Night Star
by Vongola-Nicole
Summary: Sawada, Tsukinori was a loser to the eyes of many. But one day, when she sang by the sidewalk, she was accidentally heard by the manager of a popular band that is full of hot and gorgeous boys; the Vongola Band. Hiding her identity, she became a 'Night Star'... But what is this? What was her past? Her secrets? Who is real Sawada, Tsukinori?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

_Tsuki Sawada was a loser to the eyes of many. She wasn't an excellent student either. She also suck at P.E. And because of this, the whole school nor anybody else turns any attention to her and to what she does. She often was bullied by some students there who has talent, rich, sport type, and academic skills. _

_But one day, when she sang by the sidewalk on her way home, she was accidentally heard by the manager of a popular band that is full of hot and gorgeous boys; the Vongola Band. Hiding her identity, she became a 'Night Star'._

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 1: Tsuki Sawada**

A young teen with a long brown hair, clipped with an orange hairpin, was running through the streets of Namimori, Japan. She was wearing a regular school uniform which is known to be used by Namimori Middle. It was almost 8:00 a.m. and she was going to be late at school if she doesn't get there in time. And of course, she didn't want to be bitten to death by the man that patrols the grounds of Namimori.

"HHIIEEE! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! WHY DOES THE SCHOOL HAVE TO BE ON THE TOP OF THE HILL!" she screamed to no one in particular. The school was built on top of a hill where people could not easily get there. It was built there for 'protection of the students' as the owner said.

Not too far from the brunette, she could see her fellow schoolmates who are riding their bikes, driving their car or just plain walking. When she reached the gates she sighed in relief. She wasn't late. She took this as a sign that her luck has been changing recently. She silently walked towards her classroom with her head down.

Then, she was pushed by some of her male classmates causing her to fall down the hallways. Everyone that saw this snickered at her while whispering some negative things about her like: _"She's such a loser…" "She deserves it…" "That's what you get for messing with our Hiro-san!"_

Ever wonder who this 'Hiro-san' is? He is the person that made our protagonist's life upside down. It all started two years ago…

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Flashback…))<strong>_

"_Hey, Tsuki-chan!" a boy with maroon hair called out to the brunette. Tsuki turned around and saw the most popular guy in her division, Kiriu Tomosaki, a so-called-cute, smart and athletic guy. Every single girl would do practically __**everything **__to get his to notice them. _

_But Tsuki doesn't have to do anything for him to notice her. She was actually quite shocked to hear him shouting and talking to her like they were some buddies. "Hey! How's your day been doing?" he asked her with that calculating grin of his._

_Tsuki rolled her eyes in secret. She knew what the boy was thinking and she was __**not **__going to go along with it. "Just fine, that is until you showed up…" she murmured. When the two were alone in an area, Kiriu trapped the brunette with a tight grip on her hands, making her drop all her books. _

"_Look. Why don't you just be a good little girl like the rest of those who want me for themselves, hm~?" he said in a bossy tone. Tsuki became angered but unfortunately, wasn't able to get away from his tight grip._

"_Then let me tell you beforehand that I'm not a slave, a slut, or one of your crazy fan-girls, bastard…" she cursed the last part in a silent but deadly tone. Kiriu smirked at the actions of the young female in front of him. That was one of her good points that she liked. _

"_Feisty aren't we today~" he teased her as he strengthened his grip on her hands. Tsuki yelped in pain but tried to hide it for as long as she can. She won't let that person do anything to her. She couldn't think of any other way out so she kicked him in the spot between the legs as hard as she could. She knew it would hurt him but it was payback to what he'd done to her._

"_Bitch! You'll get this you slut!" he shouted at the brunette as she ran away from him as fast as she could. After that day, rumours spread that Tsukino Sawada made use of Kiriu Tomosaki just for his fame and kicked him in his private part just because she was disappointed at him. _

_Tsuki's peaceful life ended there and was then later on being bullied by boys and girls alike until this very day…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Flashback end…))<strong>_

Tsuki sighed as she got up and picked up all her belongings again after falling. When she was about to get her English textbook and notebook, a hand was able to get to it before she did. She looked up to see another classmate of hers that didn't bully her. The baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi, and the person seating behind her, was grinning.

"Hahaha! Here you go Tsuki-chan!" he said and gladly handed over the two items he picked up.

Tsuki accepted it silently, bowed and uttered a 'thanks' before taking off to her classroom. She didn't want to get the baseball player in her problems. He was the only one that was even kind enough to her to talk to her without feeling disgusted at.

She sighed as she entered her room, already feeling the bad atmosphere her classmates were directing at her. _"This…is going to be a __**very VERY **__long day…"_

When the bell rang, everybody ignored her and went to their proper seats as per usual. Their teacher, Ms. Mizuo, came in with his book and a pen like always. But what they didn't expect was what happened next.

"Alright class! Listen up! Normally, I would've taken your attendance right away but it will be done after I introduce to you your new classmate," Ms. Mizuo said with a smile as she told the new student to enter.

The reaction of the whole class was expected when they saw the new transfer. He had silver hair and emerald eyes. It was a rare combination indeed and they knew full well that he is in no terms a Japanese.

"Che! My name is Gokudera, Hayato. Half Japanese, half Italian. Oh! And if you don't have a death wish yet and still want to live…" the silverette released a deadly aura, "…don't irritate me."

The girls in the class were squealing in delight. He was hot **and **a bad boy. They were no doubt going to form a fan-club for him! Kiriu Tomosaki, the same guy that assaulted Tsuki, looked at the silverette in boredom. He really didn't pay any much attention to new students these days and he still thinks no one can beat him when it comes to popularity.

Ms. Mizuo calmed her students down and assigned a seat to the silverette. Gokudera 'hmp'-ed but obeyed as he took the empty seat 4'oclock to Tsuki's. After the said boy settled down, the class started off with an attendance and then their first subject of the day: English.

Tsuki was just average when it comes to academic skills and a poor one when it comes to P.E. Yup! She was a normal student.

* * *

><p><strong>((After classes…))<strong>

Tsuki placed the last book back to her bag and sighed. She was completely worn out. She was bullied more than usual today because for some reason, her classmates knew about Yamamoto helping her. She took her bag and was about to walk out when she accidentally bumped into the new student. The look on her face a pure horror. She was ssssoooo dead meat.

"You," Gokudera said as he pointed a finger at her, "who do you think you are? I thought I made myself clear earlier to not irritate me…"

Tsuki's eyes widened and bowed fast countless times while chanting a numerous 'I'm sorry'-s. Everyone that saw this smirked. She was going to be the first victim of the new student and they can't wait to see what he'll do to her. Gokudera's fist shook and finally talked in a hard voice like he was controlling himself, "Get out of my sight. NOW!"

Tsuki immediately ran away after saying a last 'I'm sorry' at the silverette. Gokudera took deep breaths and finally took his bag and also left the classroom. The students that saw the event were disappointed. They were expecting him to beat her up or slap her or probably grab and pull her hair. But much to their dismay, the silverette let the brunette go.

Tsuki, on the other hand, was panting hard. After she heard what the boy said to her, she quickly took a run for it not noticing where she was going. But in the end, for some luck, she ended up at sidewalk with a perfect sunset view.

She had always loved to go there when she was younger with her mother and father. She even persisted her parents to live near that place so she could easily watch the sunset. Both parents were glad at the idea that their daughter told them and agreed to her request. Besides, if she was like her mother, then she won't give up on what she wants.

She went to the sand part of the sidewalk and smiled. Seeing the sunset always…maybe not always…but most of the time, takes her pain away. She took a deep breath and sang a tune she remembered hearing.

_Me wo hanashita suki ni  
>tooku ni tondeitta BALL wo<em>

_Yuugata sugi hi ga shizumu made zutto_  
><em>GROUND sagashiteiru yo<em>

Not too far away, a man with a fedora hat was walking down the sidewalk of Namimori. He was currently in a middle of a crisis that he needed to solve as soon as possible or else all his hard work and theirs will be wasted and thrown away in flames.

_Suki na koto no tame ni muchuu  
>ni nareru jikan no koto<em>

_Hito wa totemo yasashii me wo  
>shite iunda sore ga seishun da!<em>

Then suddenly, he could hear a voice singing in a sad but and encouraging voice at the same time. He looked at the side and saw a young girl with long brown hair. He leaned against a nearby pole to listen more of her voice. Could she be the key to his and their problems?

_Ashita wa nani ga aru no kana  
>Ashita wa nani wo yarou kana<br>Kangaeteru yorimo ima sugu  
>Ashita ni mukatte hashirou<em>

Tsuki stopped singing when she felt a hand pat her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw a man in a suit with black hair, a fedora hat and what seemed like a real small green chameleon on the top of said hat. Then man offered his hand and asked her a simple question that once again, changed her life forever…

**"Would you want to sing for the Vongola Band, milady?"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Was I too fast on this one? I'm terribly sorry for that if I did. I totally have no confidence in this story so could you tell me if I should continue or not? If you're wondering about the pairings, you have to vote for it or just plainly 'Review'.

Thank you for your cooperation and kindness!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**Thank you my dear sweet readers and the following for reviewing my story!**_

Rozelia13  
>Kichou<br>Belletiger BT  
>Nadifatheotaku<br>xXBlueMoonAngelXx  
>yuki hime<br>kuroitsubasa24  
>Aya-chan's Alice<br>secret fan  
>random-khr-fan<br>AnimeLuver2224  
>10th Squad 3rd Seat<br>xXxOtAkU-444xXx  
>Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33<br>Winterferns  
>Kildosad<br>jk23  
>xXScarlatto-OokamiXx<p>

Oh! Tsuki is a short way of her whole name Tsukino. And about the song Tsuki sang at the previous chapter. The title of her song is one of Yamamoto Takeshi's character song: **Ashita ni Mukatte**. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Offer**

_**((Flashback…))**_

_Tsuki stopped singing when she felt a hand pat her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw a man in a suit with black hair, a fedora hat and what seemed like a real small green chameleon on the top of said hat. Then man offered his hand and asked her a simple question that once again, changed her life forever…_

"_**Would you want to sing for the Vongola Band, milady?"**_

* * *

><p>Tsuki's eyes widened. She wasn't sure what to reply to the man that suddenly appeared behind her. He seemed so familiar to the female but wondered where she had seen him. Then, she saw the fedora hat. "R-Reborn-s-sama?" she screamed in sudden realization.<p>

The man, Reborn, chuckled but none the less nodded, "Guilty as charged."

Tsuki became nervous. His question…Does that mean-

"Yes. I want you, who I don't even know the name or background _**yet, **_to join the Vongola Band as our lead singer," Reborn answered the questions in the teen's head as if he could read her thoughts.

Tsuki paled at this. _'The Vongola Band? Seriously?' _

Why was she that shocked? Well…Let me explain. Vongola Band is the most popular leading Band in the whole world as of now. Their music could be heard from anywhere since they play different songs raging from rock to soft and from Japanese to English. Vongola Band is one of the proud creations of Vongola Corp. which was only founded a few years back. It just popped out of nowhere. And when I said popped out. It literally did.

No one knew or had any idea at all at where the boss and the rest of the members of the company came from. The other companies sees them as a challenge and a threat to their companies. But sooner or later, some of them sighed in defeat while some allied themselves to the said company. The name of the owner of the Vongola Inc. was named Giotto di Vongola, a man with azure eyes and blond hair.

And about three years ago, the Vongola Inc. has produced its finest creation. The Vongola Band.

The Vongola Band contains 6 original members. They are: **Arashi** the keyboardist;** Ame** the bass guitarist; **Hare** the drummer;** Kaminari** the acoustic guitarist; **Kumo** the electric guitarist and finally; and finally, **Kiri**, a backup member for any instruments and is the current temporary singer for the band until they have found their rightful leader.

The members' names, as you probably had noticed by now, are not their real ones. They hide their identities with the help of a colored mask, which differs according to their corresponding element.. Only they know who the other is just in case of emergencies like an accident that could've caused their deaths or temporary stay at the hospital. They took the name of the elements that can be found in the sky.

The background on how the said band was formed became top secret. Only the boss, the manager and the members knows of the truth. That was why the Vongola Band is holding an audition from different places for Oozora the singer and their sky. But what they didn't know, there is also someone out there that knows of the band's history. But that would be told at another chance.

Back to the situation at hand, Tsuki in her whole life did she never even imagined or even thought of signing up as the **Oozora**. She saw herself s _'unfit'_ to do the part. Tsuki snapped back to reality and quickly shook her head, "N-no thank you… I-I m-mean…I-I…I'm sorry! I-I have to go now!"

She quickly sat up and dusted the sand off of her skirt and said a 'good bye!' before running away. She didn't dare look back, afraid that the man would be right behind her, persisting her to accept his offer.

"WAIT!" he heard him shout, "AT LEAST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

Tsuki didn't bothered looking back and was not her current self. "Tsuki!" she answered. "Tsukino Sawada!" she yelled back not noticing at what she had done.

_*cue face palm* 'HHHIIEEE! I ACTUALLY GAVE HIM MY NAME! NOW HE'LL BE ABLE TO FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE! HE'LL EVEN KNOW OF MY SECRET! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!' _**(A/N: Yes people. She knows how to curse…)**

After a few minutes of running, she finally gained her courage and turned around. She was panting hard and sweating a lot from running. She saw the area clean of that man's presence. She had only hoped that nothing bad would come out of what she accidentally blurted out. And of course, things didn't happen the way she wanted. Destiny really wanted to mess her up...

* * *

><p><strong>((Back with Reborn…))<strong>

Reborn smirked in triumph. He finally knows the name of the teen. Sawada Tsukino. A wonderful name for such a wonderful singer. This was going to be interesting. Now all he needs to do is pull some strings and BINGO! He already has the data of the said brunette. "Sawada Tsukino~ Looks like I need to tell the others that their precious Oozora is finally found…"

Reborn himself was excited to break the news to the Vongola Band. But it would be fun if the only member that those baboons don't know of is could feel himself smirking as he continued on making his well-evil-plan.

Reborn continued to walk by foot through the sidewalks until he decided that it was best if he goes back to the company and break the news. He halted a taxi cab and old the driver where to go. The taxi driver, not being an idiot one, immediately recognized the fedora-suit wearing man. He nodded and saluted with a smile, "I'm honored to Mr. Reborn."

Reborn nodded in acknowledgement. And so, the drive there was a quiet one. When Reborn finally arrived and was outside his destination, some of the guards saw and recognized him. They bowed respectfully and said their 'Welcome back, Sir Reborn.'

Reborn bowed his fedora hat and proceeded. As he entered the said building, he called over the head butler of the place.

Sebastian, a man that has served the Vongola Inc. ever since it first stood, was the most loyal and trustworthy of all the butlers to the eyes of Reborn and the members of the Vongola Band. He has long jet-black hair that was neatly tied. He wore a plain looking black suit which was nicely done and pressed and shoes that can be your mirror since you could tell that it was just shined just like the other days.

"Sebastian. Call the band to get here ASAP. I need to talk to them about a very important matter concerning the future of the band," Reborn plainly ordered the butler who raised a brow in return. The maids and other butlers were also puzzled. The manager usually tells the members themselves a day or even a week before he holds a meeting. But this time...it was just all so sudden.

Reborn smirked and knew what Sebastian and the rest were thinking, "I finally found the perfect candidate for Oozora."

That simple statement. That simple sentence made the head butler run to get the telephone while the rest did their parts and was currently planning a welcoming party for the new member of the band. Just as the members eagerly waited for their sky, the maids and butlers also waited with them. Preparing, wishing and dreaming that this day would come. And now, it has. They can't wait to meet-!

The manager was about to wait in the meeting room when a maid stepped forward. This wouldn't be surprising to some but it was surprising for the manager since the one that stepped forward was the timid, obedient and shiest maid they have. Chrome Dokuro.

"What is it Chrome?" the manager asked, permitting the maid to go on with her question.

The maid named Chrome spoke, "Uhm...I'm just wondering...s-sir...I-Is O-ozora-san a guy or a girl? And...uhm...w-when will Oozora-s-san c-come..."

Reborn smiled at the girl. She was humble. Too humble. He couldn't refuse to her right? But his mind was set.

"Well..." Reborn started, "I can't tell you if Oozora is a guy or a girl since it woudl be quite amusing to see you all guess. And I won't also tell the members. And for your second question Chrome...That person will come soon..."  
>He turned and walked away. But before the manager closed the door, the maids and Chrome saw him smirk as he added, "That is...After I pull some strings..." And with that, he left the gaping maids. Poor Oozora. Reborn was going to use his most famous skill...Blackmailing...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>((With Arashi…))<strong>

"Tsk. What now?" Arashi practically yelled in annoyance. It was clear that he wasn't in the mood. But Sebastian knew better. He can't delay the news.

"_Reborn-san is requesting your presence and the other band members'."_

"Did he tell you what it was about?"

"_Oozora-san's been found-"_

When he heard the name 'Oozora', Arashi quickly wore his mask and made his way to the HQ. He can't wait for their manager to tell them something about their newly found Oozora.

"Finally..."

* * *

><p><strong>((With Ame…))<strong>

"Hontou ni? (Really?)"

"_Hai Ame-san. Reborn-san said so himself."_

"Thanks! I'll be right there in a few minutes!"

"_I see. We will be expecting you and the rest then. Good bye."_

Ame sat up from his bed and swiftly changed his clothes, worn his mask and is already out the door in less than 2 minutes. A breaking record if you ask me. Impressive huh? It's a good thing he didn't forget anything…right?

* * *

><p><strong>((With Hare…))<strong>

"Extremely good news! You can count on me Sebastian!"

"_Thank you Hare-san."_

"Oh! How about the rest? Have you informed them? I'm sure that Kumo and Kiri will be the first ones to be there if this has something to do with Oozora!"

"_I have contacted Masters Arashi, Ame and you. I'm about to call Kaminari-san."_

"Extremely good to know. Jaa! I'll need to change first! Bye!"

Hare placed the phone down and punched the air with extreme strength. He was soooooo excited to know about their future Oozora…

* * *

><p><strong>((With Kaminari…))<strong>

Kaminari was eating his sweets like usual. He had just finished what he needed to do and now, it was time to relax. Or so he thought.

_**RRIIINNGGG!**_

Kaminari growled in frustration. The phone didn't stop ringing and since nobody else was there, so he answered it.

"_Hello? Kaminari-san?"_

Kaminari raised a brow, "Sebastian? It's rare for you to call unless…uh-oh…"

"_Don't worry Kaminari-san. This time, it would be worth it. This assembly isn't required too."_

"R-REALLY? Then it's okay if I don't come?"

"_Why of course! The meeting is just going to be about your future Oozora-"_

_**! BBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**_

And within a second, Kaminari was already out of where he was and went to the HQ with his mask on hand. There was no chance in hell that he'll let the opportunity go!

* * *

><p><strong>((With Kumo…))<strong>

"Hn."

"_I'm sorry if I disturbed you or anything Kumo-san. But I'm here to report that Reborn-san is requesting all of the Vongola Band."_

"What is it about this time hm?"

"_*chuckles*"_

"*tick* Talk herbivore or else I'll bite you to death."

"_Oozora."_

_"*smirk* _Give me 10 seconds."

Kumo shut his phone and opened one of his drawers and pulled out a purple mask as he left his so-called 'comfort-zone' (the house). He smirked in interest. He was finally going to have his _**fun.**_

* * *

><p><strong>((With Kiri...))<strong>

"_Young master, we need you presence in the meeting that would be held today by Reborn-san."_

"Oya~ And why should I? The topic must be about the future auditions for Oozora in another town right? Or probably a city?"

"_*chuckles* Not this time young master."_

"Oh~? And do you have any idea what the meeting would be about? You of all people should know that I don't attend these meetings if they are useless. It also applies to Kumo."

"_Ah. Yes. But Kumo-sama has already agreed and is coming here soon as we speak."_

"Hm~? Then tell me. What is the meeting about that caught that Cloud's interest?"

"_It looks like the auditions that everyone is holding for position of Oozora has been terminated. And you should know what that means."_

"The manager already gave up on searching for Oozora? Ridiculous!"

"_It is. But that's not what I meant to say to you, young master."_

"Get to the point Sebastian. I don't have time for these riddles of yours."

"_Fine. It looks like Reborn-san has found the proper Oozora for the Band."_

"..."

"_..."_

"I'll be right there. **DO NOT **start the meeting without me. This would be an interesting meet."

"_Understood Kiri-sama. We will expect you here in a minute then?"_

"Kufufufu~ How can you tell that I can be there in a minute?"

"_Because by this time of the day, you are most likely be in the tea shop right across the HQ, do you not?"_

"Oya, oya~ I didn't expect you to be the stalker type of butlers Sebastian."

"_I'm not. It was Reborn-san's orders to tell you that. And it looks like he's right."_

'Damn that manager! he's freaking spying on me!' "Fine. Bye."

And Kiri closed his phone and stood up. He turned his head to his left and smirked at the building that was standing with all of its' pride. He smirked. He was in no terms going to miss this particular meeting. Finally. Their Oozora was found...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I want to thank you to all of my loyal readers who reviewed at this story which made me want to update ASAP. And by now, I bet that you already know the Vongola band members are huh? Thank you for liking my story and as I said in the previous chapter, the pairing stuff would be voted by you dear readers. I also have a poll about this. **

**Don't forget to review again~! Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to give thanks to for taking their time in reviewing:  
><strong>_

yuki hime, AnimeLuver2224, Belletiger BT , Milk Loly, PrincessAimi1827, kuroitsubasa24, random-khr-fan, Stargazer, .x, Kichou, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, RebornSawadaTsunayoushi1827 , xXScarlatto-OokamiXx , 10th Squad 3rd Seat, XxShiroumiArisaxX, kagamine0410 , secret fan, kikyokyoyahibari, Yen With An Invisible Dash, Winterferns, Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33, GirlinBlue2364, and Aya-chan's Alice

_**I also want to thank those who read this and included this on their Favorite Stories and me on their Favorite Authors. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: News about Oozora<strong>

_"I'll be right there. __**DO NOT **__start the meeting without me. This would be an interesting meet."_

_"__Understood Kiri-sama. We will expect you here in a minute then?"_

_"Kufufufu~ How can you tell that I can be there in a minute?"_

_"__Because by this time of the day, you are most likely be in the tea shop right across the HQ, do you not?"_

_"Oya, oya~ I didn't expect you to be the stalker type of butlers Sebastian."_

_"__I'm not. It was Reborn-san's orders to tell you that. And it looks like he's right."_

_'Damn that manager! He's freaking spying on me!' "Fine. Bye."_

_And Kiri closed his phone and stood up. He turned his head to his left and smirked at the building that was standing with all of its' pride. He smirked. He was in no terms going to miss this particular meeting. Finally. Their Oozora was found..._

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up screaming for the first time she had ever remembered. She was wearing her normal orange night gown. She had a strange nightmare that night. Every time she tried to remember, it caused her a tremendous amount of headache.<p>

She felt that she suddenly wanted to vomit so she rushed to the bathroom and threw up. She felt like a disaster! She looked up the mirror and saw her reflection. Her hair was a complete mess, her eyes were still half-lidded with her mouth still in a frown. So all-in-all…Yup! She was a complete and utter mess…

When she looked at her alarm clock, her eyes widened in surprise. It was only 4 in the morning! Since she didn't want to go back to sleep, Tsuki decided to take a bath earlier than usual. She soaked herself in the bathtub for a while. She usually only takes a quick shower then immediately prepare for school.

She took her good sweet time in walking. It wasn't everyday that she could walk to school without any worry or panic when it comes to being tardy for the day. She smiled as she saw some children playing in a nearby park along the way.

Then, she saw a little kid that tripped on a stone. He started crying out loud. Some parents looked at the child worriedly. Tsuki looked around, as if looking for the mother of the child to pick him up and cradle him in her arms, hushing her son. But to her disappointment, no one came. Actually, no one even wanted to go near the said boy.

Her happy face immediately turned to a sad one. She quickly assisted the child. The ones that saw this gasped and began to whisper some things the brunette chose to ignore. She carried the small boy and went to the parks' faucet by the toilet. The child began to calm down a bit until his crying turned into hiccups.

Tsuki, being prepared all the time, took a band-aid from her bag and placed it in the boy's knee. After treating the child did Tsuki notice something very wrong with the child. He was dirty, wearing a worn out shirt, a short and a slipper.

Since there was still like a LOT of time left, and she was near her house, she decided to help the little kid out. She kneeled eye level to the kid and smiled, "Are your parents with you little one?"

The kid hiccupped ten shook his head, "M-Mom s-said t-that s-s-she doesn't want a- a ch-child l-like m-me…" Tsuki saddened at this. She offered her hand and the little child immediately took it. The two went back to the brunette's house in peace.

"By the way little one," she asked looking at the young boy holding her hand, "What is your name?"

The small child sniffed the looked at the stranger that helped him without second thoughts, "F-Fran…"

* * *

><p>Reborn smirked at what he saw. Touching, really. He was passing by the park and saw the brunette helping a child with dirty green hair. She actually helped him willingly. Not of pity. But of pure concern. He saw Tsuki reaching out her hand to the small kid's, who accepted it quickly.<p>

'_He must've really wanted someone to hold on to…' _the fedora wearing man said. He saw the duo walk away. Reborn took this as he chance to know where the young brunette lives so he follows them like a professional ninja, or better yet, a stalker he is. This Oozora was going to be fun to tease later on.

He chuckled lightly and remembered his meeting with the Vongola Band…

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Flashback…))<strong>_

"_It's good to know that all of you are present and arrived in record time. I won't be a stressed manager if you did this every meeting we have," Reborn told the men that were infront of him._

_Reborn was currently sitting across the empty seat where Oozora would be in the near future. Arashi sat on the right side of the empty chair with Ame on the left side. Hare sat beside Ame with a smile greeting everyone in the room and EXTREME good evening. Kaminari was eating his sweets away between Arashi and Kumo. Kiri, who was silently sitting next to Hare, just continued on having a glaring fight with Kumo, who in turn, seemed not backing down._

_Reborn sighed and slammed his rock-hard fists into the table, which creaked signalling that it was going to break soon. The members ceased everything that they were doing and looked at the man at the other end of the table. _

"_As I told Sebastian earlier, I am holding this meeting to annihilate my order to hold auditions in search for Oozora. And I can guess, by the way you entered this room in a matter of 5 minutes, that you already know the reason why."_

_Arashi was the first one to spoke, "Reborn-san…Please confirm that what Sebastian told us all in the phone earlier is true."_

_Reborn nodded and the members smiled happily, "It is Arashi. I have found your Oozora."_

_Hare did an uppercut and shouted, "Who is Oozora to the EXTREME?"_

"_True. Sebastian didn't say in the phone if this Oozora is a girl or a boy," Kaminari said._

_Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Kiri smirked, "Kufufufu~ That is the most meaningful sentence you've said all these years Kaminari. What brought up the sudden change?"_

_Kumo 'hmp', "Isn't it obvious? Oozora is the reason."_

_Ame laughed in his carefree way, "So Reborn-san?"_

_Reborn shrugged, "Can't tell you…for now at least…"_

"_We understand. It must be one of Oozora's condition if he/she is going to join us," Arashi mumbled._

"_Then let's get EXTREMELY started already!"_

_Reborn tipped his fedora, "I want to talk about Oozora for now. It would be short since I just met him/her today."_

"_And where did you find Oozora?" Kaminari asked. _

"_The seaside near Namimori."_

_Kumo leaned forward and placed his elbows in the table as his head rest on his hand with a serious expression. "Tell us what you found out."_

"_Oh~? You're already impatient Kumo? But very well…I know that you hate crowding…" And with that, the fedora wearer began to share his newly found play toy._

"_Oozora. Age is 16 years old. Birthday is December. She has no relatives left and had no choice but to raise her own ever since her parents were killed."_

_Ame immediately straightened up at this, "What?"_

"_Her parents died when she was 7 years old. They said some criminal who was on drugs killed her parents since her father was a police officer and her mother since she was there to witness the crime," Reborn plainly said and saw all of the members' expressions. _

"_I'm going to bite those people to death…"_

"_I'll never forgive them for killing Oozora-sama's parents!"_

"_I'll EXTREMELY find him and let him feel my punch!"_

"_Poor Oozora-san…" __**(A/N: since –san can be used for both female and male)**_

"_Kufufufu~ I'll make sure they see hell…"_

"_Killing her parents isn't very nice…"_

_Reborn became a little stunned and at the same time, not. 'Aw~ They are all getting protective of Oozora even if they have no clue who that person is or what kind of person she is.'_

_**((Flashback end…))**_

* * *

><p>Reborn stopped following the duo when they entered the house. Reborn examined it and labelled it as plain. The walls were cream-colored and there was a black gate that was placed between two small walls which was made of stones that surrounded the whole house. Reborn could see a small rose garden by the side of the sliding glass door.<p>

Simple and plain, he could tell that it was enough for the petite brunette. He sneaked in the gate and looked at the window. He could not see the brunette of the green haired kid anywhere. But as he waited for 5 minutes, he saw them enter the living room.

The child was freshly bathed and was wearing new clothes. Now why did the brunette have a guy's clothes with her? It was a child's size. And as far as the information he got about her, she was the only child and the only man that entered and stayed there was the father. If so, how come?

When the clocked ticked 7:00 am, the brunette 'hhiiieee'-ed as she immediately picked up her bag and told the boy to stay there at the house. The boy was unsure at first but was convinced by the brunette that she would be back as soon as possible after school.

The boy nodded and showed a shy smile as Tsuki left the house. Reborn glanced at the child, who was sitting at a couch with a bunch of toys and paper infront of him. He decided to let it go and followed the brunette. She was his first priority. But what Reborn didn't like about her was 2 things…

First, she was hiding a deadly secret that she had kept to herself ever since her parents died.

Second, she was being bullied at school but never fought back. She would just smile at them. Heck! Even when people call her as a 'slut', a 'whore' and everything else in between, she would just ignore those insults.

She carried a heavy burden. Reborn thought otherwise about his plan of blackmailing the brunette into joining the band. He sighed as he saw her being bullied so early in the morning, as soon as she got to her classroom.

When he looked at the brunette's classmates, he smirked. Arashi and Ame… He was sure as hell to torture those two, like telling them: "You should be ashamed! You already met Oozora in the outside world and you didn't help! Much less look at Oozora!"

He was sure that the two would bow in their knees to apologize and start respecting or looking at the people in the eyes. He finally had a plan. Tease the two _**THEN **_ go and persuade the brunette even if he has to use his specialty which is also known to be called as 'blackmailing'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Here it is folks! Sorry if this chapter's like in a hurry since it actually is. Tomorrow is my exams and I decided to finish this first. Thank you for your support and so far, the most no. of votes about the parings of this story is… 1827! But it isn't over yet. You could still vote your choice. I will place a poll in my profile so please vote there and in reviewing. If you do, this counts as two points!**

**Thank you and please take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank for reviewing in the past chapter:**_

1827, qXyrin, ScarletRain-x, PrincessAimi1827, RebornSawadaTsunayoushi1827, random-khr-fan, Kildosad, Akahama Nera, AnimeLuver2224, LunaticalMe, Belletiger BT, secret fan, Stargazer, yuki hime, Rozelia13, kuroitsubasa24, .x, Little Bookwyrm, Winterferns, Aya-chan's Alice, Kichou, KuroMimi-chan, Lazerkraze, xXBlueMoonAngelXx, XxShiroumiArisaxX, 10th Squad 3rd Seat and Zylia16

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 4: Persuasion and Blackmailing are Two Different Things Reborn Is Good At…**

_When he looked at the brunette's classmates, he smirked. Arashi and Ame… He was sure as hell to torture those two, like telling them: "You should be ashamed! You already met Oozora in the outside world and you didn't help! Much less look at Oozora!"_

_He was sure that the two would bow in their knees to apologize and start respecting or looking at the people in the eyes. He finally had a plan. Tease the two __**THEN**__ go and persuade the brunette even if he has to use his specialty which is also known to be called as 'blackmailing'._

* * *

><p>Tsuki sighed at her seat. After taking off and leaving the child named Fran at home, she couldn't stop caring for him. He was crying. He wanted someone to be with. Someone to help him, carry him, cradle him to sleep or even sing to him. The brunette thought for a moment.<p>

She couldn't focus on her class at all! She sighed once again. When the bell rang for their lunch break, Tsuki opened her bag and panicked when she didn't find her bento. She knew she placed it inside her bag before she left for school that morning…

Suddenly, there were murmurings from outside the classroom. The brunette turned and saw some students crowding and she was sure as hell that if the son of the Owner of the school decided to patrol today, they were good as dead.

But unfortunately, curiosity took a good toll on her as she couldn't help at standing up and look at what the students were fussing over. She walked to the door frame and saw a mop of green-lime hair from the crowd. The owner of that hair sure was a small person. She was about to turn and leave the crowd when a sudden thought occurred to her.

She excused herself from the crowd and finally got to the middle of the crowding and saw nobody else but the little Fran himself. The kid was near to tears and was cowering in fright. She could tell that the child was uncomfortable with the crowd.

The girls that were surrounding him squealed at his cuteness. Tsuki moved forward and placed her arms at the cowering green-haired. Fran looked up and saw the one that saved him this morning. HE was sobbing already. It was so unnatural for him. He usually only show emotions when he was greatly affected that he couldn't hold it in.

He was scared and lost for the second time of the day. Okay…maybe not the second…probably more but you get the point! Fran immediately let his tears come out as he hugged his onee-chan. The crowds that saw this cried in awe. It was actually a cute sight to see.

Tsuki broke their little reunion and kneeled to the child's eye level, "Fran…What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay at home?"

Fran nodded, "Y-You d-did *sniff* I-It's j-j-just that.."

The brunette looked Fran in question, "Hm? What is it Fran?"

The child opened the plastic bag that he was carrying and gave it Tsuki, "Y-You forgot this…"

Tsuki smiled as she saw her homemade bento at the plastic. She hugged the boy once again and whispered a 'Thank you!' The crowd slowly disappeared but before they were completely out of sight, Tsuki could hear some of her classmates' comments:

"_Maybe Dame-Tsuki isn't that bad?"_

"_She has a soft heart for little kids huh…"_

"_She would have a bunch of fans if only nothing happened between her and Hiro-san…"_

"_Now that you talk about it…she doesn't seem to be that kind of person…"_

"_Are you sure the rumours were true about her?"_

"_She __**was **__our idol before that happened…"_

Tsuki's eyes widened. They were now having second thoughts about her? And it was just because of how she acted with Fran? And here she thought that Fran coming over to her school would make more negative comments about her. And to her surprise, it was the complete opposite of what she thought would happen.

Now, she squeezed the little child who squeaked in surprise but none the less returned the squeeze. Unknown to them both, a fedora wearing man was just outside the window, sitting at the branch of a tree with saw this. He smirked.

* * *

><p>Reborn became curious as to why the brunette showed so much kindness to a little kid she just helped and left at her house. Why? It was a good question in fact. He decided to ask the brunette in private.<p>

She saw the child named Fran exit the school with a happy expression. He was sure the Fran would go back home. He looked at the window and to his surprise; he saw the brunette staring at him with a serious blank expression.

The manager's smirk grew wider, if that was possible. Tsuki was going to make the dull Vongola itself colourful if only he could convince her to accept his proposal. When the bell rang, the brunette walked away but not before glaring at him.

Reborn jumped off the branch of the tree, seeing that the cost was clear. He walked through Namimori and stopped when he reached the same place he had first heard her sing. It was clear. He could still remember that day precisely…

* * *

><p><strong>((Yamamto's POV))<strong>

"ACHOO!"

I sniffed and looked around. I felt like someone was talking behind my back. And something tells me that manager is the one talking about me. Hopefully whatever he plans doesn't any punishment~

* * *

><p><strong>((Gokudera's POV))<strong>

"…achoo…"

Damn, the cold weathers' getting to me…I heard someone else sneeze inside the classroom and saw no other than Yamamoto Takeshi. He looked at he and mouthed a word that made me agree with the baseball-freak…

'_Manager…'_

* * *

><p><strong>((Tsuki's POV))<strong>

After I hugged Fran, I felt some piercing eyes. I looked across the hall in case a certain prefect decides to take a small round at the school. But to my surprise, I saw the same man I hope never to meet again in the tree. Wait…Is that a smirk on his face?

Uh-oh…

I told Fran to go back to the house and thank Kami-sama that he agreed. He bid farewell and I smiled back. I looked back at where Reborn was sitting and did something I, myself, never expect to do. Glare.

It was so not like me to glare at people. Then what surprised me even more is that I was releasing my deadly aura. The 'you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me' kind of aura. He seemed to get the message when his smirk grew wider.

Inside I was really thinking, _'HOW THE HECK IS THAT POSSIBLE?'_

The bell rang and I knew that staying here won't help me in my situation so I went to my class but not before I sent him another glare. I walked my way inside the classroom. I turned around and saw him hop down the tree branch and sighed in relief. I just hope that that man would keep away from now on…

I sat down at my usual desk but not like usual, nobody bullied me as I entered the classroom. The rest of the day went by peacefully with lesser bullying. Thank Kami-sama for the consideration! But since it still has a consequence, it was decided that I stayed a little longer.

In the end, it was sunset when I was going out of the school. I was about to turn left when I heard a familiar voice call out my name…

* * *

><p><strong>((Normal POV))<strong>

"Tsuki-chan!"

Tsuki turned around and surprisingly saw her two classmates. Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. The two approached the brunette both with different expressions. Yamamoto was grinning like an idiot while Gokudera was growling like no tomorrow.

"Ya-Yamamoto-san? G-Gokudera-san?" Tsuki stuttered in surprise. _'Are they acquaintances before?' _she thought.

"You going home already Tsuki?" Yamamoto asked the brunette infront of him with a smile.

Tsuki nodded hesitantly seeing that the new student was there. Yamamoto seemed to have noticed this so he asked, "Do you want us to escort you back to your house Tsuki-chan?"

Both the brunette's and Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise, "WHAT?"

Yamamoto laughed, "It's only normal for a guy to escort a young girl such as yourself back to your house safely, right?"

Gokudera retorted back at the teen beside him, "Teme! Did you forget that we need to go? Tonight is the night!"

'_Tonight is the night? I wonder what Gokudera-san meant?_

"Maa~ maa~ We still have plenty of time, 'Dera. We should at least let her get home safety~" Yamamoto persuaded the silverette, who angrily declined.

"She can do it by herself! And by the looks of things, it looks like she's used to these kinds of things!" Gokudera argued.

Tsuki, feeling that it would be best if she left, decided to sneak away now while they were distracted. She slowly and quietly stepped back and successfully managed to escape. Walking through the familiar streets of Namimori, Tsuki suddenly remembered Fran.

'_Shit! I forgot that Fran is home! Hope he's not that hungry!' _Tsuki looked at her watch and growled, _'Who am I kidding? It's past 6 and he probably hasn't eaten!'_

When Tsuki finally reached her house, she found the green haired sleeping on the couch with the television on. She smiled at the sight. She grabbed the remote and turned it off. She headed to the kitchen and started cooking for the two of them.

But having this strange feeling, she prepared enough for 3 people. And just when she woke up the green-haired, the doorbell sounded. Fran sat at the chair and patiently waited for his onee-chan to come back.

"YOU!"

"It's good to see you too…"

Fran heard the brunette's voice and a strangers'. He hopped down the chair and rushed towards the door. There was no way that he was going to let someone hurt her. He was determined. But as he reached the door, he could see a figure of a man with a so-called fedora hat.

Tsuki growled at the man but none the less, allowed him access to the house. "I just want to talk with you," Reborn stated.

"About the band," Tsuki said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. The brunette continued to eye the manager then led him to the kitchen together with Fran.

The three sat in the kitchen table and began to eat the food that the brunette cooked herself. They finished with a tense atmosphere. Fran's eyes were never leaving the strange man, the said man closed his eyes to think, while Tsuki glared at the manager but decided to wash the dishes first.

"You need to join the band," Reborn told the brunette when the two reached the living room. Fran was forced to go watch TV while the two had their talk. Tsuki had her arms crossed with a serious expression.

"And what if I don't want to?" Tsuki asked.

"Then I have no choice but to use my specialty."

Tsuki raised a brow at this, _'Specialty?' _"What are you planning?"

"But before that, I want you to answer a question..."

Tsuki was confused at the man's statement, "Question?"

Reborn nodded, "Why did you take in that child You just met him. You don't know anything about him or anything. And yet you let him enter your house, and left him here. What if he was a thief? How could you trust him so much in just a matter of seconds?"

Tsuki thought for a moment before replying, "You could say that I saw myself in him..."

Reborn was taken a back by the answer of the brunette. The same? She saw herself in the child? What happened?

"Back to the topic on hand...What are you planning?"

"I plan to introduce you to the band tonight."

"Do you think I would eagerly agree to the position?"

Reborn thought for a moment before nodding, "Everyone wants to."

Tsuki scoffed, "But as you can see…I'm not the same as everyone…"

The manager chuckled. Indeed… "You are special. One of the kind. That's why the band needs you."

"But what can the band do for me?"

"Fame. Money. Anything and everything you want."

"I don't want any fame or money. And FYI I already have everything I want."

"You can have some to lean on."

Tsuki snapped up at this. That man….He knows? "Just who are you…"

"I'm here to make a proposal…You join and I can assure you..You won't be alone anymore…."

Tsuki slammed her hand at the table, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"I don't but I plan on finding more. I know one of your secrets."

The brunette stiffened at this. _'So he does know…' _"And so you plan on using against me? Blackmailing?"

Reborn grinned, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I won't call it that way. I'm just persuading you if you want to call it that."

"But you are blackmailing me…"

"My, milady…You need to use the dictionary…"

"And for your information, I'm smarter than I look. And as far as I know, persuasion and blackmailing are two different things," Tsuki glared at the man.

Reborn grinned, "But I'm just persuading you to join the band. I just told you that I know one of your secrets."

"And that is the same as blackmailing," Tsuki retorted back at the manager.

"Then what is your decision?" Reborn questioned, changing their topic.

"Fine…It doesn't look like I have any choice now do I…"

Reborn smirked in triumph. He knows that persuasion and blackmailing are two different things alright. He isn't dumb after all. He's just too good that he uses both to make someone agree to him on _**ANYTHING**_…

"You are one heck of a devil…" Tsuki murmured referring to the manager.

"Why thank you, milady. That is the kindest thing you've said to me~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**How was this? Boring? I was so happy that many reviewed so I decided to reward you by updating now. Hehehe~! Thank you so much for those who supported this! Thank you very much! Please tell me if you like it, getting bored with it or anything~!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank for reviewing…**_

_**Kichou  
>10th Squad 3rd Seat<br>PrincessAimi1827  
>random-khr-fan<br>kuroitsubasa24  
>YukariAiko<br>xXxOtAkU-444xXx  
>Akahama Nera<br>yuki hime  
>Ayz283<br>kikyokyoyahibari**_**  
>xXScarlatto-OokamiXx<br>AnimexxLover1827  
>KitsuneNaru<br>Aya-chan's Alice  
>AllenMoyashiDango<br>FireFallAngel  
>Putri Luna<br>ezcap1st  
>ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp<br>XxShiroumiArisaxX  
>Authoress of the Midnight Moon<br>PuroCieloFiamme**

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT NOTICE! Tsukino's birthday is Oct! I am so sorry! I mistyped it on the previous chapter! SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 5: Meeting Oozora…The Sky That Embraces All**

"_Then what is your decision?" Reborn questioned, changing their topic._

"_Fine…It doesn't look like I have any choice now do I…" _

_Reborn smirked in triumph. He knows that persuasion and blackmailing are two different things alright. He isn't dumb after all. He's just too good that he uses both to make someone agree to him on __**ANYTHING**__…_

"_You are one heck of a devil…" Tsuki murmured referring to the manager._

"_Why thank you, milady. That is the kindest thing you've said to me~"_

* * *

><p>Tsuki sighed. Now that she agreed to the said sadistic man, there was no helping it.<p>

"I'll wait for you here. Change your clothes and make sure you're not recognizable…" Reborn ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>((Tsuki's POV))<strong>

'_Not recognizable? What does that suppose to mean-! Oh…That…' _I suddenly remembered that the Vongola Band members are unrecognizable. They have different names compared to their real ones and they get to hide a part of their faces with a mask.

I turned to look at the damn manager, "I don't have-"

"I left them by the stairs. It's in an orange box…" Reborn told me before I could even finish my sentence. Talk about mind reading. I got to learn how to do that!

I nodded and walked by to stairs and saw the box. I picked it up and went to my room to change. And to my surprise, there were clothes inside the orange box. Is this supposed to be my disguise? When I looked deeper inside, I noticed an orange mask.

It was honestly very beautiful. It looked like the ones that I see in the movies where there are masquerade parties…The exact same replica with the one that princesses wear with their long gowns. Yup! This was undoubtedly expensive…

She sighed. The manager was _**this **_desperate to have her join that who knows how much he paid for the clothes and the mask. But the surprise didn't stop there. There was something inside the neatly folded clothes. When she raised it, she saw an expensive pair of boots.

How could she tell? It was probably because she just saw this being released by the same company that produced the Vongola Band…The Vongola Corp… That company can't just stop from producing a lot of top selling stuff now do they? And judging from their sales rate, they must have unlimited amount of money by now!

She grabbed the dress and went inside the bathroom to change. And so, the hell of changing of clothes begins…

* * *

><p><strong>((With Reborn…His POV))<strong>

I looked at the brunette as she exited the living room and picked up the box I left by the stairs. Soon, I heard the door close and lock. _'Ah. She must probably be changing by now…'_

"You…"

I turned my attention to my left and saw the green haired child who was minutes ago, watching TV. I saw him glare at me and I find it quite amusing.

"Hello there," I greeted the boy. He looked pissed at me and I seem to get the idea why and how come.

He saw him open his mouth to say something but closed it before he released any words. HE must have known that words can be powerful. Intelligent as he is, I'm starting to like this guy…

"Don't you dare hurt onee-chan in any way or else I'll come after you whatever it takes," I heard him say to me. I grinned. That boy was threatening me. He know who I am. He knows what I can do. But he still stands up for the brunette.

Sawada Tsuki is surely surprising indeed… I smirked at the kid infront of me. But my smirk disappeared when I sense something from the air. What's with this aura? I was sure I wasn't emitting any and Tsuki is in her room so there's only one responsible.

"I'm serious."

Fran…The same child who threatened me by the means of words…And now, he's warning me using his aura? This child is interesting. Who is he?

"Don't you dare touch Fran or else I swear that I would rip your balls out…"

I turned back at the door frame to see a wonderful dressed Tsuki realizing her own deadly aura. This isn't going to be good…

* * *

><p><strong>((Tsuki's POV))<strong>

I looked my reflection on the mirror and what I saw shocked me. _'Is this person really me?' _

I looked nothing like the woman on the mirror. I curled my hair but I didn't tie it up in a ponytail. The dress fitted me well. The upper part of it was blue and while it reached the bottom, it slowly faded to white. The dress' length was just right; a little above my knees. Not to mention that there is a silver belt on my waist. Perfect match indeed.

My dress was paired up with dark brown high heeled boots. He probably thought of this because I was short in height. A sigh escaped my lips. I wore a little make-up and the orange mask. I smiled. That person in the mirror was definitely _**not **_me. Good choice for disguise.

I went down stairs to tell Reborn that I am ready but when I entered the living room, my mouth opened by itself and my eyes became a glaring one.

"Don't you dare touch Fran or else I swear that I would rip your balls out," I spat out with venom n my voice.

It was really unusual for me to do these kinds of things. Some of these are cursing out loud, threatening, glaring, and many more things not worth mentioning. And it all started ever since that damn manager came running to my life.

And now, I just finished wearing this hell of a dress and to my displeasure, I saw that sadistic manager smirking in an evil way at Fran. That made my blood boil. Doing this like that to a little child –I see myself in was a no go for me.

"I see you fit well in that dress that I bought. Wonderful indeed…"

'_Oh great…Now his attention is on me…' _I thought. I was about to retort back at him when I felt someone tug my dress. I looked down and saw little Fran trying to get my attention. I kneeled to level my eyes with his.

I smiled at him sweetly, "What is it Fran?"

"Uhm…Is that really you onee-chan?" Fran asked me with those doe eyes of his. He couldn't be sure that it was me? I nodded at him, "Yes Fran…It's me."

He smiled and hugged me warmly, "Y-You're not g-going to l-leave m-me like t-they d-did…a-are you?"

I felt a shock of pain in my heart. He was thinking that I was going to leave him? I shook my head. "I'm not leaving. I'm just going outside with that man," I told him in an assuring way as I pointed my finger at the fedora-wearing guy in our living room.

It took a while for me to tell Fran to stay there and that I will be safe and will return probably late at night. I showed him around the house a little and told him that everything in this house, he can use. I smiled at him warmly before saying my farewell.

I hugged him one last time and left the house. Reborn was oh so kind to call a private car over by the corner. He oh so kindly opened the door like a gentleman would to a lady, except he isn't _**just **_a_ gentleman _but a sadistic man. Oh! And I don't have any lady material, whatever that is…

I looked at the window and the drive there was silent. I didn't dare look beside me since I fully well know that if I do, there would be a bunch of questions to answer…

* * *

><p><strong>((3<strong>**rd**** Person POV…))**

A car drove infront of the Vongola Band HQ at exactly 6:45 pm. The driver stepped out of the said black car and opened the passenger's side. The maids and the butlers that were eagerly waiting for their arrival bowed a full 90 degrees.

Reborn was the first one to come out. They greeted him a usual 'Welcome Home, sir!' But what they didn't expect was when they saw the fedora-wearing man offered a hand to the passenger side. They weren't informed of having a guest today.

Chrome seemed to be interested as she walked infront of the crowd with Sebastian. A minute later, they saw a white gloved hand on top of the manager's. Reborn assisted the lady inside as she stepped out only to earn gasps from the crowd.

The manager smirked, the crowds cheered while the young lady blushed in embarrassment. Oh well, time to get moving! The ones right there were joyful as they saw a young lady wearing a wonderful cocktail dress with an orange mask.

There was no doubt about it. This person that their manager brought was none other than their sky…Oozora…

* * *

><p><strong>((Chrome's POV))<strong>

I scanned the person beside Reborn-sama as she stepped out of the car. There was no doubt that that person is Oozora. We were happy to have finally met her. Yes. **Her**. Oozora was a girl.

She looked probably around my age or a year younger perhaps. She had long brown curled hair hanging up to her waist. The dress she was wearing was simple yet elegant. It must be because of the way she brings the dress' beauty. I also noticed those boots she was wearing.

Those were the newly released boots that the leader personally designed. So does that mean she's from a rich family? She must've been raised in a happy family and a lively environment. I suddenly felt something from within me.

Is it jealousy? Am I jealous of her? Of course I am. Who wouldn't. She was pretty…a natural at that…I wonder about her voice. How would she sound while singing?

"Chrome…"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being mentioned by Reborn-sama. I turned to look at him and bowed with all my respect.

"Have the idiots come to the meeting room after you assist Oozora there. I will follow after I make two calls. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Reborn-sama."

I saw manager look at Oozora-sama before giving her to me. I bowed respectfully, "Please follow me Oozora-sama…"

"S-Sama?" she exclaimed with a hint of surprise. Why was she?

"P-Please refrain from calling me that or any of the sort. You could just call me Oozora. Or Ikust if you want."

It took for some moments to register what she meant. And when I looked around, it wasn't only me who was surprised at what she said.

"Ikust? Is that your real name?"

I gasped when I noticed that I just said that out loud. I was so embarrassed that I dared not to look at her at her eyes. That was definitely embarrassing to ask. I mean, I just met her! W-What if s-she-

"Ahahahahaha!"

I looked at the person laughing and saw Oozora-sama wiping the tears off. "No. It's not my real name. I was just called like that by this man," Oozora told me as she pointed at the smirking manager. I sighed in relief.

I could tell that she wouldn't just like be the other people that mistreats others lower than them. I am sure she is not that kind of person. Is she? No. She laughed and answered my question honestly. There was no hint of sarcasm or hate in her voice.

Reborn-sama reminded me once again that I have to lead Oozora-sama to the meeting room. I blushed. How could I forget! I smiled shyly at her and led the way. Sebastian was following us like what the manager decided at the last second before we left the crowd.

"Ikust-san. Would it be alright if you could tell us something about yourself like your likes and dislikes?" Sebastian asked out of the blue while we were walking down the corridors.

"Sure! Uhm… Anyone can call me Ikust since I'm not yet used to being called Oozora…And…hm….Oh! I am pure Japanese since I grew up here in Namimori as far as I could remember."

"Y-You're Japanese? B-But y-you look like an international model!" I confessed. I blushed as I covered my mouth. That was ssooo embarrassing!

I heard a soft chuckle from behind me and saw no other than Oozora-sama. "I am Japanese. And if you want to know that badly, I'm just a no-good nobody in my school." She smiled at me and Sebastian. The both of us were shocked.

She was a nobody at her school? Then they don't have any taste for girls at all! "B-Bu I-I'm sure that your boyfriend thinks otherwise…"

She flustered at what I said. What? "I don't have any boyfriend Chrome-chan."

"But your friends must be supportive right? That's why you could keep on smiling up until now despite of your experiences!" Sebastian said. He was right. She must have some great friends. She could smile brightly because of them!

And another surprise for the both of us, she shook her head. "I don't have any friends," she said in a sad voice.

I felt anger stir inside me. Those idiot pea-brains can't see that Oozora-san is a great person! How rude! Ungrateful! Useless! Good for nothing! Bastards-!"

"Aw~ Come on Chrome-chan. That's mean to say."

My head snapped up and saw Oozora-san look at me. She could read my thoughts? Impossible! Reborn-sama is the only person I know that can do this!

"Then add me to your list~ Besides! I don't need to read your thoughts. Your expression is already showing what you were thinking!"

Sebastian gaped like a fish. I would've chuckled at the sight but what Oozora-san said made me freeze.

We were snapped out of our thoughts when the door opened revealing Reborn-sama. He was leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. He knew?

"Of course. I can't let Oozora be Oozora if I don't know anything about her right?" the manager told us as he signalled Oozora-san to enter the meeting room. Apparently, the members were already there. Waiting. And surprise, surprise! The meeting room is sparkling clean, showing no sign of fighting _**ANYWHERE! **_

The door closed, leaving me and Sebastian frozen. We looked at each other thinking the same thing…Oozora…Just who are you?

* * *

><p><strong>((Inside the meetingconference room…))**

"Attention!" Reborn shouted making the members turn around to see their manager and someone they had hoped and dreamed to meet. Oozora…Finally…

"I want to introduce her to you all. This will be Oozora. You could call her that, boss or Ikust."

The musicians had a confused expression on their faces. 'Ikust?' they all thought at the same time. Oozora sensed the atmosphere tense a little. So she decided to calm them down even if it was a little. She bowed in a polite way making everyone look at her carefully.

She smiled at them in a sweet and warm way as she said her part of the introduction. And no doubt that she was the reason that they were currently blushing. '_Cute_'

"I will be Oozora but you could call me Ikust. Nice to finally meet you all in person, Vongola Band's musicians!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

YES! FINALLY DONE! Next chap will be all about Oozora and the other elements so stay tuned! Oh! Which reminds me, I read a review that said that it would be best if I don't pair anyone specific to Tsuki. I'll allow you to decide who she'll end up with. I kinda thought it was a good idea so what do say? Cause so far the results of the poll says that Tsuki should be with...Kyoya! But there is only a one vote gap between him and our second placer...Reborn!

So please review and tell me what you think! Onegaishimasu!*bows a full 90 degree*


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank for reviewing…  
><strong>_ **For** **Kura-Tokiwa69****- It made me glad that you are starting to like this story. THANK YOU!  
>For CryingDays , Yuki-shi-chan, Inferno Caeli , XxShiroumiArisaxX, xxOtakuForever27xx, Kildosad, Yuki97XD , Yuki97XD, PrincessAimi1827, catface, Aya-chan's Alice, lyricalwishes, random-khr-fan, MusicOfMadness and yuki hime - Well, here you go! The next chapter! Hehehe! Sorry for the wait!<br>For Zephychann - It makes me glad to know that you love this story. THANK YOU!  
><strong>For <strong>kuroitsubasa24 - I think so too~  
><strong>For <strong>Ayz283 - I just simply thought of the name. But I think there are other stories that uses 'Tsuki' too.  
><strong>For <strong>Akira - Hahaha! Thank you for your kind words!  
><strong>For <strong>hello-totoro-ninja - Arigatou~!  
><strong>For <strong>One of the Colorless - I see your point...hm... let me think about it...  
><strong>For <strong>YukariAiko - Hahaha! I thought so too!  
><strong>For <strong>SaChan22 - 'We'? THANK YOU!  
><strong>For <strong>10th Squad 3rd Seat - Really? Is Tsuki really turning like Reborn?  
><strong>For <strong>Belletiger BT - A love triangle? Can't see why not...but let me think about it please~  
><strong>For <strong>AnimeLuver2224 - Yes. I get alot of 1827 recently...  
><strong>For <strong>xXHalfPrinceXx - Hey~ What can I say? I love Chrome-chan. She could easily relate to Tsuki...  
><strong>For <strong>Rozelia13 - Thank you! And I notice that a lot of people like 1827 than R27...**

**She'll sing soon! I promise~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 6: Rejection**

_**((Inside the meeting/conference room…))**_

_"Attention!" Reborn shouted making the members turn around to see their manager and someone they had hoped and dreamed to meet. Oozora…Finally…_

_"I want to introduce her to you all. This will be Oozora. You could call her that, boss or Ikust."_

_The musicians had a confused expression on their faces. 'Ikust?' they all thought at the same time. Oozora sensed the atmosphere tense a little. So she decided to calm them down even if it was a little. She bowed in a polite way making everyone look at her carefully._

_She smiled at them in a sweet and warm way as she said her part of the introduction. And no doubt that she was the reason that they were currently blushing. '__Cute__'_

_"I will be Oozora but you could call me Ikust. Nice to finally meet you all in person, Vongola Band's musicians!"_

* * *

><p>Arashi was the first one to react after their lead's statement. "I was curious as to who caught the manager's attention but it turns out to be a weak-looking girl…"<p>

"Maa~ that's rude of you to say since we just met her," Ame commented.

"Kufufufu~ I must say, I am with the Storm this time…" Kiri said.

Kumo 'hn'-ed in silence then spoke, "Weak…"

Kaminari yawned, "And here I thought that this meeting would be a memorable and a meaningful one to everyone…"

"I'm extremely disappointed…" was all Hare said while crossing his hands on his chest. It was clear that he was really disappointed. The other members knows this since whenever he says his motto: 'Extreme!' He would shout it at the top of his lungs like no tomorrow. But he said it calmly which proved that he understood everything of what was happening.

Tsuki felt her brow twitch. Were they insulting her? They don't even know her! Did she made a bad impression on them already? "Uhm…"

"QUIET!" shouted the manager as soon as he heard the members' comments on Oozora. "You kept on bugging since the first day we all met that you wanted an Oozora. Now that I have brought her, you simply say that she isn't fit for the job?"

"But Reborn-san! She-"

"If it's about her talent, she has it."

Ame looked confused, "It?"

Reborn smirked, "She has the voice to charm anyone who hears her sing…"

At that remark, everyone changed their attention, back to the brunette. They don't see anything special about her. But their manager was another story.

He _**rarely**_ and as in _**RARELY **_complements somebody. His judging was also difficult to pass. Whenever they have their practice, the manager would always be unsatisfied with their performance. But here he is, bringing an Oozora like they pleaded him to do and yet they didn't appreciate her.

"Why…" Oozora uttered softly but everyone heard her.

Everyone was silent at first but the mist couldn't take it any longer. "You, my dear, are unworthy for me to have as a lead."

"You don't even have the resolve…" Arashi said. It was just recently that they had learned that their Oozora didn't gladly join them but was forced to by the manager.

"Are you sure you're up to it? I could sense some resisting in you," Ame told her with a sad expression. Sure he was contented with her as the Oozora but when he saw her expression, she looked unwilling and it was as if her mind was elsewhere.

"I don't like you," Kaminari answered while not looking.

Hare shook his head, "You extremely have no background. We don't even know you…"

"Weak…Fragile...Unpopular..." Were the three words that Kumo said without a care on what she may feel.

Tsuki felt hurt. She was rejected. She was truly happy that they might be the ones she was waiting for. That ones that would save her from…practically from herself… Was she just unlucky? Or they really aren't the ones that was set to be her friends?

"Idiots. You can't say all those things about her when you don't even give her the chance to prove herself to you!" Reborn scolded them. "You wanted Oozora. And I brought a talented and rare person that you can't find anywhere! Like finding a needle in a haystack! And you say that she's-"

"Please stop Reborn-san…" Tsuki interrupted the manager from his scolding. She couldn't take it anymore. "If that is what they see in me…then I will respect their wishes."

"Tsuki-"

The brunette shook her head, "It's really fine, Reborn-san."

"But-!" _'I promised you friends…It was our arrangement…'_

Tsuki smiled warmly at the manager as if knowing what the man was thinking, "Don't worry~" She turned and left for the door in a calm but a little saddened way. But before she was completely out of view she halted, "I've experienced a lot of things worse than this…"

And with that, she left with Chrome and Sebastian who were shocked to see her outside the room so quickly. Reborn frowned, _'Much more painful? Does that mean that she is hiding a lot more deadlier secret than what I had found out?'_

Arashi was the one who spoke up after their supposedly 'Oozora' left them in the meeting room, "What in the world was the girl even thinking…"

Reborn glared at each and every member in full force. The man was known to have a thick string of patience but it seemed that that string had finally snapped at what happened.

"What were you thinking…"

It wasn't a question. It was an order. And you could really feel the tense atmosphere that built up inside the room. "What were you thinking…**when you thought of rejecting her**?" Now, his voice became deadly. It was in a tone of voice that he rarely uses unless if he was really pissed off in a whole new level.

"Kufufufu~ You brought the wrong person manager. And this would be your first error I presume~?" Kiri spoke.

"Her mind is extremely not focused on being Oozora!" supported Hare.

"Weak. Pathetic. A sorry excuse for an Oozora…" Kumo insulted without a care.

"Why'd you even force her?" Ame sadly asked.

Arashi scowled, "She'll be the downfall to us…"

Reborn slammed his fists on the table as hard as he can. The table almost broke apart if it wasn't Ame's idea to harden the materials used to make the supplies. The members stopped and looked at their manager. Another surprise! This was the first time that their manager was so eager on something; going far as to support another.

"You don't know anything about her!"

"Please," Hare started, "Please do tell us on how you managed to convince a little innocent girl like her?"

Kaminari shrugged, "Was it money?"

"Kufufufu~ Or perhaps is it fame?" Kiri voiced out.

"Or she's just a desperate fan wanting to hang out with us?" Arashi finished the choices.

"None."

Everyone looked confused to the core as they didn't comprehend much to what the man meant. Usually, people wanted to join them for either of the three choices they said earlier. When they did some interview and auditions, they concluded that the ones infront of them right at that moment would be no good.

Those women and men a like whether too young, teens, or somewhere in their adulthood all wanted those things. But here infront of them, their manager was saying that the girl that he introduced to them as Oozora actually didn't want or simply had no interest on these things? Preposterous!

Ame was the first one to recover from the shock, "Then what did you promise her then, manager?"

"A friend…"

Kaminari became more confused as ever. First, that girl didn't want any fame or money. Now, their manager was telling them that the only thing that their manager promised her that made her agree to be Oozora was a friend? "A friend? That's it? And she agreed?"

"I promised her that she will have wonderful friends. One that cares and loves. One that trusts and listens."

"And we are those 'friends'?" Arashi questioned. He didn't manage to understand the way that girl, Tsuki, thinks. Usually, he can tell what kind of person one is just by looking at them and having conversations.

"I told her that," Reborn said and added, "which I thought was the kind of persons you are. But it looks like I was mistaken."

"Where does she live?" Surprisingly, it was Kumo that asked the manager that question. The anti-social, aloof person was asking where Oozora lives?

"I can't tell you where she lives," the manager told them.

Kiri was the one who commented next, "Kufufufu~ And why would that be manager? No matter, tell us her name then we'll find her since you don't want to tell us anything."

The manager raised a brow, "Why? Like I said, I don't plan on telling you buffoons anything about Oozora. It is already enough that you know that she's from that small Namimori Town."

Kaminari started to sob giving the signal that he was about to burst into tears, "I *sob* w-what t-to *sob sob* apologize!" And there went the water works. Kaminari started to brawl his eyes out. He felt so much regret that he couldn't take it anymore.

"If you want to see her that much," Reborn thought for a moment then continued, "you have to find her."

Arashi protested first, "But Reborn-san! It's like finding a golden needle painted in yellow while hidden in a haystack! We won't be able to tell if we have the right girl or not!"

Reborn smirked, "You'll find out if she is Oozora when you feel something about her. Something…unique if you want to name it that…"

Kumo sighed, "Fine. Then we will search by ourselves…"

But before they all left and start for searching the girl that came with their manager earlier, Reborn gave them a final hint.

"Oh! This reminds me….Ame. Arashi," Reborn called out to them. The duo looked at the manager a little nervous.

"I was planning to scold you since during school, while I was observing you, you completely ignored Oozora. Arashi even scowled at her. But since Oozora told me it was okay and she was used to it, I left you two untouched. But next time, I wouldn't be very considerate. Not very nice now are you?" Reborn told them then left through the window. Don't ask, 'IS HE INSANE?' Cause I'll probably answer you with a 'DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!'

Ame and Arashi stood there frozen by the door frame. The other members heard of this and were snickering. Their manager really loved to tease them.

…

…

Wait! Did he just said what they thought he just said?

"OOZORA-HIME IS IN NAMIMORI MIDDLE!" the duo shouted at the same time as they bolted their way to their said school. Hibari and the rest left their own separate ways. Since they were not a student from that school, they had no right to be even there.

And so, the search for Oozora and their mission to apologize was made…

* * *

><p><strong>((With Tsuki after she left the HQ))<strong>

The brunette managed to get back to her house without anybody suspecting her or looking at her in a weird or suspecting way. She was now currently returning to her home depressed and broken-hearted.

She sighed, _"At least I'm with Fran. Oh well…"_

Although she didn't show it to Reborn, Chrome, Sebastian or even little Fran, she was really looking forward on having friends. But when she entered the room, the band members just judged her immediately without even knowing or having any time with her.

What was her life turning to? She sighed again that night. She was finally in front of her house when she remembered that Fran would be living with her from now on. _'So does this mean that this is OUR house from now on?' _her frown turned into a small smile. _'Maybe sharing this house isn't such a bad idea after all~'_

She searched her pouch and took out her keys. But before she could even open the door, it opened automatically revealing small little Fran jumping towards her. He pounced at her making the young brunette squeak and loose balance causing her to fall backwards. Fran cuddled at her onee-chan, missing her presence while she was out with that hateful Reborn.

Tsuki chuckled and shuffled Fran's soft green hair, "Come on, and let's get inside where it's warmer nee?" Fran smiled and eagerly nodded his head. The duo walked inside. The brunette walked to the shower room at her room right after she tucked the green-haired child next to her bed.

She chuckled. After a few minutes, Tsuki changed into her pj's (pajama) and slowly slipped at her side of the bed. She pushed some of the bangs to see the clear peaceful face of Fran. She sighed, still not forgetting her disappointment. Oh well…Nothing's going to happen if she keeps on sulking over it right?

Fran's eyes opened and then thought, _'Onee-chan is really sad. I-I must make her smile again!'_

But little did anyone know that things were starting to heat up now…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So~? Am I straying away from your ideas my dear readers? I just can't let her be accepted that easily since that's what happens to most stories like this right? So I want to twist it a little.**

…

**Okay. Maybe not a little…I was planning on putting a lot of twists here and there so be sure to expect it! OH! So far, Kumo/Kyoya is on the lead on being Tsuki-chan's partner. Hope you'll continue supporting this! And for those that haven't voted, please do! EVERY VOTE COUNTS! Since not too far behind Kumo/Kyoya is Reborn! HEhehe~!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People! Thank for reviewing! Thank you sssoooo very much! Oh and sadly, I won't be able to update anytime soon since I'll be going somewhere here in the Philippines called 'Baguio' for DVBS (Daily Vacation Bible Study). But while I am there, although there are no internet, I 'll bring my laptop along so I'll be able to type while I am there. **_

_**Once again...THANK YOU!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 7: The Past**

_Tsuki chuckled and shuffled Fran's soft green hair, "Come on, and let's get inside where it's warmer nee?" Fran smiled and eagerly nodded his head. The duo walked inside. The brunette walked to the shower room at her room right after she tucked the green-haired child next to her bed._

_She chuckled. After a few minutes, Tsuki changed into her pj's (pajama) and slowly slipped at her side of the bed. She pushed some of the bangs to see the clear peaceful face of Fran. She sighed, still not forgetting her disappointment. Oh well…Nothing's going to happen if she keeps on sulking over it right?_

_Fran's eyes opened and then thought, 'Onee-chan is really sad. I-I must make her smile again!'_

_But little did anyone know that things were starting to heat up now…_

* * *

><p><strong>((The following day…))<strong>

Tsuki was up and making breakfast when Fran finally woke up from his slumber. It was already 7: 30 in the morning. He wasn't usually like this. He yawned and rubbed his eyes because of the sunlight. He saw his Tsuki-nee already up and running around the room checking her things, making sure not to forget anything.

'_Nee-chan must have school today. But aren't schools supposed to start at 8 am? She's ssooo going to be late…'_

Fran sat up on the bed and chuckled when his Tsuki-nee accidentally tripped because of the clothes on the floor. Now that he noticed this, his onee-chan's room was a mess. It was like a hurricane passed by and messed up the room. But surprisingly enough, her bedroom was the only one that was that messy.

The living room was sparkling clean; the bathroom was neat and fresh smelling. It was clear that the house was well maintained except for her bedroom. Tsuki saw her 'little brother' getting up and picked him up.

Fran yelped from the sudden action made by the brunette. He was carried in a piggy-back style, much to his happiness. He giggled as he was softly settled down on a chair. He saw Tsuki smile at him like nothing ever happened yesterday. But then, a thought made its way to his mind.

"Nee-chan?"

"Hm? What is it Fran?"

"Aren't you going to be really late today?"

And then, there was silence…

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"HHIIIEEE! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE TIME!" Tsuki rushed off after she apologized to little Fran and left. Fran waved back at his onee-chan. He proceeded to eat his share and drank his milk as insisted by the brunette.

Afterwards, Fran washed the dishes and left them by the sink to dry. He yawned, only to realize that he still needs some sleep. Deciding which option was better, he decided to sleep there on the couch.

Fran didn't know how much time has passed after he fell asleep as he yawned and tried to adjust his sight.

He looked around and when he decided that the place was clear, he went to the shelf which contained a lot of books. He reached a particular book that his nee-chan gave him when she decided to make him her little brother.

Fran sat at the couch and flipped the pages of the picture book. It was interesting…for him at least….

The book contained his nee-chan's earlier sketches of various things. The first page of the sketch book was a picture of a sunset in a lake. It was beautifully drawn. It was as if you were really there and staring at the said sunset.

He turned the page and saw a beautiful sketch of fully grown sakura trees by a sidewalk. There was someone there…a male with spiky hair, to be precise. But the drawing only showed that person's silhouette. Oh well.

'_I wonder who Tsuki-nee was thinking when she drew this…'_

He turned the next page and saw rather simple drawing of that same person. But only in this picture, his eyes were hidden behind his bangs. He has soft spiky gravity-defying hair. It made Fran chuckled. Now what entered his nee-chan's mind to make this person's hair like that!

'_Unless, of course, this person is real...Is he?'_

Could he be someone related to his nee-chan? Fran just kept quiet and decided to let the idea pass his mind. He'll just ask later.

And finally, the last page to have a drawing contained a picture of 7 rings. It was so detailed that he was sure that the brunette could be a great artist in the future. The rings formed a circle with one ring in the middle. Inside each ring was what it looks like weathers or elements.

There was the storm, rain, sun, cloud, mist and lightning. But the ring in the middle didn't contain any of those emblem. Instead, in the middle of the ring was a blue pearl. Something was inside the ring but he couldn't clearly what it was. He looked at the title, _'The Sky and its' Friends'_.

He then confirmed that the ring in the middle represented the sky.

"The Sky that embraces and accepts all…That is the responsibility of the sky."

Fran yelped and fell on the floor and turned around only to see the brunette smiling down at him.

"N-N-Nee-chan! W-What are you d-doing here?" Fran shouted n surprise.

Tsuki chuckled, "It's already lunch time Fran. And besides, we were only suppose to have a half-day today."

Fran looked at the clock. It was already 12:30pm! Tsuki chuckled once more and pointed at the sketches. "Do you know why I drew these?"

"Uhm…" Fran tried to think hard then finally answered, "Because you were inspired?"

Tsuki shook her head, "It is because they have their own meaning."

"Meaning?"

"Yes, Fran. Do you want to know that picture's story?"

Fran nodded enthusiastically. Tsuki smiled and ruffled the green locks of the young boy's hair. Tsuki then started her story, "You see…I saw these all in a dream…"

* * *

><p><em>((Flashback…))<em>

_A 4 year old Tsuki could be seen sitting on the swing all alone. She was known as a loner around the neighborhood. But Tsuki knew otherwise. She wanted friends. Every day, she would sit there on the swing and watch children play. Be it soccer, volleyball, chess, sand castle making, etc._

_She just stayed there but didn't give up. She believed that she would meet her destined friends. She had waited for them for months now. She was starting to lose all her hope. Her light. Her flame of determination._

_Where were they? Where were her friends? Wouldn't they already be there with her?_

_She shook her head. It was impossible. She will not have any friends. Ever…_

_Little Tsuki said good night to her parents as cheerful as she could and went to sleep. She thought that if she slept, there would be a new day that would come, and a chance to meet her friend/s. _

_But now, she had lost all her hope. She sobbed lightly as she let herself be cradled to sleep with tears flowing out from her eyes._

"_It's not over."_

_5 year old Tsuki woke up from the voice she heard. Surprisingly enough, she saw herself in the middle of a rose field. She stood up only to trip on thin air. Expecting pain to come, she closed her eyes ever so tightly._

_But what surprised her was that she felt a pair of strong arms supporting her. She opened her eyes only to come eye to eye a stranger she hasn't met in her entire life! Well…as far as she could remember that is…_

_He has blond soft spiky hair and the gentlest blue eyes. But when I looked closely, there was a hint of orange in them. He was still a kid like me but I could somehow tell that he must be 3 years older than me if not 4 years. _

_But what was really odd was that Tsuki wasn't nervous at all. The brunette was usually nervous and terrified. But there was something in this young boy that made her comfortable around him. Was this his aura? _

_Or his eyes? His action? His voice? His appearance?_

_The young boy offered her his hand and Tsuki took it without any second thoughts. She felt that she could trust this stranger. She was sure. He wasn't going to hurt her. He won't. He isn't that kind of a person…_

_He smiled so warmly at the young Tsuki as he introduced himself, "My name is Giotto…Taru Giotto. But you could call me Giotto if you want."_

_Tsuki nodded in understanding, "I-I…I'm S-S-Sawada T-Tsukinori. B-But people c-call me T-Tsuki…"_

_He carried the 5 year old Tsuki on his arms bridal style. He carried her underneath a really big sakura tree and the two lied down underneath. It looks like the last thing the duo knew was that they were going to sleep and the next thing they knew was that they were already here._

"_Nee Gio-nii…"_

"_Hm? Nani Tsu-chan?"_

_Tsuki played with her fingers nervously, "C-Could y-you be m-my friend?"_

"_I can't be your friend Tsu-chan…"_

_Tsuki felt rejected. At least she tried right? She did her best not to cry but could help stop the tears flowing from her eyes. Giotto seemed to see this as he sighed and hugged the young brunette._

"_I can't be your friend Tsu-chan…" he repeated as he tried to calm the sobbing little girl in his arms. "Because from now on onwards, I'll protect you! I'll be your brother Tsu-chan! Of you don't mind that is…"_

_Tsuki was taken aback, "A-A brother? H-Hontouni? (Really?)"_

_Giotto warmly smiled and nodded. It seemed to work since Tsuki's tears stopped flowing as she snuggled closer to her new nii-san. "You'll be the other part of the Sky, Tsu-chan. Together with me…"_

_Tsuki looked at the blond, looking confused. "Sky? What do you mean nii-chan?"_

_Giotto wiped the remaining tears from his little sister and leaned at the tree's trunk with Tsuki's head on his lap. "It's something I invented. I give titles to my closest friends. And now you're one of them Tsu-chan since you're now my sister."_

"_Do you want to hear them, Tsu-chan? The titles?" Giotto asked the brunette._

_Tsuki nodded, eager to hear what those titles were, "Yes please nii-chan!"_

_Giotto chuckled, "Okay. Let's start with my very first best friend. I gave him the title 'Storm' since the storm is restless. It suits his personality well. His name is Giovanni or G for short."_

"_Next is the title 'Rain'. The blessed rain that washes away the worries and problems. He always wears a smile and is a distressed person sees him and they talk even for a while, that distressed person would smile. Ugetsu, Asari _(Asari is his first name!)_ is his name."_

" '_Sun'…The bright sun that helps with all his might and power. He was a boxer but because of some personal reason, he chose to become a priest instead. But when we need him, he would always be there. His name is Knuckle."_

" _With the title of 'Lightning' come with the responsibility of taking the damage to himself to prevent its' family and friends to get hurt. He is spoiled, I admit that. But without him, even with the 'Rain' around, everything wouldn't be as lively as it is."_

"_Alaude is the name with the title of 'Cloud'. Aloof and distant with the rest, but when needed, he would help to protect the innocent and his friends and family. He is currently learning to be an officer and without him, there would always be fights and no peace or time to rest."_

"_The title of 'Mist'…A protective mist that deceives to help the family or his friends…My friend with this title is named Daemon Spade. He is what you could call a noble's son. He has poise and attitude. He does things in his own way that it is sometimes hard to understand."_

"_And lastly…the 'Sky'… The Sky's role is to embrace and accepts everything the others has and is. Could you tell me who the 'Sky' title belongs to, Tsu-chan?"_

_Tsuki smiled ever so brightly and giggled, "Mouchiron! (Of course!) It's none other than Gio-nii and me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hahaha! I finally get to introduce Giotto and the 1****st**** generation. It was quite hard to think about how to let Tsuki meet Giotto. That would be her past. This would be all for this chapter and I hope that I had managed to satisfy you all! Please review!**

**Q. Where are Kyoko and Haru?**

**A. Oh they'll appear soon enough.**

**Q. Where does Tsuki get the money she uses? **

**A. I have read this question many times from different readers and let me tell you this: SHE DOESN'T SELL HERSELF! Okay! Now that that's settled. That question will be answered at the next chapter. So be prepared!**

**Q. Doesn't Giotto have orange eyes? And what's up with the 'Taru' part in his name?**

**A. First of all, his name is really Taru Giotto. Next, his real eyes are blue. They just turn orange everytime he is in hyperwill mode.**

**Q. Will there be mafia?**

**A. I don't know yet. Please vote on the poll! It's on my profile!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**My dear lovely/handsome, loyal and awesome readers! I want to thank you all for reviewing this story of mine! I just got back from Baguio/Guinzadan and will be continuing posting chapters from now on. Thank you all for your support and I hope you would enjoy my story!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 8: Nee-chan's Job**

"_And lastly…the 'Sky'… The Sky's role is to embrace and accepts everything the others has and is. Could you tell me who the 'Sky' title belongs to, Tsu-chan?"_

_Tsuki smiled ever so brightly and giggled, "Mochiron! (Of course!) It's none other than Gio-nii and me!"_

"So this person," Fran pointed on a page with a man's face, "is Giotto-san?"

Tsuki nodded, "Yes."

Fran tilted his head at the side in question, "But you met him when he was young! How come you were able to draw him like this? He's already an adult!"

The brunette chuckled, "Well…ever since that day, we would sometimes be able to talk to each other in our dreams. But it all ended when I was 10 years old…"

"Ten? You mean 5 years ago?" Fran asked as he counted backwards. As far as he knew his Tsuki-nee was already 15 years old. So 15 – 5 = 10! So it happened just recently?

The brunette recalled another memory with the said blond…

_**((Flashback…))**_

_Tsuki and Giotto could be seen laughing under the tree with each other. "And when I returned, I saw G going on a rampage when he found his coffee switched to a chocolate drink!"_

_It has been 5 years when the two met each other at the same place. They would each take turn on sharing what happened that day. Giotto had few changes over the years. His blond hair was a little spikier than the first time they met. _

_His azure eyes were also darker now and deeper. His voice had grown mature and by the looks of it, he must have tons of girls wanting to get him. All in all, he grew up to be a fine and handsome teen._

_But the said blond wasn't the only one that changed over the years. Tsukino also changed in different ways. Her hair was longer and her hair was now pure brown._

_Her light brown eyes became chocolate brown, making her more attractive than ever. She also grew in height, much to her pleasure since she was always so small when she was younger. Now, you could tell that she could be a great model someday._

_Tsuki giggled when his nii-san finished his story. This time, it was Giotto's turn to ask the brunette, "And? How about you Tsu-chan? How was your day?"_

_Tsuki pondered for a moment, "Well…Everything is going nicely even after their death…" Giotto frowned. The brunette's parents passed away 2 years ago after they met (7 years old). When he was meeting the brunette that day, what he saw crushed his heart into a thousand pieces._

_The brunette was crying her eyes out. She was crying like no tomorrow. The blond quickly approached the crying child and cradled her in his arms. He tried his best to hush the child but his attempts so far didn't work._

"_Hush, Tsu-chan…You still have me don't you? Now don't cry…" Giotto told the brunette but still no change. He sighed and hugged her tightly, "You know…I never knew my parents…I was a weak child and some nice couple raised me as if I was their own…They…they died when I was 5 years old…"_

_Tsuki looked up to his onii-chan and saw his saddened expression. He then continued, "Because of that, I was able to find my real blood-related grandfather, Timoteo. He wanted me to take over the company in due time. He said he saw potential in me than another candidate…"_

_Tsuki's crying turned into quiet sobs. "He said I would find friends that would help me in troubled times. And to appoint them as my closest friends, he gave me a set of rings…" Giotto recalled. _

"_Rings?" Tsuki wiped her tears. Giotto looked at her and smiled, "Yes Tsu-chan…Rings. 7 rings to be exact… Let me show you…" Giotto held out his hands and imagined the rings. In no time at all, a black box appeared on his hand and showed it to the brunette._

_They learned from the past few years that they could make anything in this world however they please if they imagine it strong enough. Like the box for example. Giotto opened the box and showed his little sister the seven rings that he spoke about._

"_Kirei! (Beautifull!)" Tsuki exclaimed in delight. The rings were made of silver and the only thing that differentiates one from the other was their emblem in the middle of the ring. Tsuki recited each element from her memories about the titles that his onii-san made up._

_But what caught Tsuki's curious eyes was the one in the middle. That one stood up from the rest. In the middle was not just a simple emblem of what title the ring-bearer posses but a blue orb was placed in the middle of the ring._

_Then, a thought occurred popped out from the brunette's mind, "Nee, nii-san…?"_

"_What is it Tsu-chan?" the blond asked his cute/beautiful sister._

_Tsuki looked up to her nii-san. Chocolate brown eyes looked at those azure eyes like they were staring right at the person's soul. And this made the blond gulp in nervousness. "This will be the last day that we'll get to share the same dream under this tree isn't it…"_

_Giotto's eyes widened is surprise, "Tsu-chan…h-how did you…"_

_Tsuki's eyes started to tear up, "I knew that things were too perfect to last…"_

"_Tsu-chan…" Giotto couldn't help but sadden at this. He knew that this would be the last since after this night, he would be busier than before with his…'activity'; whatever it was…_

"_Sayonara nii-san…Don't ever forget me nee?" _

_Suddenly, a strong gust of wind started to pull the duo away from each other. Tsuki couldn't stop her tears as she tried to reach her nii-san that she had grown a strong bond with. Giotto also couldn't stop his tears. Before each one of them were separated from each other, Giotto shouted four (4) simple words that made Tsuki smile and nod._

_**((Flashback end…))**_

"He told you something?" Fran asked.

The brunette nodded and smiled, "He said, 'I will find you!' that night…"

Fran looked at the sketch in his hand once again. He knew that this sketch had to come from somewhere but he didn't know that the drawing has _**this **_kind of history behind it! Then, Fran felt a warm embrace.

"Come on Fran. I'll take you to my work today so you don't get lonely, nee!" Tsuki cheered.

Fran smiled widely and hoped out of the couch and ran into his chair in the dining table to start eating his share of lunch. When he ate a bite, his eyes shone stars. His Tsuki-nee-chan's cooking was second to none!

After eating their lunch, Tsuki washed the dishes and Fran voluntarily wiped the dishes and putting them in their proper places. Once done, the duo changed their clothes.

Fran was a little worried since he doesn't have any clothes but much to his surprise, the brunette handed him a child's clothing to change into. Fran looked at himself at the mirror. He was wearing a plain violet shirt with a design of a frog, paired with a brown leathered short. He went downstairs and saw his Tsuki-nee.

She was wearing a pink floppy cocktail with white laces. Fran rubbed his eyes, making sure that he wasn't seeing things. When he opened his eyes once again, it was official that his nee-chan was wearing what he thought she was wearing.

A maid dress…

Fran could imagine himself blush from the sight. He shook his head and pulled the end of the dress. "Are you sure that," the green-haired child pointed at the shortness of the cocktail, "is safe?"

Tsuki blushed then chuckled, "Don't worry Fran." The boy just nodded and trusted his nee-chan. Then when he saw the brunette wear a long jacket (making her exposed legs hidden), he sighed in relief. That would work…for now at least…

The two walked out of the house, with Tsuki locking the door. Fran held on his nee-chan's hand and smiled. It was rare for him to go out like this with anybody. Actually, this would be his first time that he was not worried while out in the open.

Not a moment too soon, the two were infront of a backdoor to some building. "Nee-chan…? Where are we?"

Tsuki took out a key and twirled it in her fingers in a playful manner, "My~ This is where I work Fran."

Fran titled his head. He didn't expect this to be his nee-chan's job. "You clean?" the green haired voiced out. There was silence until little Fran heard someone giggle. He looked up and saw his nee-chan bursting out laughing her guts out.

"Ahahahaha! No Fran! Ahahahaha!" Tsuki wiped the tears appearing in her eyes. "I work _**inside **_the building. I don't just clean and take out the garbage Fran," Tsuki added. She inserted the key on the door knob and it clicked open.

The brunette pushed the door open and it revealed a clear clean neat room. It was so shiny that you could see your own reflection on the floor and on the walls! Literally! Fran was awestruck at the sight. Completely speechless…

"TSUKI-CHAN!"

Fran turned to the source of the high pitched voice only to see a female teenager, who is most likely the same age as his Tsuki-nee. The girl had short light brown hair and is also beautiful. But for him, his Tsuki-nee was much, MUCH more beautiful than the girl infront of him.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuki exclaimed and smiled at the girl named Kyoko. Kyoko also wore the same maid outfit but the only difference was the colors. Tsuki's maid dress was orange and white while the other one was pink and white.

"And who did you bring with you Tsuki-chan?" asked the girl to her friend. She smiled at the sight of the little boy with green hair who was hiding behind the legs of the brunette. The sight might give anyone the idea that the child was the brunette's.

"This little one," Tsuki stepped aside revealing the little 5 year old more to Kyoko, "is Fran and I decided to adopt him as my little brother!" Kyoko squealed at the cute boy infront of her and gave him a tight warm hug.

Fran stiffened at first but soon relaxed. If his nee-chan says that that person was her friend, then it means that he could trust her. Then not too soon after, another squeal came from the door where the duo entered.

"HAHI! HE'S SO CUTE-DESU!"

Then before Fran even knew it, he was once again hugged by another woman. He barely managed to squirm free from the tight hugs he received. He looked up and saw another new girl in the room. She has brown hair but much darker than his nee-chan's. Her eyes were also brown but not as warm and open like his nee-chan. So all in all, his nee-chan is still his number 1!

"H-Haru!" the brunette said surprised at the sudden appearance of the teen. The girl named Haru was wearing also a pink and white dress but was darker than Kyoko's. Fran stared at her, _'She's also one of Tsuki-nee-chan's friends?'_

He stared at the crowd weirdly. His Tsuki-nee was so unique that even her friends were unique in their own way. So far, as much as he had figured out, the first person he met (Kyoko) was somewhat air headed and quiet but also polite and friendly. The second person (Haru) was a loud person and apparently, loves costume dressing.

Yup! They were a unique bunch…

"Oi! You three!" a woman appeared and pointed at them, accusingly. "What are you three doing here? It's work time! Our customers are waiting!"

The three straightened up and saluted at the tall woman. "Hai, Hana-san!" the joked and exited the room. The person named Hana just sighed. Then, she caught sight of little Fran. She exactly knew who would bring a little child there.

She motioned for him to come and he did so. She led Fran to a seat behind the counter so that he could watch his nee-chan working. Fran watched in amazement as the three who looked liked carefree was really quick.

They were in one table then on the other in a fast pace. The customers, on the other hand, were happy with the quick service and they didn't stop entering the café. Talk about a full house! Fran tried to look at his nee-chan but as soon as his eyes find her, she quickly moves to another table.

'_I swear that is Tsuki-nee could be that fast anytime and anywhere, she wouldn't have to worry about being late!' _Fran silently thought. He closed his eyes tightly and relaxed. As soon as he opened them, he felt a hand over his shoulders. It was Hana. "You want some water kid?"

Okay. First of all, Fran didn't like it when people look down on him just because he was a child. Secondly, Fran doesn't allow anyone to call him kid, child, toddler or anything else in between. Maybe except his nee-chan and her friends.

He just kept quiet as he reminded himself that this woman was also his nee-chan's friend. "Yes please," he kindly answered the tall woman. He watched her as she got a glass of water. Her uniform was different from the three friends. _'So does that mean that she could be the boss?' _Fran thought.

The woman named Hana came back with a glass of clear cool water just as promised and Fran gulped it all up in one go. That was the time that he just realized how thirsty he was. Oh well~ "Seconds please!" Fran exclaimed while holding up the glass.

The woman smiled, ruffled the 5 year old's hair and took the glass to get some more. Fran placed his attention back at his nee-chan and her friends and just like earlier, they were still working in a fast pace.

"Don't they ever get tired?"

"Just don't watch them. Whenever someone watches them, they sooner or later get dizzy and puke."

Fran turned and saw the glass of cool water in the older woman's hands, "Thank you!"

"Do you know anything about your nee-chan kid?"

Fran placed his glass down and shook his head, "She didn't tell me anything about her past."

"I guess it's better that way…" Hana sighed as she went to the counter to take the orders of their customers.

After several hours of working and Fran getting dizzy, it was finally time to go home. Fran got ready to leave but when he looked back, he didn't find his nee-chan nor her co-workers. He went back to the serving counter and saw his nee-chan's friends sitting patiently infront of a mini-stage.

"Nee… What's happening?" Little Fran asked them as he grabbed a seat of his own.

"Why don't you wait a little bit longer and you'll see~" Kyoko told him.

Fran looked around and still no sight of a brunette anywhere. "Where's nee-chan?"

Suddenly, the lights turned off and the spotlights were left open. There, on the center of the stage was a teen with a high pony-tailed hair and a simple yet breath taking dress. The dress was plain white at the top then the lower parts were in different layers and different colors.

She was also wearing a pair of white sandals and her hair tie was white ribbon with laces at its edges. Fran scanned the girl on the sage and his eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"N-N-Nee-chan?"

"Tonight," Tsuki began with her eyes closed and her lips forming a warm smile, "I want to sing this song for you four. Please listen nee…" With that, the brunette took a deep breath, "Hitotsu Dake…"

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
>ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai<em>

machigatta mama ni shiteta ano hi no TEST no kotae_  
>maru wo tsukete heya no sumi ni nageta<br>tokidoki naze ka bokutachi wa subete ga iya ni narisou de  
>hontou wa mada susumerutte shitteru no ni<em>

_seijyaku saite S.O.S. ga hashiru  
>hitomi hiraite koko ni tatsu imi wo<br>__tachiagaru imi wo_

WOW

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
><em>ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai<br>__I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai__  
><em>_ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai_

Fran was astonished. The melody…the lyrics…it was perfect! His nee-chan sang the words as if she meant them! Wait…Scratch that…She _did _mean them! That was why she could sing it that way!

_achikochi nobiteyuku michi no ittai dore ga hontou no __boku ga ayumi tsuzuketeku michi nan darou  
>dareka ga itsuka kou itta shinjiru mono wa sukuwareru dareka jyanaku boku wo ima shinjitai<em>

yuuki ga kitto hajimari wo matteiru  
>tobira hiraite furikaeranainda<br>tada mae wo nirande

WOW

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
>ima kono toki wo ikiteiru akashi kizamitai<p>

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai__  
><em>_ima wo ikiteyuku tsuyosa wo boku wa tsukamitai_

To say that Fran wasn't amazed was an understatement. He was speechless. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft and flawless voice of the brunette who he had come to name as his Tsuki nee-chan.

_mune no oku no kagami ni utsuru no wa__  
>ari no mama no jibun no sugao dake sa<br>tsukuri egao nanka jyanakute kokoro kara waraeru hibi wo  
><em>_aisubeki hito wo mamoritai dake nanda__  
><em>_negai wa hitotsu dake_

The green-haired child turned to see his nee-chan's friends and saw them in the same state as he was. Awed… It was honestly worth the time. Fran closed his eyes once again, feeling every word that was being sung.

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake__  
><em>_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake_

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai

_ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai  
><em>_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai__  
><em>_ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai_

Just after she sang, the trio clapped for the singer on stage. All of them wore smiles of being proud of her. They were too busy thinking about the brunette's voice that they failed to notice someone enter the room where they were in.

"As expected from you…I knew you would be Oozora for our band…the Vongola Band…"

Tsuki's eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice that she hadn't expected to hear again even after all these years, "N-No way…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hehehe! I just got back from my vacation in Baguio and Guinzadan for our DVBS. So Tsuki finally sang! And who is his mysterious person? Will he/she be able to change Sawada Tsukino decision?**

**Oh! And most readers voted that they wanted mafia to be included so I decide to do it. I hope those who chose not to include mafia isn't disappointed with me. I'm very sorry, but that's the result of my poll. I hope you understand! **

**Thank you for your support! And Happy Belated Easter! ;D  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank for reviewing…**_

_**MintLeafeon, 10th Squad 3rd Seat ,EK12 ,Stalker Of Reactions, Akahama Nera,Mutsumi Ayano, random-khr-fan, Yoshikuni Itoe, M.M.-chi, kuroitsubasa24 , Maso-chan , xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx , Haeuni94 , mad31lina, Ayz283, yuki hime, SasoLOVE111 , Frostfire613 , Winterferns, Battle-Royalist, herseybarrules, dimidium draco, Anime Fan, 0606, Kichou and minna san who included my story in their 'favorite stories' list... HONTOU-NI DOMOU ARIGATO GOSAIMASEN! ***bows a full 90%*_

**Please keep on supporting me till the end!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 9: More Secrets**

_The green-haired child turned to see his nee-chan's friends and saw them in the same state as he was. Awed….It was honestly worth the time. Fran closed his eyes once again, feeling every word that was being sung. _

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake__  
><em>_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake_

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai

_ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai  
><em>_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai__  
><em>_ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai_

"_As expected from you…I knew you would be Oozora for our band…the Vongola Band…"_

_Tsuki's eyes widened, "N-No way…"_

Tsuki's body was shaking as she wobbled when she slowly stepped closer to the newly arrived guest.

"I-It...It can't be…" the brunette extended her arms hesitantly. She was so scared that when she touched that person, she'd just wake up from this dream. And she didn't want that!

"Yes way, Tsu-chan…I promised you, didn't I? I told you years ago that I'd find you. And we finally meet in person…"

Tears were slowly escaping the brunette's chocolate eyes as she ran to hug the newly arrived visitor. Fran scanned the male who was hugging his Tsuki-nee. _'Why do I get the feeling that I've seen him somewhere?" _Fran thought.

Then a bulb lit up in the 5 year old's mind, _'That right! This person…He's the one in Tsuki-nee's sketch book!"_

"Gio-nii… I can't believe it's really you…" Tsuki sobbed on the blonde's shirt. He looked stunning today even though he wore the simplest clothes.

His top was consisted of a black and white vertical striped shirt with long sleeves. On top of this shirt was a dark blue vest and there was a black suit hanging on his shoulders. He also wore a pair of black leathered pants. Not to mention that his shoes were well shined and cared for.

Kyoko, Haru and Hana blushed at the blond who was hugging their friend and co-worker.

'_Hahi! He's so handsome!' _Haru squealed in delight in her mind.

'_H-He…' _Kyoko on the other hand was just speechless.

'_Such a gentleman he is…' _Hana told herself, _'…and quite a charmer too…'_

"Ahem!" Fran faked coughed to get back everyone's attention. As he expected, all eyes fell on him and he blushed at the action.

Giotto chuckled, full knowing what the 5 year old wants. He straightened up and released the brunette and bowed like a real gentleman. "My name is Giotto de Vongola. Only a few know my real name which is Taru Giotto. It's a pleasure to meet you all," the blond said in a soft sexy voice, "friends of Tsu-chan…"

Tsuki blushed upon hearing her old nickname coming from the mouth of her long proclaimed nii-san.

"Wait! But aren't you…" Kyoko pointed a finger on the blond.

Haru snapped from her dream world, "HAHI! You're the founder of the Vongola Corporation!"

Giotto raised his hands in surrender. "You got me there!" he admitted.

Hana looked at her two workers, "How could you tell?"

"It's obvious! It's in his last name!" Kyoko cheerfully told her boss.

"But it could be just coincidence," Tsuki said.

Haru was the one that answered back, "You could say that it's a feeling we got when he first appeared…"

Giotto raised a brow but was still wearing a smile, "A feeling? Now that's new!"

"You complemented them," Tsuki stated the obvious but she said it with a hint of sarcasm.

"And I bet you didn't say anything to nee-chan about who you really were…" Fran uttered.

The blond smiled sadly, "Guilty. But I have a reason for hiding it, I swear!"

Tsuki chuckled, "Don't worry nii-san. Fran is just messing with you~!"

Fran smirked in triumph and the blond blushed in embarrassment and defeat. He freaking fell for the trap! A damn well made trap made by a 5 year old! Giotto looked away, still a blush on his face. The others in the room laughed at the grown up's reaction.

"So Taru-san…How old, are you exactly?" Kyoko asked the blond.

"Me?" Giotto repeated as he pointed at himself. "I'm only 19 years old!" he said with a grin on his face.

"YOU'RE ONLY NINETEEN?" the trio exclaimed, surprised.

Giotto laughed sheepishly, Tsuki giggled softly and Fran just sighed. In his point of view, they were like little kids that were told that Santa Clause didn't exist nor did the tooth fairies. He didn't know how to react in all honesty since he hasn't been surrounded by anyone for a long time.

All this time, he thought that he had forgotten these emotions. But he thought wrong after he was found by his nee-chan. He felt alive, free and…normal.

"Fran?"

The 5 year old turned around and saw the brunette looking at him worriedly, "Fran? Are you alright?" He nodded and realized that he had been worrying the brunette who'd helped him and took care of him ever since he was found.

"I-I'm fine nee-chan!" Fran smiled warmly at the brunette making her smile back.

Hana stood up and went behind the counter. When she returned, she was carrying a tray. "Tea," she said as she placed the tray on the table. The five of them sat at the counter with the boss serving them their tea.

The six sat there, drinking tea and having some random conversations. Giotto and Tsuki were the ones that usually came up with the topic for the group to discuss. Then finally, Fran asked a question he had wanted to ask his nee-chan after he saw her perform earlier.

"Nee-chan…Were you the one that created that song?"

Tsuki blushed and shyly nodded, "I-I did…"

Haru clapped and so did Hana. "It was great!" the two told the brunette.

Kyoko agreed with the duo, "It really was a great song Tsuki-chan. You should be a song writer not a waitress!"

"Or better yet, why don't you try auditioning to be Oozora for my company's band?" Giotto suggested freely.

But before anyone could comment on that, Fran spoke. "She was invited by that blasted man, Reborn. She came home that night after going to meet that damn band and I swear that if I was just older and stronger , I'll tear those freaking musicians apart limb by limb…" the 5 year old revealed not caring if he just uttered some curses.

They all sweat dropped. It was so unlike of the 5 year old to say things like that. Even Tsuki was surprised. She didn't even know Fran knows how to curse. HE WAS JUST A LITTLE 5 YEAR OLD! And here he is cursing about the Vongola Band's members.

Finally, Hana was the one that spoke smirking, "You have a colorful language you have there kid."

"WAIT! CHOTTO MATTE! STOPU!" Haru shouted stopping anyone from speaking any more.

"You got invited Tsuki-chan?"

"Hahi! And you didn't even tell us?"

"It all happened so fast that I could barely comprehend what was happening!" Tsuki defended herself.

"So what happened?" Giotto asked. "I know Reborn. He has a good eye when t comes to deciding who is who. And if he chose you, it only means that you are fit for the position. What happened Tsu-chan?"

Tsuki looked at them and waved her hands infront of her, "I-It's honestly nothing! I swear!"

Fran glared at his Tsuki-nee for the first time. Tsuki got the message and stuttered, "T-They j-just t-thought t-t-that I-I w-was n-no g-good!"

"And they didn't give you a chance to prove yourself?" Hana asked with her arms crossed on the table.

Tsuki lowered her head, "N-No…"

"But Reborn deemed you worthy right?" Giotto spoke and stood up. "Let me talk to them. I'll tell them to let you in the band and-"

"N-No! Please w-wait!" the brunette stopped the blond.

"Why? It's obvious that you deserve to have that position!" Giotto protested.

"B-But-!"

"He's right Tsuki-chan! They should've at least given you a chance!" Kyoko agreed.

"And Tsuki-chan is really deserving, desu!" Haru said with a determined expression.

Hana simply sighed. She didn't have to say anything. It was clear on whose side she was with. She was 100% with the blond. It was clear that the band needed to be taught a lesson. But what they didn't expect was what happened next.

"Nee…"

Everyone turned to look at the green haired 5 years old who was wearing an evil smirk. It sent a chill on everyone and they shivered at the sight. He was just a 5 year old for Pete's sake! What happens when he grows up? Just what kind of a person would he be?

'_Definitely like Reborn…' _Giotto thought.

"I have a plan; Why don't we make their lives miserable…so miserable that it could drive them insane?"

* * *

><p><strong>((At a random private place only who knows it exists…))<strong>

"What do you think Arashi?" Ame asked with a serious voice.

"What is it, baka? Weren't you told that if we are not in the HQ, we can't use those names?" Arashi scolded his band mate.

"Ahahaha! Gomen Gokudera. I was just caught up in thinking…" Yamamoto apologized at the short tempered teen.

"Yaro-baka…So do you have any suggestions on who Oozora is in our school?" Gokudera questioned.

Yamamoto sadly shook his head, "I can't think of anyone that could impress manager like that."

The duo sat at the chair and faced each other. It had been 25 hours since their manager told them that their supposedly Oozora was attending the same school as they were and 5 hours since they sat there in silence thinking of who Oozora might be.

"This is impossible! There is no one I know that isn't interested with the Vongola Band!" Gokudera shouted in frustration. It was a good thing that no one was near the place.

"Maa, maa! We have to calm down and evaluate all of the students here in Namimori Jr. High, 'dera!" Yamamoto told the silverette.

Gokudera hissed when he heard what the other teen had called him, " 'DERA? WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD COME UP WITH A NAME LIKE THAT!" Gokudera ruffled his hair and tried to take deep breaths, hoping that he would be able to calm down.

"Look…Evaluating the students are a good idea but do you have any idea how many students there are in Namimori Jr. High?"

Yamamoto thought for a moment and laughed sheepishly, "Hahaha! Sorry! I didn't thought about that! Hahaha!"

"ARH!" Gokudera exclaimed and face palmed. He was talking with an idiot for 5 hours. What did he expect? "I just hope that the others are having more luck than we are…" the silverette murmured under his breath.

All they could do now was hope and trust that they will find Oozora and apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>((In another area with a prefect…oh the joy…))<strong>

Kumo sighed and dropped another folder he had finished reading. He removed his mask, hid it under the drawer and massaged his temple.

It had been 8 hours since he received the bio data about each and every student attending Namimori Jr. High. And his research was driving him crazy already. There were at least a hundred or more students in Namimori Jr. High and he had ordered his 'minions' to get each and every bio data of the students attending the said school.

He sometimes patrols the ground to maintain the peace and was familiar to the number of students. And he knows how hard it was to find some unknown girl that had caught the attention of their manager. For him, all these students were herbivores.

Maybe except for one female…

Hibari Kyoya shook his head. There was no way that that girl was Oozora. She wasn't that type of person. And when they met Oozora for the first time, she didn't flinch. She had an aura.

And the female he knew flinches whenever they meet, stutters and often hides and runs away. She was definitely different from the Oozora that was introduced to them.

Kyoya sighed. There was still work to be done. He could only wish that his fellow band mates managed to have more luck than he has…

* * *

><p><strong>((With Kaminari…))<strong>

Kaminari, the youngest member, yawned and threw himself on to his bed. After the meeting with the band, he went straight home.

The Oozora that they had met yesterday…he felt something about her... He didn't want to say it out loud but he wanted to ask the female the question: "Have we met?"

He had this feeling that the two of them had met already in the past. But if that was true, she would acknowledge him. But Oozora looked as if she didn't know anybody. Kaminari ruffled his hair in confusion.

What would he do now? He knew that the others would start looking for her and according to their manager's hint; she was studying at Namimori Jr. High.

He sighed. He passed by the said school sometimes when he lazily walks around for no reason. And by the area of the school, there were a lot of options on who would be Oozora. He laughed when an idea popped in his mind.

He knew that their aloof Kumo was patrolling the said school grounds, and he had relations with the school. He guessed that he would have been able to pull some strings and get every bio data of each female student.

Kaminari cringed, _'I bet he'll get a massive headache for this…' _

The teen rolled off of his bed and grabbed the phone on his study table next to his bed. He pressed the numbers of someone he hadn't called for a while because of the strict schedule of the band.

When the phone was picked up, he grinned. He looked at his mask and stared at the mirror infront of him.

"Hello? Hi! Long time no see, Tsuki-nee!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So how do you like my 9****th**** chapter? Sorry if it took so long! I just waited for your reviews about the previews chapter before I post this next. Things are finally rolling! And it looks like, some of the band members are more related to Oozora than they thought! **

**So I decided to reveal their connections with her on the next chapter. Hope you'll look forward to it~! **

**Please review!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story. And yes. Lambo knows Tsuki. But wanna know something more ironic? They all know Tsuki in more ways than one… Hehehe!**_

_**OH! And the other's connection would be revealed on the next chapter!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 10: Connections**

_He knew that their aloof Kumo was patrolling the said school grounds, and he had relations with the school. He guessed that he would have been able to pull some strings and get every bio data of each female students._

_Kaminari cringed, 'I bet he'll get a massive headache for this…' _

_The teen rolled off of his bed and grabbed the phone on his study table next to his bed. He pressed the numbers of someone he hadn't called for a while because of the strict schedule of the band._

_When the phone was picked up, he grinned. He looked at his mask and stared at the mirror infront of him. _

"_Hello? Hi! Long time no see, Tsuki-nee!"_

**((With the Tsuki…that same night…))**

Tsuki felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket. He looked at the screen to know who was calling her in that time of the night. The brunette's eyes widened.

"What is it Tsuki-nee?" Fran asked as he looked over and saw that someone was calling his nee-chan.

Haru and Kyoko looked at the brunette. Kyoko spoke, "It would be better if you answer it, Tsuki-chan." Haru nodded in agreement, "It wouldn't be good if you kept the caller waiting, desu!"

Giotto's intuition started to work and it was telling him that the caller wasn't just somebody. He looked over at the screen and his eyes also widened.

"Tsu-chan…. Is that the same Lambo that's with the Vongola Band?" he asked.

Tsuki nodded, "I didn't know that he was a member of the band…not until that night…"

Hana crossed her arms, "Lambo? As in that little brat? That Lambo?"

Giotto looked at the manager with confusion, "You know him?"

"Tsuki and that brat used to go to our house," Hana answered.

"Hahi! Let me meet him!" Haru exclaimed n excitement.

"Me too! I want to meet a member of the Vongola Band!" Kyoko raised her hand.

Tsuki made a 'sh!' sign and exited the room to get some privacy. When she had escaped from the piercing ears of her companions, she opened and answered her cellphone, "Hello?"

"_Hello? Hi! Long time no see, Tsuki-nee!"_

Tsuki smiled sadly when she heard the same voice that rejected her just yesterday…

"Hahaha! It has been a while hasn't it, Lambo?"

"_How have you been nee-san? Last time we got in touch was 6 months ago!"_

Tsuki chuckled, "It was. So what are you up to?"

"_W-What do y-you mean nee-san?"_

"You usually call me when you are planning something and I got the feeling that I have something to do with whatever you are thinking…" Tsuki told her 'little brother'.

"_You got me. It looks like nothing has changed!"_

The brunette heard a soft laugh at the other end of the phone, "I've known you for a long time Lambo. It would take years of practice if you want to scheme something that you don't want me to know about… So? What is it?"

"_Tsuki-nee…Actually, I have a favour to ask of you…"_

"Favour? What kind?" Tsuki became curious. Her 'little brother' was nervous and she didn't know why.

"_What kind of favour? It's the 'If-I- could- visit- you- and- stay- with- you- for- a- few- days'…That kind of favour."_

Tsuki smiled, "Sure you can. But why so sudden?"

A sigh escaped from Lambo's mouth, _"Things here are getting tense and I want to break away from my hell hole…"_

The brunette nodded, "I know what that feels. Sure! When will you come?"

There was a pause before Lambo spoke again, _"Next week? How about Monday? Is that alright?"_

"I already told you Lambo…It's alright…"

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you sssooo much nee-san! 'Till then!"_

"Uhn! 'Till then Lambo! Take care!"

The brunette ended the call and closed the phone. She giggled and went back to where her companions were.

She sat at her seat and looked at the people staring at her.

"What?" she said with an innocent face. But it looks like it wasn't very effective to those people. She sighed in defeat. They look like wolves, waiting for their meal. And that meal would be their conversation.

"It's Lambo," she told them.

"We know," Hana said with a bored face.

"Why did he call?" Kyoko asked her friend.

Tsuki drank some water and took a deep breath, "He said that he was coming over to my house next week. Monday."

Giotto was the one who reacted, "And I could tell from your behaviour right now that you didn't mind his action."

The brunette nodded.

"But why so sudden?" Haru asked. "Why did he suddenly want to visit you?"

Kyoko gasped, "You don't think that he managed to figure out that you're Oozora right?"

Tsuki shook her head, "I don't think so. But I think that my departure last night made a ruckus among them…"

Giotto smiled in triumph, "And now they're going havoc in searching for you, hm?"

Fran nodded, "But we're not going to let them find nee-chan her yet."

Hana studied the mare child with an evil plan, "But don't the company want Tsuki's ideas and her voice?"

The rest thought for a moment. The manager had a point. The Vongola Band needed Tsuki's voice and brains if they want to continue being on top of the music industry. Giotto looked at the brunette and the rest of the company. What would he do? It was his company's band…

Then, a light bulb appeared above the green-haired child's head. Fran grinned, "What if Tsuki-nee-chan writes some songs for the band and sings in a blank CD? That Reborn already knows who she is anyway. So we give those to him and he'll be the one to pass them to those bastards!"

Giotto and the rest looked at each other before the ideas of the 5 year old sank in their minds. They thought for a moment. The kid has a point…

"F-Fran!" Tsuki scolded the young child that she had proclaimed to be her little brother.

Fran smiled sweetly, "Yes, Tsuki-nee? At least let them find you while you can still help Giotto-san with his job. Anyone in favour of my idea, raise your hands now or forever receive my torturous method!"

The group looked at each other. A 5-year old was threatening with them? How bold can he be?

"I'm in!"

"Me too, desu!"

"Don't leave me behind!"

"Fine…"

Tsuki's eyes widened, "Y-YOU GUYS!"

Fran smirked, "Then let operation: Torture the idiot Vongola Band now commence!"

* * *

><p><strong>((The following day...With Giotto))<strong>

The blond sighed the third time that morning. How did he end up in this matter again? Oh right…

'_This is for Tsuki-chan… Get your grip Giotto! Just think that this is all for Tsuki-chan, Giotto! That's right! It's all for Tsuki-chan!' _Giotto kept on ranting to himself while trying to sound convincing. He brought out his black phone and rolled the entire contact list until he found the number of the person he needs to speak to.

_RING! RING!_

"_Hello?"_

"Reborn? It's me, Giotto."

"_Ah, Boss… What could be the reason that you called me? Personally that is?"_

Giotto sighed, "It's about the Oozora that you brought with you but rejected…"

Reborn tensed a little, _'How did you know? I was sure none else-"_

"I know Oozora, Reborn. I've met her since we were little kids. I managed to get that information out of her when that kid, Fran, told me about **that **incident," Giotto told his companion.

"_Ah…I swear that I'll let them find her on their own-"_

"I know they will find her but how long will it take?" Giotto interrupted then continued, "So we had made an agreement."

Reborn raised a brow, _"An agreement, boss?"_

Giotto closed his eyes for a moment and spoke, "Here's the full plan, so listen well Reborn and whatever I say will remain between the two of us. Got it?"

"_I understand," _was the reply from the other line as the blond started to explain the plan that was made.

…

"And that's practically it…" Giotto finished.

There was pure silence at first then Reborn replied with an, _"I see…" _and a, _"I'll get to it then…" _before hanging up the phone call of his boss.

Giotto closed his phone and took deep breaths. Problem with the Vongola Band solved, thank kami-sama. Tsuki was willing to the idea, Fran (a mere evil 5-year-old) was the one who made 'perfect' plan, Hana said that she'd support all the way (the finances) and lastly, Haru and Kyoko was more than happy to help make the CD's.

The recording place wasn't a problem since the said manager said that they could use her family's music studio which was an advantage since all the needed equipments were already there. Since surprisingly enough, the Kurokawa family was rich.

Now about his other job…

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

The blond raised the phone and looked at the screen of his phone. He then smiled at the familiar name of a person that he hasn't spoken to for a very, very, long time.

"Yo! It's been a long time!"

"_DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR TYPICAL AND ANNOYING 'HOW ARE YOU's', BASTARD!"_

The blond laughed sheepishly, "Hahaha! Sorry! I just got away since we haven't managed to contact each other since _**that**_ happened."

" _*sigh* Listen, Giotto, the reason why I'm calling is because that brat has been acting strangely ever since the other night. You have any idea why, hm?"_

Giotto sighed. The tone that his best friend on the end of the statement was a threatening one and nobody want to cross the caller's patience or else there'll be hell to pay. Even the blond was no exception.

And now, his best friend was calling him because he was suspecting the blond for his son's strange behaviour. Now there will be hell to pay…

"Uhm… I d-dunno w-what you're t-talking about!" Giotto stuttered.

Stuttering was a dead give-away. The caller immediately knew that the blond was lying to him. He glared at nothing in particular and yet Giotto could feel his friend's intense glare.

"**Giotto.**"

'_Oh shoot! He's dead serious right now!'_ The boss panicked which rarely happens to him now-a-days.

"**Tell me what's going on right this moment or else…**" the caller threatened.

The blond stiffened then broke down, "I'M SO SORRY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This chapter was quite amusing for me since I made Fran look like another Reborn and Giotto like a boss then a child who is scared of his mommy at the end… Anyhow! Thank you very much! Reviews and more reviews are greatly appreciated!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story. And yes. Lambo knows Tsuki. But wanna know something more ironic? They all know Tsuki in more ways than one… Hehehe!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 11: Smoking Bomb**

"_Yo! It's been a long time!"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR TYPICAL AND ANNOYING 'HOW ARE YOU's', BASTARD!"_

_The blond laughed sheepishly, "Hahaha! Sorry! I just got away since we haven't managed to contact each other since __**that**__ happened."_

" _*sigh* Listen, Giotto, the reason why I'm calling is because that brat has been acting strangely ever since the other night. You have any idea why, hm?"_

_Giotto sighed. The tone that his best friend on the end of the statement was a threatening one and nobody want to cross the caller's patience or else there'll be hell to pay. Even the blond was no exception. _

_And now, his best friend was calling him because he was suspecting the blond for his son's strange behaviour. Now there will be hell to pay…_

"_Uhm… I d-dunno w-what you're t-talking about!" Giotto stuttered._

_Stuttering was a dead give-away. The caller immediately knew that the blond was lying to him. He glared at nothing in particular and yet Giotto could feel his friend's intense glare._

"_**Giotto.**__"_

'_Oh shoot! He's dead serious right now!' The boss panicked which rarely happens to him now-a-days._

"_**Tell me what's going on right this moment or else…**__" the caller threatened._

_The blond stiffened then broke down, "I'M SO SORRY!"_

**((With Tsuki…Her POV))**

I smiled as I left the bouquet at the tombstone of the mother of a very close friend of mine in the past…Although I haven't talked to him in years… I sighed. It was the fact that I went here was really mattered, I told myself.

I kneeled then began to pray for her soul. May she watch over 'Smoking Bomb' even if she can't reach him anymore. After I prayed, I left to catch another appointment. But when I stood up and was about to leave, I felt a warm sensation from the wind.

"_Thank you…" _I turned around and saw no one there. I looked back at the tombstone, smiled and bowed one last time before dashing away from there. Then, on the train, a memory came back to me. I wonder why now of all the days of remembering…

**((Somewhere in Tsuki's memories…))**

"_HIME-SAMA!" shouted a familiar voice._

"_What is it Smoking Bomb?" Tsuki replied. Surely their keyboardist was there for a reason right?_

"_Uhm…Y-You see…" her friend stuttered which was really not him to do._

"_If it's about going to her graveyard…then you should, don't you think?"_

_Smoking Bomb snapped up and saw his leader smiling at him warmly. It was the anniversary of his mother's death of that 'accident'. He scoffed at that time. There was no way in hell that his mother died in a simple car accident._

_His mother's name was Lavina. She had long flowing silver hair and a one-heack of a pianist. She was beautiful and a lot of men were after her. But she had already given her heart to one man and to one man only. His father. Gregory Martino Gokudera. And as ironic as it is his father was not used to hearing his long name so his mother gave an appropriate one…G._

_It had it been 2 years since his mother died. He was sure that his mother was a very careful person so when he heard that she miss-drove down the curving point._

_Tsuki smiled at her close friend and repeated her words once again, "You can go but…"_

_Smoking Bomb was confused. His leader was using a 'but' with this one request?_

"_But…We have to come along too. If that isn't a bother to you and your father…" the brunette continued._

_The person she was talking to brightened up and quickly agreed to his leader's request. Then when Smoking Bomb and the rest of the band went to the gravestone, with his father, they played the couple's favourite song._

_And ever since that day, the band would always go to the gravestone every now and then, playing different songs and having picnics. And needless to say, everyone had a good time…_

**((With Gokudera Hayato…))**

Gokudera Hayato sighed as he walked to a familiar place with his father right behind him. Ever since the first band he ever joined got torn apart, they haven't managed to get in contact with each other…Scratch that. The only members he hasn't got contact yet was their leader; Hime.

He really misses her in truth. But what he really couldn't comprehend was why did she reject _**that **_offer? Why would she? It would've made their band popular even without the Vongola Corp.'s help. So...Why?

He shook his head and proceeded to walk towards his destination. His father was right beside him with a basket of treats; a picnic basket if you would want to call it that… They walked on and on until they reached a big cherry blossom tree which was in full bloom near the end of a cliff.

When the duo got nearer, they could smell the deceased female's favourite scent; lavender. The silverette turned to his father when they reached the tombstone. The son was suspecting the father to have reached the tombstone first before returning home then going back there again but this time with the son.

The father shook his head, "I didn't."

The silverette shrugged. He placed their set of flowers before the duo kneeled and prayed. Strangely enough, a gust of wind blew and the silverette heard a warm familiar voice telling him that the voice was glad and it was a past friend.

Then it just occurred to him. It has been 5 years since the band and their leader got separated. But still in the past 5 years, a bouquet of flowers would already be there before the silverette and his father get there.

But what surprised him was the first name his mind could think of, "Hime…-sama…"

The red-haired father turned to look at his son and raised a brow, "You mean that girl that led your band in the past?"

"And ironically, I'm still the keyboardist in this band too…" The silverette muttered softly but his father heard it clear.

Gokudera was silent. G sighed. It looks like he had stepped in a land-mine. He forgot how touchy his son was to that topic. He knew that his son misses his 'princess' even though the silverette wouldn't admit that out loud. Ever since _**that **_incident.

G shook his head and patted his son on his head, "Come on, brat. You're not that kind of person to get down that easily!"

And with that Gokudera reverted back to his old self…for now atleast…

"WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD PAT ME AT THEE HEAD BASTARD!"

"I'M YOUR FATHER! I HAVE THE RIGHT! YOU COULD EVEN SEE THE FUCKING RULE BOOK OF A PARENT-SON RELATIONSHIP THAT THE HOSPITAL GAVE ME AND YOUR MOM!"

Wow. A rule book? Seriously?

**((With Tsuki on the train…))**

Tsuki dozed off as she remembered a time when she visited the place with her past friends. She sadly smiled. She missed those times when she enjoyed her time with **them**. But now…

She shook her head and sighed. Ever since she didn't accept an offer that would surely rocket up the band, the band disbanded. And now it's happening again with the Vongola Band.

She recalled another memory from the past…

**((Flashback…))**

"_YO!"_

"_Noisy…"_

"_A..haha…ha… Gommen Skylark, but you really need to endure this!"_

"_*tick* Would you tell me a good reason why I shouldn't leave like right now leader?"_

"_Hahaha! Sky-san really can't endure this huh?"_

_Where were they? Easy. Listen to the background noises._

"_KYAAA! SKYLARK-SAMA!"_

"_SWORD EMPEROR-SAMA! PLEASE LOOK OVER HERE!"_

"_NYAA~! THEY ARE REALLY HERE!"_

"_PLEASE GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH HIME-SAMA!"_

"_AH! ME TOO, HIME-SAMA!"_

_Get the point? Now you see, Skylark really hates crowds and he hates them with passion. Sword Emperor or Emperor, for short, was just care-free and easy going. He was the only one in the band that could smile at everything good or bad. He will make everything shine and bright. _

_Tsuki watch the crowd get bigger and bigger. Then, the worst thing happened…_

"_**Line up or else…**__" _

_Although the fan followed by his orders, it wasn't because they were scared of him but it was the other way around. They adored his 'bad boy' side. It was the same with Smoking Bomb. But what matters is that they lined up properly._

_And of course, if there's a good part, there was also a bad part. Bad part was it took them a lot of hours before they managed to finish what the mob of fans want. Tsuki slumped at the table, Emperor just laughed his usual laugh and Skylark sat there._

_Why were the others not even present? Well…_

_Smoking Bomb had an urgent thing to do with his father, Hel went to who knows where, and Extreme just said that he had already plans together with his sister. The trio sighed at the same time. Then out of the blue, the door quickly slid open revealing a panting Hel._

_Tsuki looked at her acoustic guitarist with confusion. He wasn't the type to show anywhere without at least looking decent. The other two seemed to have thought the same thing as they also looked at the new arrival with confusion._

"_What's wrong Hel-san?" Tsuki asked as she handed a towel and a bottle of cold water. Hel breathed hard for a moment before speaking, "I-It's… *pant pant* Smoking…*pant* B-Bomb…"_

_The brunette immediately sprinted forward. Although she didn't know where the silverette was, she was sure that she'll be able to find him using her intuition. Her intuition was one of the best after-all. She could sense where one is or when one person will strike. Not to mention, she also has a calculative mind._

_She ran until she reached a dark alley and saw a mop of silver hair. She slowly proceeded and saw her best friend sitting there, looking up in the sky. Tsuki smiled and sighed in relief, "Smoking Bomb…"_

"_Urusai…(Shut up…)" the silverette uttered not looking at the brunette. Tsuki, on the other hand, stood still. The rest of the band arrived just in time to hear the silverette scowl at their leader. They too were surprised like the brunette. _

_The Smoking Bomb could always be seen like a loyal dog to their leader. So why the sudden change?_

"_Smoking Bomb… Are you-"_

"_I said shut up woman!" Smoking Bomb glared angrily at the brunette. Everyone saw this and did nothing. But what they didn't notice was the small tears forming on those emerald eyes…nobody…but Tsuki…_

_The brunette showed a pained-hurtful smile at the keyboardist. She continued advancing towards him while the silverette curled up like a kicked puppy._

"_I won't abandon you," their leader spoke with a firm tone._

_The others were surprised. They haven't heard their leader like this. They haven't seen or heard her curse or even speak in a firm, boss-like tone._

_Gokudera raised his head only to freeze when he felt a warm embrace. Then he realized that it was the brunette who was hugging him warmly. "H-Hime…s-sama…"_

"_I won't leave you, Gokudera Hayato."_

_Smoking Bomb tensed at the name and looked at his princess with a shock expression, "Hime-sama! Y-You knew?"_

_Tsuki giggled and nodded, "I do." Then she turned to the rest of the band, telling them to come closer._

"_I will always be here," Tsuki said with a warm smile as she closed her eyes and opened them again which turned to full determination yet it still remained its warm touch. Then she looked at everyone there, "I will be there for __**ALL **__of you. Please remember that Mr. Smoking Bomb: Gokudera Hayato, Mr. Sword Emperor: Yamamoto Takeshi, Mr. Hel: Rokudo Mukuro, Mr. Extreme: Sasagawa Ryohei and Mr. Skylark: Hibari Kyoya."_

_All of their eyes widened in disbelief and shock. Heck! Their eyes almost rolled out of their sockets in shock! Tsuki smiled and giggled once again as walked out of the alley, twirled and reached out her hands to them, "Then…Shall we go minna?"_

**((Back to the present…))**

A tear slid down on her soft cheeks as she softly uttered the words she didn't managed to say at that day she disbanded the band, "Gommen…minna…*sob sob* Gommen…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**More will be revealed on the next chapter with the other characters. So…I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews and more reviews are greatly appreciated! Okay! This chapter was mostly focused at Gokudera and Tsuki's past. And by now, you would now guess how the rest were related to Tsuki. Wonder when they'll realize that…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story! *does a 90 degree bow* Oh! And if things are a little confusing, I hope this chapter helps you! Enjoy~!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 12: More of the Past Resurfacing**

"_I won't abandon you," their leader spoke with a firm tone._

_The others were surprised. They haven't heard their leader like this. They haven't seen or heard her curse or even speak in a firm, boss-like tone._

_Gokudera raised his head only to freeze when he felt a warm embrace. Then he realized that it was the brunette who was hugging him warmly. "H-Hime…s-sama…"_

"_I won't leave you, Gokudera Hayato."_

_Smoking Bomb tensed at the name and looked at his princess with a shock expression, "Hime-sama! Y-You knew?"_

_Tsuki giggled and nodded, "I do." Then she turned to the rest of the band, telling them to come closer._

"_I will always be here," Tsuki said with a warm smile as she closed her eyes and opened them again which turned to full determination yet it still remained its warm touch. Then she looked at everyone there, "I will be there for __**ALL **__of you. Please remember that Mr. Smoking Bomb: Gokudera Hayato, Mr. Sword Emperor: Yamamoto Takeshi, Mr. Hel: Rokudo Mukuro, Mr. Extreme: Sasagawa Ryohei and Mr. Skylark: Hibari Kyoya."_

_All of their eyes widened in disbelief and shock. Heck! Their eyes almost rolled out of their sockets in shock! Tsuki smiled and giggled once again as walked out of the alley, twirled and reached out her hands to them, "Then…Shall we go minna?"_

_**((Back to the present…))**_

_A tear slid down on her soft cheeks as she softly uttered the words she didn't managed to say at that day she disbanded the band, "Gommen…minna…*sob sob* Gommen…"_

**((With Tsuki...))**

Tsuki sighed and slumped down on a near-by bench. She looked up and saw the clear blue sky greet her. She smiled and then she heard laughters. She saw a little girl with a stuffed toy rabbit on her arms. She was hugging the rabbit tightly as if her life depended on it.

Not too far from her, Tsuki saw two boys walking towards the already afraid and shaking girl. One thing that the brunette didn't want is bullying. She had experienced it first-hand and she would still experience it starting tomorrow since it would be Monday.

She stood up from the bench and approached the trio.

"Hahaha! Why so scared huh?" Bully 1 teased the girl.

The little girl was already in tears, "P-please *sniff sniff* l-leave me alone!"

Bully 2 grinned, "Oh yeah? Why should we? You bumped us and our ice cream fell. Why should we leave you alone? You should pay us back for that, brat."

"B-But I *sob sob* d-don't h-have a-*sob sob* any m-money…" she cowered back and her grip tightening.

"That's okay. We'll just tell your mommy what you did to us. And maybe we'll change the story a little…" Bully 1 said.

"I-I s-said I-I was sorry!" the girl retorted back.

"Ara~? What's this I am seeing?" A voice said out of nowhere.

The two bullies thought it was another kid like them so they turned around with confidence. But when they did, they saw a teen staring at them with a smile. No. Saying that the teen infront of them was smiling was a lie, since there was no way in hell was _**that **_a smile!

Tsuki looked at the bullies with a smile that always made her past band mates cower in fear. That smile could also make her aloof Skylark do anything! It was both a blessing and a curse. But she always looks at the bright side and it was the fact that it could help her and those around her.

Or maybe traumatize them… Oh well~

"Hm~? You two were going to tell me something?" she asked with that sweet voice of hers but coated with the tiniest venom.

The two boys immediately shook their heads, "N-No ma'am! W-We were…uhm…"

"Oh! Then you two are not by chance the reason this little girl is crying..." she tilted her head and coated her next words with more venom, "…**are you**?"

The two screamed and ran for their lives in record speed. But their speed was still no match for her own speed when it comes to running.

Tsuki sighed and murmured, "I really hate bullies…" She turned to look at the child she helped and saw more tears running out of the child's eyes.

'_Oh shoot! She also saw me in that mode!_'

Tsuki quickly tried to calm the crying child, who was showing no signs of stopping crying.

"Oya~ oya~? What is this?"

The brunette's gaze went to the new comer and she swore she could feel herself shaking in nervousness.

The new comer kneeled and raised the crying child's chin, forcing her to look at his eyes, "And why is the princess crying?"

In that instant, the little girl fainted right on the spot. Why? Let's just say that when she saw the new comer, she felt as though she saw a glimpse of heaven.

"K-Konnichiwa…" Tsuki greeted nervously. She knew the man. The only thing is… he can't recognize her.

The man grinned, "Kufufufufu~ Good afternoon to you too, young maiden…"

* * *

><p><strong>((With Giotto…))<strong>

The blond slumped to his bed, tired. It has been a long day for him, no thanks to the plan of that evil scheming Fran. Damn! The next generation is getting smarter! And if he finds a baby talking complete sentences, can walk, can hold a gun, wears adult clothes, etc…He wouldn't that be surprised…

Giotto sighed. Earlier that day, his childhood friend just called and demanded things about what was going on. But he smirked. If his friend's son was acting strangely, it would only mean one thing…

The search for Oozora was on!

Right now, he was currently staring on the ceiling while his mind was slowly drifting to Lala~ Land. Despite the tiresome day that he had, it was totally worth it. At least he'll be able to see his precious Tsu-chan now. He grinned at the thought of the Vongola Band gaping when they find out the truth.

Giotto was having fun with this torture but the person that came up with it is truly fearsome. Maybe he should hire the green-haired child when he gets a little older. But then again…If he does the wrong thing, he would most probably receive the wrath of a certain brunette.

He could see that the brunette had grown attached to the child, even to go far as to adopt him. Somehow, the blond felt something when the idea of the two being close pops into his head. Was it jealousy?

No.

It was impossible he could feel that way since he only sees the young teen as his younger sister; as a family. Maybe….it was depression… Now that the boy, Fran, has entered her life, she now has someone to be with. Now, he wasn't the only one on her family. Now that she has Fran, would that mean that his role as her 'older brother' ends?

He felt sad and lost without her. Her smile is always warm and calming. He knew that he was only a temporary brother until she could handle herself. But he never expected it to happen so soon. Would she forget about him? What about the times they spent together in the past? What happens now?

The blond groaned in frustration and sighed. He shut his eyes close and let his troubles go. He would deal with them when he wakes up. But for now, he needs to rest. And sleep he shall do!

* * *

><p><strong>((Later that night…With Tsuki…))<strong>

Tsuki let out a sigh and locked the door. After meeting a familiar face, she just lashed out and escaped the man. She wasn't ready. She wasn't prepared to meet them once again…not after her decision of disbanding their band…

'_It was my decision…I won't regret it… It… It was for the best…'_

She made her way up to the bedrooms but before she entered hers, she took a quick peek at the other residence. The brunette smiled when she saw the young green haired asleep his bed. When she returned to her own room, she smiled.

She hurried to the study desk which was near the window and right beside her bed (Imagine Tsuna's room in the anime!). She took out a key and unlocked the well protected drawer. Her smile widened when she saw an all too familiar handmade book, made by herself.

She quietly closed the drawer and threw herself on her soft bed. The sheets were baby pink with lines of green, blue, red, and orange. She hugged the book tightly, showing that it had been a long time since she opened it.

She never knew that a day would come that she could muster up her courage and open the book that contained all her memories with the past band. She had changed like... a lot during those years she had been separated with them.

Her light brown hair in the past was now darker with a few blond locks here and there. Her face also has changed. From the baby and cute face, she was now a beauty and her face screamed: 'INNOCENT!'; and which was probably the reason her friends, Fran and her self-proclaimed brother have to protect her from the so-called 'wolves'.

She also grew in height. She was no longer that small cute girl but she was now a teenager with the proper height. But according to her friends, she was still short. _'Wonder why…' _Tsuki thought as she tilted her head sideward.

When she first watched the debut of the Vongola Band, she was so surprised to see who the members were that she fell of the couch. When she looked back up on the screen, hoping that they were only look-a-likes, her eyes almost fell out of their sockets when they were introduced.

Their voice, their hair, the instruments they were playing, their eyes, their poise…they were all so damn similar that it had to be them!

She was disappointed at first. But smiled that at least they were where they belong. But unknown to her, while she was watching the debut with a smile on her face, tears were escaping from her eyes.

Memories that she had almost forgotten; memories she had spent with them; they were all coming back at her. It felt that as if the heavy burden that was just lifted from her came falling down back again but this time, much heavier and more painful.

That day, she locked away anything that involves her and her past band. But now, she could handle the pain as she had made friends and now, reunited with Giotto. She opened the first page with a smile. It was a picture when they all first met each other. Tsuki was the one inviting.

When the day came, everyone that she invited came and they all met each other for the first time. Tsuki, being so childish and carefree she was in the past, made a decision to take a picture with all of them.

When the picture was taken, it wasn't so formal. Smoking Bomb was yelling at Sword Emperor, who in turn was laughing as if nothing was happening. Extreme was shouting in the background, making Skylark glare at him. Hel…well…you could say that only he and Tsuki remained 'normal' in the picture.

Now, on her bed, Tsuki smiled at the picture. It was also the day that their band name was chosen. After everything that had happened that day, Tsuki ended up being the one who named the band. She was the leader so she did have the right.

"Hitsuzen…" Tsuki read the title of the picture, which she had written below the said picture.

* * *

><p><strong>((<strong>_**Flashback…))**_

_Sawada Tsuki was pacing around the room she was currently in as she was waiting for her band mates to appear. 'Oh no… What to do? What to do? W-What if they d-don't agree to m-my terms and d-doesn't come? W-What to do! WHAT TO DO!' the brunette screamed inside her head._

_Then after a few moments, the door swung open and out revealed a silver haired boy. He was wearing a plain red shirt with a grey jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He was wearing a scowl on his face, obviously dissatisfied with the fact that he was the only one there. But when he turned around, feeling a presence behind him, his eyes widened when he saw the brunette with her usual calm, warm and accepting smile. This caused the silverette to blush as he bowed and sat to his assigned seat._

_Next to enter was another boy with short black hair and was wearing a big smile on his face. It was obvious that he was the carefree type. Just like what Tsuki wanted. He turned around and saw the silverette and waved at him. The silverette, in turn, nodded then went back to his own world. The black-haired turned and smiled at the brunette who was leaning by the wall. He recognized her as the one who invited him to join her band._

_Not too soon after, two teens entered. One had white hair while the other had blue hair. The white-haired was a loud one. He kept on screaming 'EXTREMEEE!', while the other one was quiet. But needless to say, the quiet one really stood out. Why? Let's just say that he has the most rarest and unique hairstyle around. _

'_I mean…pineapple? Why a pineapple hairstyle out of all the choices?' Tsuki tried her best to hold in the laughter that was building up. There was no way that she'll laugh at his hairstyle! Her band still needs an Acoustic Guitarist! And it was rare to have a talent that catches her attention. She was a picky person after all…_

_The duo sat at their seats and all you could here were several 'EXTREMEEE!', some 'Hahaha~', a 'tsk', and 'Kufufufu~'_

_Tsuki cringed at them. But everyone turned silent when the door was clicked open. A teen with jet black hair and steel gray eyes entered the room. He was wearing a plain white polo with a black coat. He looked around the room and spotted the 'herbivore' that had the courage to talk to him, much less than invite him to join her so-called 'band'._

_Tsuki smiled when she saw the last person she invited sit on the rectangular table. She walked towards the end of the table and showed them a big, warm smile. _

"_Ohayou minna-san!" she greeted them ad continued, "I'm glad to see that all of you accepted my invitation. I saw your talents and it touched me that you are hiding something magnificent from the world. That is why I have decided to invite each and every one of you to come and join me in making a dream band."_

"_And I am guessing that there is more to it than it seems," the pineapple teen said._

_Tsuki smiled and nodded her head, "You are all hiding your potential with your own personal reasons and I will not bug you on telling me or the others right here. But I want all of you here to know why I chose you."_

_The one with a big smile and cheery aura was the one who reacted this time, "But didn't you already said that you chose us since you saw our potential?"_

"_Yes. But there is also another reason," Tsuki answered as she closed her eyes for a moment and opened them once again. "I have always believed this ever since when I was young. When I saw you hiding such magnificent talent, you have reminded me of it. That is why I chose you. You reminded me of my belief."_

"_Belief? And what is your belief?" the silverette questioned the brunette infront of them._

_Tsuki's smiled at the silverette's direction and then back at the rest of the invited / chosen ones, "I believed…that we all deserve to be heard…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**HAI! HAI! HAI! SOKKO MADE! This is where I'll leave you, readers, for now. The flashback doesn't end there since I have already achieved my goal on explaining things more clearer. Oh! And if you have any questions, you can ask me. I won't bite. And I'll answer them, unless it has something to do with the future chapters. You'll have to wait until then.**

**Thank you minna-san for supporting me 'till now! And I appreciate those who used some of their time to leave a review. Knowing that I received a lot of reviews really motivate and inspire me. So thank you!**

**Oh! And when I saw this pic, I immediately saw younger Tsuki! Here's the url: h t t p : / / w w w . z e r o c h a n . n e t / 1 0 1 9 9 4 2 Just take the spaces out! Enjoy~!  
><strong>

**Take care and God bless~! ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated for you all since a lot has been asking bout her past. I'll revel more in another flashback in the future bout the band disbanding... Thank you for your loyalty and patience! Oh! And did I tell you guys that I love you? Well... Now you know! Thank you and enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 13: A Past Once Forgotten…**

_Tsuki smiled when she saw the last person she invited sit on the rectangular table. She walked towards the end of the table and showed them a big, warm smile. _

"_Ohayou minna-san!" she greeted them ad continued, "I'm glad to see that all of you accepted my invitation. I saw your talents and it touched me that you are hiding something magnificent from the world. That is why I have decided to invite each and every one of you to come and join me in making a dream band."_

"_And I am guessing that there is more to it than it seems," the pineapple teen said._

_Tsuki smiled and nodded her head, "You are all hiding your potential with your own personal reasons and I will not bug you on telling me or the others right here. But I want all of you here to know why I chose you."_

_The one with a big smile and cheery aura was the one who reacted this time, "But didn't you already said that you chose us since you saw our potential?"_

"_Yes. But there is also another reason," Tsuki answered as she closed her eyes for a moment and opened them once again. "I have always believed this ever since when I was young. When I saw you hiding such magnificent talent, you have reminded me of it. That is why I chose you. You reminded me of my belief."_

"_Belief? And what is your belief?" the silverette questioned the brunette infront of them._

_Tsuki's smiled at the silverette's direction and then back at the rest of the invited / chosen ones, "I believed…that we all deserve to be heard…"_

_**((Continuation of the Flashback…))**_

"_Interesting~" the pineapple said._

"…_Hn…" was the only reply of the one who was glaring at everyone earlier._

"_Hahaha! I like it!" the cheerful one said._

"_Deserved to be heard, huh…" the silverette uttered._

"_EXTREME BELIEF!" the loud one shouted. It was a miracle that their ears were still functioning…_

"_So shall we introduce ourselves? I instructed to you all to make a 'name' right? And your name must be somehow related to yourself," Tsuki smiled at them and pointed at herself. "Ja! Let me introduce myself first! My 'name' is Hime and I'll be this band's singer. Hajimemashite! (Nice to meet you!)"_

"_I'm Smoking Bomb," the silverette introduced himself in a rather calm matter._

"_My 'name' is Sword Emperor! Let's get along ne!" the cheerful one waved his hands in the air._

_The loud one opened his mouth but closed it afterwards, "You can call me Extreme, to the extreme!" And surprisingly enough, he didn't shout._

"_Hn…Skylark…Disturb me, annoy me and crowd around me without my permission, I'll bite you to death," the glaring one warned specially to the pineapple-haired._

"_Kufufufu~ Name me Hel. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh. And if you don't want to see hell itself, refrain from calling me __**pineapple**__," he said with a serious voice but became deadly when he mentioned the last part of his sentence._

"_Demo…" the brunette murmured but everyone heard her so their attention was now back on her, "why __**is **__your hair like that Hel-san?"_

"_*tick* I beg your pardon Hime?" Hel's patience was wavering as he tried to keep his cool._

"_Yeah…I was wondering that myself…Why a pineapple? Why not a basic hairstyle?" Smoking Bomb asked._

"_*tick* W-What are you trying to pull Smoking Bomb? *twitch twitch* Surely you are not implying something are you?" the blue-haired's brow kept on twitching non-stop._

"_Ahahaha! Maa maa~ Isn't that enough~ Hel-chan really looks like he'll pop anytime soon!" Sword Emperor or Emperor for short said with a wide smile on his face._

"_*twitch twitch* Ch-chan? *deadly aura* And who gave you permission to use that in my name? Hm, Emperor~?" By now, Hel was releasing his deadly aura that scared a lot of people. _

_But unfortunately for him, these people who are sitting with him were under any circumstances a normal person. So his deadly aura was useless with these people._

"_Are you threatening, pineapple? Cause if you are, I'll have to bite you to death…" the black-haired guy who was a moment ago silent finally spoke._

"_Oya~ Oya~ Is this a challenge? I have been practicing in fighting people like you tweety…" Hel taunted._

_A vein popped in Skylark's head and everyone heard it, "Bring it on."_

"_EXTREME!" Extreme shouted on the top of his lungs for no reasonable reason._

"_Ahem!" Tsuki fake coughed. But it was effective since all of the room's occupants' attention were now on her again. "So about your instruments… I have already prepared everything before hand and are now waiting for their respective owners on the next room. Do you want to meet them?"_

_Everyone looked at each other before standing up. They all followed the brunette to the next room. The room was spacious in the least. And the equipments were complete. The microphones, their stands, the soundproof part of the room, the button thingies, chairs, etc. were all there in the room._

_Tsuki was inside the soundproof room and gave them the signal to enter. When they all did, they saw all of their destined instruments there in the middle. They didn't know if it was all just in their heads but they all felt like the instruments were calling out to them._

_Each of them went to their places. Smoking Bomb went to the newly made keyboard; Sword Emperor / Emperor went to the blue and white bass guitar; Extreme picked up the drum sticks and sat behind the yellow drum set; Skylark went to the stand where his purple electric guitar was placed; and finally, Hel went to the indigo acoustic guitar._

_All of them could tell that these instruments were brand new and expensive. Tsuki smiled at them, "You guys want to try it out?"_

_Everyone saw the music score that was with their instruments. They took it without saying anything else. The brunette nodded, "Let's try doing the first song. Is it alright?"_

"_Nee, Hime... I always listen to different musics and I haven't heard this song before. Where'd you get it?" Emperor asked._

"_Hn. This song is interesting, herbivore. I'm also curious as to where you found it," Skylark said. Everyone looked at him weirdly like he had grown another head and was speaking in whatever language was out there._

"_What?" the teen asked, not getting as to why they were looking at him like that._

"_That's the longest thing you've said to the extreme!"_

_Skylark sighed and looked at the brunette, "Well?"_

_Tsuki smiled sheepishly, "Actually, I'm the one who wrote that song…"_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"_EEHHH?"_

"_W-What? I-Is it that hard to believe?" Tsuki stuttered in between her sentences._

"_Kufufufu~ This song is a simple one. Although the rhythm and the lyrics are good, how can we be sure that it'll come out perfectly?"_

_The brunette grinned, "Just play it. And since you all said that the song was basic, you can play it right, right?"_

"_Tsk. Let's just play it," Smoking Bomb grumbled in annoyance. They were there to play damn it! So why were they all there standing and asking questions? The music can answer their questions for them later after they play._

"_Smoking Bomb is right. Then shall we start?" Tsuki asked them._

_Everyone nodded and they all placed their music scores on the music sheet stand. Then, they started playing the intro. It was a soft music at the start then the beat turned to normal. The music that they produced was very pro-like. They were even shocked themselves. _

_They haven't played any song with each other and yet they were able to harmonize just perfectly as if they have already practiced the song. Maybe it was what Hel said earlier. This was a simple song. Surely anyone can make the same results as they had._

_mitsumete SMILE FOR ME, SMILE FOR YOU  
>issun de hora kira kira<br>mainichi ga SPECIAL ni natte yuku, LET'S GO!  
><em>

_migi poketto ni ai no hana, OH YES!  
>mou katappo ni kimi no migi te, OH YES!<em>

kuri dasu machi CIRCUS TOWN hikari to kage ga UP DOWN  
><span>isshouni kake nukeyou<span>

GOAL he STEP BY STEP, STEP BY STEP

_chotto zutsu de kamawanai kimi no PACE ga chodo ii  
>mitsumete SMILE FOR ME, SMILE FOR YOU<br>issun de hora kira kira  
>mainichi ga SPECIAL ni natte yuku<em>

_Finally finishing the short song, everyone was quiet. Nobody spoke for a while. Heck! Everyone didn't seem to be breathing! Tsuki panicked at this._

'_HIIEEE! D-Did I sang the song wrong? D-Did my voice s-sounded off? Oh gawd! Why isn't anyone talking? HIIEE! WHAT TO DO! TSUKI! WHAT TO DOOOOOO!"_

"_HIME-SAMA IS THE BEST!" shouted the silverette._

_Tsuki looked at him with a pure shocked expression. She swore that she could see a dog ears and a wagging tail on the silverette just now, "E-Eh?"_

"_Ahahaha! That's some voice you have there, Hime-chan~!" Emperor grinned._

"_YOU HAVE AN EXTREME VOICE!" cheered the loud one._

"_Hn. Talent," was what the silent one said but it was clear that he was complementing her._

"_Kufufufu~ it looks like Hime-sama also has this rare talent that she sees in us," Hel smirked._

"_E-Eh? W-What are you a-all t-t-talking a-about? M-My v-voice is nothing s-sp-special! Really!" Tsuki told them with blushed cheeks._

_When the part where the brunette was going to sing, they all expected a simple voice from a simple girl but they were taken aback when they heard her voice. It was beautiful. She could make a simple song turn to a meaningful one._

_Hell! If ever she sang Twinkle-Twinkle, they were sure that it would come out into something really touching. Her voice was like that of an angel. It was pure and innocent. Her voice was soft and she places all of her emotions into the soundless lyrics. She brought life. _

_And now they could see a future with her and their band. They can't wait for their first performance. Their first chance to be heard…_

_After then, they gathered together in a circle with their instruments on hand (the drum sticks in Extremes' case). _

"_So what do you guys think we should name the band?" Emperor questioned his band mates._

"_You mean you haven't chosen Hime-sama?" Smoking Bomb turned to the brunette who in turn shook her head._

"_No. I thought that it would be best if we come up with the name ourselves. With all of us," she answered truthfully._

"_Kufufufu~ Interesting… A name huh…" Hel began to think of several names but quickly rejected them, seeing that they don't fit._

"_Hn." (Typical him…)_

"_EXTREME! WE SHOULD NAME OUR BAND SOMETHING MEANINGFUL!" the loud one suggested._

"_Tsk. We all know that baka (idiot). What word is the problem?" the silverette growled._

"_Ahahaha! Maa maa~! Let's think of a name that we could all agree nee~" Emperor tried to calm the irritated teen next to him._

"_Kufufufu~ but will the band name be in English? Or Japanese?" Hel asked._

"_It would be better if it was Japanese. It would clearly show that we are proud to be one," Tsuki smiled._

"_How about H-6 to the extreme!" Extreme shouted._

"_Herbivore… Why H-6?" Skylark questioned._

"_Yes. Pray tell why," Smoking Bomb supported._

"_H stands for Hime-chan's name and 6 because we are 6 to the extreme!"_

_Everyone sweat dropped. "Kufufufu~ I don't like the name…" Hel bluntly said._

"_Boring."_

_ARROW PIERCES… PANG!_

"_Lame."_

_PANG!_

"_Too Simple"_

_PANG!_

"_Uhm…Extreme-san?" Tsuki bent down at the depressed person who was rocking himself at his so-called emo-corner. "P-please don't take their comments seriously," Tsuki tried to calm him down._

"_EXTREMELY THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT HIME!" Extreme exclaimed as he returned back to normal. Well…That was fast…Too fast for comfort…_

"_Maa maa~ We are all lucky to be able to meet each other, nee!" Emperor smiled as he threw his arms at the back of his head._

"_Now with __**that, **__I can agree with you all through out," Smoking Bomb closed his eyes and nodded._

"_Kufufufu~ I'd rather call it fate than luck," Hel butted in the conversation._

"_How about destiny pineapple?" Skylark suggested with a knowing smirk._

"_*tick* Oya~ oya~ What are you trying to say huh, tweety?" Hel smirked, proud of his comeback._

_But before the irritated one retorted back, Tsuki spoke unconsciously._

"_Hitsuzen…"_

_Everyone's eyes were now turned to her. Smoking Bomb and Emperor heard her clear since they were basically doing nothing after the 'luck-turned-to-fate-turned-to-destiny' conversation. Hitsuzen…_

"_EXTREME HITSUZEN! I VOTE FOR IT TO THE EXTREME!" Extreme exclaimed as he punched the air like a boxer doing an uppercut._

"_Ahahaha! Hitsuzen ne!" Emperor grinned and nodded his head, completely agreeing with the name._

"_As expected of Hime-sama!" Smoking Bomb praised the brunette, who in turn, blushed at the comment._

"_Kufufufu~ Fine. It does fit us perfectly," Hel said with a small smile._

_Skylark returned to normal as if he wasn't itching for a fight just a few seconds ago, "Hn. I like it."_

_Tsuki gave them a big, big smile, "Hitsuzen it is!"_

"_Hitsuzen…" the brunette repeated and looking towards her band mates but at nobody in particular. "It means that everything happens has a meaning; it is inevitable…"_

"_I read a book once," Smoking Bomb suddenly spoke not in a harsh tone but a calm and collective one, "There was a line that said: 'There are no coincidences in this world, only Hitsuzen'…"_

"_We met not because of coincidence, chance, or destiny…but by Hitsuzen…"_

_Everyone's eyes widened and turned to look at the scary man in a disbelieving way. That was…uhm…long…?_

"_Ahahaha! Why don't we try playing more songs Hime wrote for us hm~?" Emperor suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. This brunette was interesting in more ways than one. Even her name fitted her perfectly. _

'_Hime' means 'princess' in Japanese… She really was like princess, graceful, pure, innocent, and all other good and fluffy things about princesses. _

"_Kufufufu~ Why don't we play this second song? This seems…interesting…" Hel told the others._

"_And not to mention that the title is also interesting itself," Skylark said out of the blue._

"_LET'S PLAY IT TO THE EXTREME!" Extreme shouted with glee._

_Smoking Bomb eyed the title, "Ashita ni Mukatte…'_Facing Tomorrow', huh…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Alright! That's the end of this chapter and the long flashback. Hope that you enjoyed how everyone got together. Though, how Tsuki found them will be revealed piece by piece in the other future chapters. **

**Oh! And thank you for your awesome reviews people! And for those that want to torture them, please proceed. I won't stop you. Ja! 'Till next time in Night Star!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teaser…<strong>_

"_**A group project made of three people?" **_

"_**Yeah, and I was hoping we get Tsuki-chan as our third party."**_

"_**Are you n idiot baseball-nut? You know that Reborn-san can summon us any time for a meeting and what will we do with her then!"**_

"_**Ahahaha! I never thought of that! Let's just hope that it doesn't happen, nee~"**_

…_**..**_

_**Somewhere even I don't know…**_

"_**Boss?"**_

"_**He told us to watch before making our move."**_

"_**We can't be sure if it's really her."**_

"_**Ah…the one who escaped our prison cell more than 3 years ago…"**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 14: Familiar Faces, Memories Resurface! Part 1**

"_Hitsuzen…" the brunette repeated and looking towards her band mates but at nobody in particular. "It means that everything happens has a meaning; it is inevitable…"_

"_I read a book once," Smoking Bomb suddenly spoke not in a harsh tone but a calm and collective one, "There was a line that said: 'There are no coincidences in this world, only Hitsuzen'…"_

"_We met not because of coincidence, chance, or destiny…but by Hitsuzen…"_

_Everyone's eyes widened and turned to look at the scary man in a disbelieving way. That was…uhm…long…?_

"_Ahahaha! Why don't we try playing more songs Hime wrote for us hm~?" Emperor suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. This brunette was interesting in more ways than one. Even her name fitted her perfectly. _

'_Hime' means 'princess' in Japanese… She really was like princess, graceful, pure, innocent, and all other good and fluffy things about princesses. _

"_Kufufufu~ Why don't we play this second song? This seems…interesting…" Hel told the others._

"_And not to mention that the title is also interesting itself," Skylark said out of the blue._

"_LET'S PLAY IT TO THE EXTREME!" Extreme shouted with glee._

_Smoking Bomb eyed the title, "Ashita ni Mukatte…'_Facing Tomorrow', huh…"

* * *

><p><strong>((The following day…with Tsuki…))<strong>

The young teen grumbled and cursed at the piercing sunlight that awoke her from her sleep. She dreamt of _them…_ She hadn't been eager to reunite with them until now that they are near her reach.

Tsuki sat up and the book fell to the ground. Tsuki yawned and rubbed her eyes, hoping that it would wake her up a little. She looked at the fallen object and picked it up. A smile once again appeared on her beautiful face.

It has been a long time. Maybe…just maybe… it wouldn't hurt to be friends with them again right?

She nodded her head. It was time to befriend them again. But not as 'Hime' , 'Oozora' or 'Ikust' but as Sawada Tsukinori. A person who is full of secrets that is if revealed may change the fate of those precious to her…

When she finished dressing, it was Monday and the time was still early. She wore her usual uniform and fixed her bed hair. It was 6:35 am when she prepared breakfast for two. She hummed an all too familiar tune to herself as she made some omelettes and hotdogs.

"*_yawn_* Good morning nee-chan…" the green-haired child yawned and rubbed his still tired eyes. He just woke up and when he smelled something good, he immediately sprinted out of bed and towards the kitchen.

When Tsuki turned around, she saw Fran still in his star-printed pyjamas, with bed hair and a familiar stuffy plushie of a cartoon character from the TV show: Pokémon.

'_I think it was called Pikachu…' _the brunette thought silently. She smiled at the child and signalled him to sit down next to her so that they can have breakfast together. Fran brightened up and placed his received gift from his nee-chan's friend beside him.

"So how was your sleep, dearie?" she asked in a cooing voice.

"I slept great nee-chan! Pikachu scared my nightmares all away!" Fran cheered.

Tsuki smiled, "Did you tell your Haru-nee 'thank you' when she gave you that?"

The child nodded, "Haru-san is really nice!"

"And not to mention, talented too~" the brunette supported and added, "Oh! And did you know that that mid uniform was actually her creation? She design and sewed it herself!"

The duo chatted away until the brunette saw the clock strike 7:15 am. She looked back at the green-haired child and took his small hands between her own, "Listen Fran. I have to go to school now, ok? I'll talk to the office and see if I could get you transferred there. Will that be alright?"

Fran tensed at this and fidgeted, "I…"

Tsuki, not fully knowing how she could know but somehow inside she, she could tell that the green-haired child was afraid. But of what? Of bullies? Teachers? Shyness? So she only did what made sense in her mind, she kneeled and hugged the boy in a warm and comforting embrace.

"Don't worry Fran. Nee-chan will protect you…" the brunette uttered softly , "no matter what…"

Fran nodded and decided to trust his Tsuki-nee. Besides! She hasn't failed him yet, "When will I start?"

Tsuki stood up and smiled, "If everything works out, you might start next week: Monday."

* * *

><p><strong>((At school…Gokudera's POV))<strong>

'_Arg! I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! Reborn-san must be really enjoying seeing all of us (the Vongola Band) being tormented in irritation for not finding that girl!' _I thought to myself, trying not to pull out my hair in anger.

I slumped at my chair as I arrived at the classroom. I looked round and saw the baseball-idiot who was not grinning for any reason, which is definitely a first. He seemed to be in deep thought while scribbling something in a small notepad. Which in turn, I didn't care.

When I sat at my chair and was about to do some thinking, I hear a noise and saw that silent baka (idiot) grabbed a near-by chair and sat next to me with that stupid smile on his face.

This will be a very long day…

* * *

><p><strong>((Yamamoto's POV))<strong>

I arrived earlier than I expected. Class starts at 8 am and when I looked at my watch, it was still 7:20am. I sighed. Since I had nothing else better to do, I decided to continue on listing my list of possible Oozora.

Last night, I dreamt of seeing _her _again. It was weird and uncomfortable at first but I couldn't help but be happy to finally see _her _after continuous searching for her. She was always there during practice or most of her vacant hours to practice, write a song, or randomly sing to let her stress out.

_**((Flashback…))**_

_When one of the Hitsuzen's practice days came and Hime didn't attend, it took all the members by surprise. The practice also went awkward. She always manages to relax them and brighten the mood up. They shrugged it off and ignored her first absent thinking that maybe she had family matters to attend to. But her absence continued on every single day and it started to worry them to no end._

_When they visited, it looked like no one was home. And what was surprising was the fact that the door was not locked. When they entered, they found it odd that no one was literally home. The brunette always told them that her parents: or at least her mother was always there at the house like cooking, doing house chores or sewing. _

_They walked further inside and found a family picture and a note on the fridge. It was obvious that it was written years ago by the look of the state of the paper. It was from her parents…_

'_Take care Tsu-chan! Oh! And don't worry about the money, sweetheart. We'll send some every week for you. Love, Mama and Papa'_

_Their eyes widened. So their leader was always all alone here t this house? For some reason, after getting to know a lot about the brunette made them feel protective over her. Her smile was warm, her voice was like an angel and she was pure and innocent like a newborn baby._

_They left the house and proceeded to look in different directions. Some of them were so desperate that they even shattered a part of their pride to ask (specially Skylark). Until the end of the day, they finally found themselves infront of an abandoned warehouse._

_So far, all of the people that managed to spot the brunette were being dragged by scary, strong built men. So when they finally found her, their eyes widened in shock. The brunette was injured and bleeding, her hair which was usually net was loose and covered in her own blood. _

_Hel wasted no time as he dialled 911. Then, after a couple of minutes, an ambulance made its entrance with all the nurses and doctors. _

_The other teens were told to stay put in their own houses since they weren't related by blood with the brunette. And so, after a lot of persuasion, they finally agreed._

_A week later, the brunette finally came back to practice. When they saw her enter, they immediately dropped everything they were holding and rushed over to her side. They threw bombs of questions at her but the only thing she said was a simple 'sorry'._

_**((End of flashback…Back to Yamamoto's POV…))**_

Time flew by and I saw a familiar silver hair with a matching scowl on his face. I grinned as I approached him. I dragged a chair and sat beside him to chat.

This will be a fun day!

* * *

><p><strong>((With Tsuki…Her POV…))<strong>

I walked my way to my classroom when I saw that in 6 minutes, the school bell will ring, giving the indication that it was time to start the class. I sighed. After leaving the house, I made sure Fran would be safe and decided that I will go to the office after school.

When I opened the door, however, it was so shocking that even I wasn't able to move from where I was standing. Right when I opened the door, all the students inside the classroom turned their attention to me. They were whispering something that I'm not sure of.

'_Are they still talking about that incident when Fran went here?' _I thought to myself and dare to gather enough courage to walk towards my desk. I sat quietly as my classmates continued on whispering with each other while glancing every now and then at me.

The only ones that didn't whisper to others were those _two_: Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Well, sure they looked at me, but they weren't one of those nosy people. I was actually glad that they didn't.

The bell rang, the students ran to their respective seats and the teacher finally entered after 5 minutes. Well…today was going to be a boring day…- .-

* * *

><p><strong>((With Fran…After Tsuki left… His POV…))<strong>

After nee-chan left the house, I went back to the living room with Pikachu still wrapped around my arms. When she broke the news that she intended to send me to school, horrible memories came flashing through my eyes in fast forward.

In my past schools, or at least where I go, the kids there were always bully me for my hair and eye color. They also tease me since I don't have my parents with me whenever I go, leave school or even we have a school event.

I was good when it comes to academics. But I'm neither that good nor active when it comes to physical activities. And because of that, I usually wonder the streets alone. My parents were always looks at me with disgust and hate in their eyes.

They feed me but they don't eat with me. They usually go out and let me cook by myself. Of course, no one had taught me to cook so the only things that I eat were eggs, toast and jams, canned goods and cup noodles every day: breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Before I knew it, a year had passed after I escaped that cursed place and I still managed to survive until now. The money that I stole from my 'parents' were running out. It had allowed me to live for a year and the price of food got high. I knew I would die someday but I didn't expect it to be this soon…

So when I first saw nee-chan, I couldn't move. Her eyes were like those calculative ones. She stood out from most of the people round me. I was all alone. I couldn't see anybody. But then a bright orange flame was infront of me. The next thing I knew was that I gave this person my name and followed her to her house.

I felt scared and happy at the same time. The last time I was able to 'see' a person was when somebody made me their guinea pig. And it wasn't a very good experience. They almost got away from it to if I hadn't managed to escape the cell I was in.

The only regret that I have was the fact that I couldn't help the others that were also suffering like me. I had no other choice! I had to get out, or else I'll be severely punished by them! After that, I never thought of returning home. I was gone by 4 days and my so called 'parents' didn't even bother calling the police.

Night after night, oh how I wished to have had other kid's parents. They are warm and so kind to their children. Why was I given this kind of life? Did I do something wrong? Have I been a bad child? After that incident, I kept on dreaming about that hell of a place. So I decided to give up.

But a flame managed to squirm its way in me. Tsuki-nee is that flame. When I first slept at her house, I still dreamt of the horrid cell. I could still hear the scientists' cries of pleasure in seeing me and other children suffer during the experiment. Tsuki-nee always woke me up to bring me back into the fact that I am no longer alone in this world. She would always hug me while saying warm and comforting words. She even stays with me in 'my' room and never leaves my side until I wake up.

That was when I decided to hold on to her; my flame. In this dark world, I can only trust her with everything. I'll protect her from the ugly world even if I get hurt in turn of my actions. I just want my most precious person to stay with me…

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Somewhere even I don't know…))<strong>_

"_Hey! Boss just called," the unknown figure said to his companion._

"_Boss?" the other raised a brow in confusion, "What did he said?"_

"_He told us to watch before making our move," the man repeated his boss' words._

"_We can't be sure if it's really her…" the man added  
><em>

"_Ah…the one who escaped our prison cell more than 3 years ago…" his companion smirked. They were going to enjoy recapturing their escaped experiment...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>((After Classes…Normal POV…))<strong>

"A group project made of three people?" Gokudera questioned. He was zooming out as usual and wasn't able to hear that part.

"Yeah, and I was hoping we get Tsuki-chan as our third party," Yamamoto suggested to his friend.

"Are you n idiot baseball-nut?" Gokudera wanted to shout but the person they were talking about were a few seats way, "You know that Reborn-san can summon us any time for a meeting and what will we do with her then!"

The black-haired teen swung his hands behind his head and laughed, "Ahahaha! I never thought of that! Let's just hope that it doesn't happen, nee~"

The silverette, if it wasn't for the fact that the Vongola Band still needed him for the recording 3 days from now, he would've punched the teen in the gut. But the 'pest', in Gokudera's eyes', wasn't bulging and let his companion do what he wants. So much for using time to look for Oozora…

Tsuki, on the other hand, sighed and stretched her aching body. School was finally done and time to run to a near-by store to buy some bread and already cooked food. She was tired enough and didn't felt like cooking. She was about to stand up and leave when Yamamoto tapped her shoulders.

"Yo, Tsuki!"

The brunette turned around and smiled shyly at the teen behind her. "G-Good a-afternoon, uhm, Y-Yamamoto-san," she stuttered but continued on, "I-Is there s-something I c-could do f-for you?"

The baseball-star grinned and pointed at his silverette friend, "Yup! Why don't you join the two of us in this threesome (1)!"

Tsuki just stared at him with wide eyes. '_Did I just hear that right?'_

* * *

><p><strong>*1 the threesome here means <strong>**three people considered as a unit. Thank you!**

**A/N:**

**Hai! Hai! Sokomade! This is the end for my chapter 14 and I got to admit, I enjoyed typing Fran's POV; although I don't like the idea. I just want him have a gloomy life and make a full decision that he'll protect his nee-chan. Poor him… I guess his wish of being able to stay by the brunette's side will be impossible…**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 15: Familiar Faces, Memories Resurface! Part 2**

_The silverette, if it wasn't for the fact that the Vongola Band still needed him for the recording 3 days from now, he would've punched the teen in the gut. But the 'pest', in Gokudera's eyes', wasn't bulging and let his companion do what he wants. So much for using time to look for Oozora…_

_Tsuki, on the other hand, sighed and stretched her aching body. School was finally done and time to run to a near-by store to buy some bread and already cooked food. She was tired enough and didn't felt like cooking. She was about to stand up and leave when Yamamoto tapped her shoulders._

"_Yo, Tsuki!"_

_The brunette turned around and smiled shyly at the teen behind her. "G-Good a-afternoon, uhm, Y-Yamamoto-san," she stuttered but continued on, "I-Is there s-something I c-could do f-for you?"_

_The baseball-star grinned and pointed at his silverette friend, "Yup! Why don't you join the two of us in this threesome (1)!"_

_Tsuki just stared at him with wide eyes. 'Did I just hear that right?'_

"U-Uhm…Y-Yamamoto…-san…?" the brunette stuttered nervously.

"Hm~? Nani? (What?)" Yamamoto kept his smile like the usual.

"Oi! Baka-yaro! What's taking you so long!" the silverette followed suit with a scowl on his face.

The baseball-star smiled back at his friend, "Ahahaha! I was just asking Tsuki-chan here if she wants to join us in this threesome!"

Everyone in the room heard this and it produced three results: some blushed or squealed (fan girls), some fainted due to blood loss, while some just entered heaven. Gokudera froze, unable to comprehend why the hell would the other teen say it _that _way.

"O-Oi! Stop using words that could cause some misunderstanding baka! (idiot!)" Gokudera whacked the smiling teen's head.

Yamamoto just laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Ahahaha! Sorry about that!"

The silverette 'tsk'-ed and made the question clear for everyone to recover. "This baka here," he pointed at the smiling teen on the floor, "meant the three-man group project. Don't get any weird ideas 'cause I'll never do anything with that baka in a million years!"

Everyone managed to recover – erhm… _**barely **_recovered. The yaoi fan girls made a disappointed expression and went back to what they were doing. But for some reason, the silverette still had a feeling that those girls would just pair him and the idiot to another man or woman.

'_WTF? I never even showed any sign that I'm bi! I'm straight damn it! Why don't these girls get it?' _Gokudera screamed in his mind.

'_Ahahaha! They thought that me and 'Dera are in a relationship? Hahaha! They sure are funny!' _Yamamoto just laughed sheepishly.

Tsuki blinked once and then twice, "Uhm… C-Could s-someone please e-explain?" She really didn't understand anything at all. After the most popular guy – who is on par with the silverette's fan club – just asked if she would like to have a threesome with him and the new transferee?

'_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?' _the brunette yelled in her head.

Gokudera looked at the brunette and studied her. It was the first time that he could analyze her like this. She wasn't a candidate on his list of possibility on being Oozora but something inside him told him that he knew her.

Her eyes were similar to someone he had met a long time ago. They were warm and caring. Anyone could tell that she is the accepting type. Next thing he noticed was her brown hair. It was a little similar to _her_ but the difference was the fact that _her_ hair has a lighter shade of brown. But the shade of this brown just suits the person in front of him.

Another thing was her face. Her face was a little mature which made her beautiful. Unlike _her_, _she_ was cute. And another thing that convinced him that this person couldn't be _her _or Oozora was the fact that if it was _her_ she would recognize them and probably be hanging around with them by now. And besides, this girl infront of him was known to be clumsy. But when he met Oozora, she wasn't anywhere near being clumsy. She doesn't even stutter!

"Uhm...Gokudera-san...?" Tsuki asked, making the silverette get back to reality.

The silverette sighed and explained, "The baseball-idiot here is asking if you would like to join the two of us in the project that that stupid English teacher assigned us. And everyone has to be paired up in groups of three."

Tsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing and asked, "B-But why me?"

Gokudera shrugged, "Something about you always by yourself and that you are like someone we met a long time ago."

"Hime..." the brunette uttered unconsciously out loud.

The silverette and Yamamoto heard her and turned their full attention to her with wide eyes.

"H-How did you..." Yamamoto was speechless. How did she know her? Does she know where their 'Hime' is? Are they related? Millions of questions came rushing to the baseball star's mind and it just so happens that his friend was also in a surprised state.

Gokudera was the first one to recover. He quickly lashed up to the brunette and demanded, "How did you know! Tell me! Where is she! How-"

But Tsuki stopped the silverette, "She's gone."

"S-She... She's dead?" Yamamoto exclaimed in surprise. It can't be. They have been searching for her high and low, near and far, and here they are receiving the news that she was dead? There was no way that he'll accept that! And he knew that the rest would also feel the same way.

Tsuki quickly shook her head. She saw their saddened and devastated expressions. They were hurt when they thought that she or at least 'Hime' was now dead. She couldn't bear to see them like this and she also can't stand seeing the rest feel the lost of someone precious to them.

"She's not dead. She's just living her life. Not as 'Hime' but as who she really is," the brunette said.

Apparently, those words managed to cheer the duo up even a little. They were still a little sad that they were still clueless on where to find her. She moved when she disappeared and apparently, nobody knew her and as to where she went that day.

"You know her?" Yamamoto questioned after recovering from the news that _she_ wasn't dead.

Tsuki fiddled her fingers and shyly nodded her head.

"Where is she now?" the silverette asked with a hint of demanding.

"S-She d-doesn't w-want y-you to k-know...S-She asked me t-to tell you t-that if ever y-you realize that I k-know w-who she is...T-That you have to find her yourselves," she stuttered nervously as she invented it on the spot.

She saw Gokudera click his tongue while the ever cheerful teen went into a serious state. Then suddenly, his serious expression turned into a grin, "It looks like she wants to play 'Hide and Seek'~!"

The silverette smacked the head of his friend, "Don't sound so cheerful! We don't have any leads yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

Tsuki walked to the store and bought food for them back home. But as she was on her way home, she accidentally bumped into someone. She fell backwards on her butt and winced in pain.

"Ow…" she murmured while rubbing her sore lower back.

The stranger offered a hand, "Oh sorry…huh? Tsuki-nee-san?"

The brunette looked up and saw another familiar face of a black haired teen with light green eyes. "L-Lambo?" Tsuki exclaimed in surprise, not totally expecting this accidental meeting.

The brunette took the offered hand and the younger teen helped his nee-san stand up again. "I wasn't expecting to bump into you," Lambo smiled, "And here I was thinking on how to make my appearance. Hahaha!"

Tsuki giggled at the younger one's idea. And smiled back, "Well…accidentally bumping into me, here of all places should have a grand effect on me~"

The two exchanged stories while making their way back to the brunette's house. They arrived a little later than planned since they had to make some stopovers along the way. Tsuki inserted the key and turned the door knob. But before she could step inside, she was hugged by a young child with green hair.

Tsuki smiled at the child and ruffled his hair. "Saa~! Let's go in and eat shall we?" the brunette said warmly.

Lambo just stared at the kid and decided to leave the questions for later. Fran, on the other hand, wasn't expecting someone to be with his nee-chan when he opened the door. He glared at the other person secretly when the three of them entered the house. And it went unnoticed to the guest.

The other teen raised a brow when he saw the child glare at him. What had he done now? As far as his memory serves him, he hadn't done anything to that child before. He doesn't even know the child! And that child was already glaring daggers at him?

'_WHY ME?' _

The three sat at the dining table with their food already served hot. "Ahem!" Tsuki fake coughed. "Alright… We'll do the introductions now, ok? Fran," she hinted at the green-haired child.

Fran grumbled before speaking, "Name's Fran. Sawada Fran…"

Lambo choked at the tea, "S-S-Sawada?"

Tsuki stood up and patted the younger teen's back and smiled, "He's my-self-proclaimed younger brother. He was abandoned and I picked him up as family~"

The black haired made an 'oh…' before pointing to himself, "Mine's Lambo; Lambo di Bovino. But as you would've guessed I'm not from around here, nor am I Japanese."

"I could see that. By the way you act and speak, you must be Italian desho? (right?)" Fran stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world while he ate his own share of dinner. Lambo and Tsuki stared at the youngest.

Fran raised a brow, "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

"Fran?" the brunette started, "How could you tell that he's an Italian?"

The green-haired then fiddled in his seat, "Uhm… Well…"

"Well?" Tsuki pressed on, as the duo waited for the child's answer.

"I'm actually an Italian myself…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I am so terribly sorry! With our school days back again, I would be slow in updating my stories so I apologize! I can't always face my laptop since I'm already in my last years of high school. Meaning, next year, I'll be in college. So it means lesser laptop time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But reassured, I don't plan on leaving this story. **

**Thank you and your reviews are kindly appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 16: Group Project (Part 1)**

_The black haired made an 'oh…' before pointing to himself, "Mine's Lambo; Lambo di Bovino. But as you would've guessed I'm not from around here, nor am I Japanese."_

"_I could see that. By the way you act and speak, you must be Italian desho? (right?)" Fran stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world while he ate his own share of dinner. Lambo and Tsuki stared at the youngest. _

_Fran raised a brow, "What? Is there something in my teeth?"_

"_Fran?" the brunette started, "How could you tell that he's an Italian?"_

_The green-haired then fiddled in his seat, "Uhm… Well…"_

"_Well?" Tsuki pressed on, as the duo waited for the child's answer._

"_I'm actually an Italian myself…"_

* * *

><p>"Y-You are?!" Tsuki exclaimed. She was quite surprised at the sudden confession and stared at the child with wild brown eyes shouting, '<em>WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!'<em>

"It never came up. Besides, I like Japan wwaaayyy better than Italy…" Fran defended.

Tsuki just sighed in helplessness. She couldn't and wouldn't do anything now. She had grown very close with the child. He was like a brother than she never had. But why does this sibling relationship feel like she's felt it before. The brunette just shrugged off the feeling and allowed the night to pass…

…or so she thought…

Apparently, Fran was still behaving strangely around her 'otouto' or 'younger brother'. She chuckled at the sight. It was like the cub was protecting its mother even from his own cub-kind. After eating dinner, Fran decided to retire for the night since it had been a long and tiring day for him.

Lambo, who was still not over the fact that he lost to a 'brat', was being escorted by the brunette to a vacant room. When the teen finally settled down, Lambo and Tsuki proceeded to the living room in hopes of having a wonderful chat.

They started to talk about how life has been for the two in these past few months they haven't talked. So far, their lives were great and Tsuki excluded the part where she was being bullied, etc. She had enough of a protected kid, active friends, and a self-proclaimed brother who offered to slice and burn those who dared to bully her. She doesn't want to add another 'brother' into those who will murder the bullies.

"Tsuki-nee…I…I need to tell you something…" Lambo confessed with a downcast expression.

The brunette raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

"Well… you see… It's actually about… a girl…" The black-haired shyly said.

Tsuki squealed, "Kyyaa~! Lambo's all grown up!"

Lambo, who was trying to calm down the shrieking girl said, "It's really not like that."

Tsuki stopped and stared at Lambo, "Y-You mean it's like that story: Romeo and Juliet; a forbidden love?!" She was actually thinking that? Lambo didn't know what to feel anymore. Was it supposed to be disappointment or shock? Honestly, he was currently confused.

"She's only a friend! I swear!" Lambo tried to convince the brunette infront of him and he felt that maybe he shouldn't have brought up the topic about a girl…

"What's her name, hm~?" Tsuki teased the younger teen.

"I TOLD YOU SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Lambo almost wanted to pull out his hair in desperation.

"So who is she?"

The boy froze at the sudden change of tone by the brunette. He saw her eyes that were screaming out loud that she was serious now and is not, in any under circumstance and chance, joking. And now he kept on cussing in his mind how it have been better to deal with the squealing brunette than a dead serious one.

"H-Her n-name's…" Lambo stopped for a moment and then continued, "…actually, I don't know either of their real names but c-could you please help me find Oozora and Hime?!"

Tsuki stiffened for a moment, "Hime? As in the one you told me about? And who's this Oozora person?"

"The truth is…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Day…<strong>

Tsuki was walking to school and surprisingly enough, she wasn't near on being late. In fact, she was early. The brunette released a sigh from her lips and it seemed that she kept on sighing ever since what happened yesterday.

What happened? Last night, her friend just confessed that he needed the help of the brunette to find two girls namely: Hime and Oozora.

'_When I first saw Oozora, it was like when I first met Hime. It was odd actually. It's like I already know Oozora…' _Lambo told her last night with a confused face.

Tsuki, being both the girls, knew why her friend felt that. _'It's because Hime and Oozora has and is still with you Lambo…' _she said in her mind. Of course she agreed to help the younger teen whenever and wherever she can.

But her reason for sighing doesn't end there! She still has problems about the Three-people-group Project. Doing this project would mean that she had to spend time with the two people who she yearned to be next to for years now. But she still needs time to hide her identity.

'_Maybe it was better if I made Hime looked like she died years ago…' _Tsuki thought but shook her head quickly. _'No way! If I did that, they will be more depressed and who knows how they'll change!' _

The brunette was lost in thought and the next thing she knew, she was already infront of her school. But when she was walking through the corridors, for some reason, her head felt light. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to move on its' own. So when she opened her chocolate eyes, she saw the door to the rooftop.

'_Strange… Why did my body take me here?' _Tsuki thought, a little confused. Just then, she heard some voices behind the door.

"So? Who are on our top list?" a familiar voice said.

"I haven't seen anybody that may have the possibility…" a voice said a little depressed.

A snort was heard then a deeper voice spoke, "Herbivores… Are you sure that she's supposed to be a student here?"

Tsuki's head snapped up, _'Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! And was that Hibari-san?!' _The brunette leaned in closer. So they were looking for her… _'No! They're looking for Oozora… n-not me…'_

"But have you noticed something odd? It could be someone who stands out?" Gokudera asked his band mates.

Silence was the only thing that answered the silverette. Then the black-haired finally answered, "I… begin to notice someone…"

The duo looked at their comrade with full attention. Then the teen grinned sheepishly, "But that's just my opinion! I didn't pay any much attention to her in the past since I thought that she was like any other girl. But I was proven wrong…"

"Oh?" the Skylark raised a brow, "And who might this Herbivore be?"

Takeshi was silent at first then decided to just tell them flat out, "Sawada Tsukinori…"

* * *

><p><strong>((During Classes…Gokudera's POV))<strong>

I looked around the classroom and saw my prey. Sawada Tsukinori… Why did the baseball-nut that she's special among the others? I have been looking for possible candidates and yet that girl is one of those on the bottom list of possible candidates.

Never would I ever imagine that she'd be in the top candidates from that idiot's point of view. She already confessed that she knew Hime. But that doesn't prove anything. And if she's really her (Oozora)…

I shook my head. That can't be possible. She doesn't have what it takes to be Oozora. The Oozora that was introduced to us was strong and had a strong aura. An aura that can be on spar with Hime… The two could lead us properly and we would follow. But her….

I ruffled my hair in frustration. If only I could hear her sing…

* * *

><p><strong>((Yamamoto's POV…))<strong>

When class started, I saw Tsuki-chan and observed her as she sat down on her chair and took out a notebook and pen. I scanned her with my eyes and felt something coming from her. I just couldn't put my finger on it. For some reason, the more my mind makes a conclusion, another door would open and it's like a never ending puzzle.

I looked back and saw Gokudera stare intently at Tsuki-chan. I chuckled. Then sat straight back. Then I began to think if what I did earlier in the roof was the right thing. I mean, I'm not sure about Tsuki-chan. I don't have any proof or anything that would identify who she is.

She's a mysterious one, that's for sure. The only thing that I'm very sure of is the fact that she knows who and where Hime is. Hearing her name once again made me remember the times when we all tried to search for her but to no avail.

Hime kept on sliding away from us. But what I don't get is why? Why would she leave us? Our band was popular to students in Tokyo. But why did she suddenly disappear? The only thing that we heard from the neighbours was that her mother was back.

Was her mother's return got something to do with her disappearance?

I heard a low growl then turned and saw Gokudera ruffling his hair in an aggressive way. I inwardly chuckled at his reaction. He must be really bothered at what I said on the roof earlier….

* * *

><p><strong>((Tsuki's POV…))<strong>

I entered the classroom and sat down on my seat. When I entered I saw Yamamoto's gaze at me. I pretended not to notice and tried to act natural. Then when class was on going, I could feel a piercing glare from behind it. I knew who it came from… Gokudera Hayato…

I couldn't believe that Yamamoto actually suspected me! Oh kami… what am I going to do now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Flashback…Normal POV))<strong>_

"_Sawada Tsukino…"_

_The brunette's eyes widened in shock… Yamamoto having finding out the truth first was not what she expected. She wouldn't be surprised if the silverette or the Skylark would be the first one to figure it out. _

"_What made you say that Herbivore?" the Skylark demanded._

_Gokudera growled, "It's not the time for fun and games baka… That girl can't be Oozora. She doesn't have what it takes to fit in the category! She's… She's too simple!"_

_Yamamoto shrugged, "I don't know… But something kept pulling me towards her. I felt like… I was supposed to know her…"_

_Tsuki ran downstairs and tried to calm down. Her cheerful friend was catching up. Could he really be the first one to fit the puzzle?_

_The Skylark looked at the door and gave it a death glare as if warning something. He felt a presence beyond the door and that person was eavesdropping. He was about to make a move but the presence immediately disappeared._

_The trio continued their conversation about the brunette. Gokudera and Hibari tried to reason out how she could never be Oozora. But Yamamoto stood his ground. He shook his head and said, "We can't say for sure. Everyone in this school is a candidate. Let us not cross out anyone yet. Besides! We still have to hear from Mukuro, Lambo and Sempai!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Flashback end…))<strong>_

I shook my head. I desperately need to get my head in this lesson. My priorities would be hiding my identity and getting my studies done. For my family… For… Nii-san…

* * *

><p><strong>((After classes… Normal POV…))<strong>

Yamamoto Takeshi stood up from his seat and went to the brunette's side, "So? You ready?"

Gokudera hesitantly moved forward beside the dense one and the brunette. He 'tsk'-ed and turned away. Tsuki picked up her back and tried to act normal and calm as she followed the two teen out.

She had already told her 'little brother' Lambo to take care of the younger one (Fran) since she knew that she would be late on going home. She wouldn't want to leave the little one there all alone now would it? She knew that feeling alone gives a really sad atmosphere and it wouldn't be good for one's health. Especially a little boy like him; who still has a big opportunity in the future.

"So where are we exactly doing the project Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuki asked the taller teen.

The baseball-star smiled and patted the brunette's head, "You can just call me Yamamoto or even Takeshi, Tsuki-chan!"

The brunette blushed and shyly murmured, "Y-Y-Yam-mam-moto…"

Gokudera 'hmp'-ed and concluded the girl was flirting with the 'idiot' in a slow and unobvious way.

"We should go to Takesushi. That way, I could get us some drinks and some food while doing this project!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Tsuki smiled at the other teen's happiness. _'Maybe he must've distanced himself from others ever since I left them back in Tokyo…' _she thought as she followed the duo to the sushi shop. She almost forgot that her favourite sushi shop actually belonged to the Yamamoto family.

'_I wonder how this project making will end…' _Tsuki thought as the three went their way to the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Thank you all for your continuous support! I deeply apologize about my delayed updating and I hope you'll forgive me. It's this school that I blame. Everything is turning hectic since I'm graduating High School and entering college (I'm in the Philippines!). And I also want to say that I have no plans on abandoning this great story! So you can count on me!

Reviews are deeply appreciated and could serve as an inspiration and a motivation for people like me! Thank you and God bless! 3


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 17: Group Project (Part 2)**

"_So where are we exactly doing the project Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuki asked the taller teen._

_The baseball-star smiled and patted the brunette's head, "You can just call me Yamamoto or even Takeshi, Tsuki-chan!"_

_The brunette blushed and shyly murmured, "Y-Y-Yam-mam-moto…"_

_Gokudera 'hmp'-ed and concluded the girl was flirting with the 'idiot' in a slow and unobvious way._

"_We should go to Takesushi. That way, I could get us some drinks and some food while doing this project!" Yamamoto said cheerfully._

_Tsuki smiled at the other teen's happiness. 'Maybe he must've distanced himself from others ever since I left them back in Tokyo…' she thought as she followed the duo to the sushi shop. She almost forgot that her favourite sushi shop actually belonged to the Yamamoto family._

'_I wonder how this project making will end…' Tsuki thought as the three went their way to the shop._

* * *

><p><strong>((With Tsuki and the rest…))<strong>

"I'm home!" the black-haired teen shouted as the trio entered the shop. It was just a good thing that there were currently no customers inside or else they would've just laughed at the teen.

"Ah! Takeshi!" a man, possible in his mid-40's showed up from the kitchen. He had black hair which was a complete copy of the carefree one, and has a smile on his face. The man stopped on his tracks as he noticed that apparently, they have visitors.

Takeshi grinned and pointed at the two people behind him and said, "Hey pops! These are my friends from school. The silver one is Gokudera Hayato while the other one would be-"

"Sawada Tsukinori…"

Both male were surprised to find out that the latter's father already knew the brunette. Now if they could only ask him questions about what they know about her, it would get their job on searching a lot easier…

"Uhm… Hello Yamamoto-san…" Tsuki smiled shyly at the man in an apron. She had met the man before when she was still in Tokyo with the rest of the band. The day she first met him was the day that he found the talented guitarist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Flashback… Tsuki's POV…))<strong>_

_I had just gotten here in Tokyo and I still couldn't see any person fitting as my guitarist. I don't even have a band name yet! And I have to make this band successful for onii-chan (Giotto)! What do I do?!_

_I walked around while watching people pass me by. They were all having different situations. Some were smiling, some were crying, some were even laughing out loud! Talk about a city… When I saw a bulletin board with a picture of a park, that's when it hit me!_

_What better place to search for than a park! Right?_

_So when I made a left turn, I saw a man wearing an apron and a chef hat. It was obvious that he was starting his own store there and I was one of those that really want to be the first one to enter a newly made store._

_When I got closer, I saw that it was not the usual shop around a city like Tokyo. It wasn't a dress, shoe or electronic shop, nor is it a company's small franchise. It was a sushi shop – plain, but I like it._

_Although I don't like sushi much, that man has something in him that screams out that he is the world's best sushi maker. I giggled at my own thoughts. Then, I heard some boxes fall to the ground. I looked up and saw that the man earlier had accidentally dropped the things that he was carrying._

_I saw a can of tuna roll to my direction and stopped infront of me. I can't just leave now could I? So I helped the man pick up the things that got out of the box including some knives, a chopping board, some more cans and some aprons._

_I gave it back to him with a smile and he looked as if he was really grateful for helping him so he offered me some sushi. I wasn't interested at first but with that look he was giving me, I could say no. So I just gladly accepted his offer._

_We went inside his shop and I saw that it was still closed and isn't ready for service so I felt a little bit honoured to be the first one to try this shop out. I sat by the open seat infront of a counter wherein I can watch the man take out the fishes and put it together with the rice._

"_Hai dozou! One fatty tuna!" he said cheerfully as he handed over a tray with 3 pieces of sushi._

_When I saw the sushi, I only saw it like what an ordinary would look like so I looked down upon it. But when it entered my mouth, it was like a piece of heaven! It was chewy and not to mention tasty! It made my mouth water. I kept tasting some more of his sushi and I could get enough of it._

"_You really are a talented chef! Uhm…" Tsuki stopped for a moment before realizing that she doesn't even know the other person's name._

_The man just laughed and grinned, "I'm Yamamoto Tsuyoshi."_

_Tsuki in return smiled back and bowed, "Hajimemashite! I'm Sawada Tsukinori. But everyone calls me Tsuki."_

_When I looked at my wrist watch, I saw what time it was and panicked. I had been here for too long and I forgot what I was supposed to do today! And all I thought about yesterday was how I'm going to dedicate my whole day to find at least a potential member…?!_

'_Kyuu ni furidashita ame ga _

_Machi wo yasashiku someru _

_Hokori ya iya na koto mo arainagashite kureru…'_

_I looked at Yamamoto-san and saw him smiling. "He's my son, Takeshi," he said as if reading my mind. I looked at the direction of the strumming of the guitar and the voice. Apparently, Yamamoto's son was just behind the curtain. I watched him continue singing that song and hummed along._

'_Hare no hi mo areba sou da yo _

_Ame no hi datte aru yo _

_Amayadori demo shitesa kyuukei demo shiyou'_

_I closed my eyes and tried imagining what the song was trying to convey and all I saw were raindrops falling in a musical or a rhythmical way. It was very soothing and very relaxing. _

_Then when he saw me, he stopped. I talked to him and told him about my plans to make a band. Seeing that he had nothing else better to do, he agreed. So from that day on, I finally got the first member of my still nameless band._

"_So what's the title of the song Takeshi-kun?"_

_The teen, who was like the splitting image of his father, scratched the back of his head, "The truth is that song is still unfinished so I haven't decided yet…"_

_Tsuki thought for a moment when suddenly, a light bulb lit up above her head, "I know! How about 'Ame no Message' (Rain's Message)?"_

_Yamamoto Takeshi brightened up and nodded his head, "Jaa! 'Ame no message' it is!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>((End of Flashback… Normal POV…))<strong>_

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was no idiot. He knew of what happened between the brunette and his son and the rest of the band. He understood the situation and tried to help but he failed. In the end, he and his son moved out of Tokyo and resided in Namimori.

He actually expected to see the brunette in TV shows or some sort of music entertainment but it looks like she didn't enter any kind of audition. So when he heard his son come back and saw two people behind him, he was really shocked.

After the incident back in Tokyo, his son cut himself from the others. Although he still smiles and laughs, it wasn't real. Not of it were.

And what surprised him more was that all-too-familiar female behind him who was very shy.

Takeshi grinned and pointed at the two people behind him and said, "Hey pops! These are my friends from school. The silver one is Gokudera Hayato while the other one would be-"

"Sawada Tsukinori…" he uttered unexpectedly. But the cat was out of the bag and he saw pure shock in the faces of the two teens.

"Uhm… Hello Yamamoto-san…" Tsuki smiled shyly at him.

'C-Could it be that-!' his thoughts were stopped when he saw the brunette shook her head and placed a finger on her lips indicating to keep silent. Nodding in understanding, he would have to wait for answers. But for now, all that matters was the she was once again found.

Now the only problem was when with the Hitsuzen members realize that their most precious leader and friend was right there all those times…

* * *

><p><strong>((A little while later…))<strong>

"So what is the project about?" Tsuki asked as she grabbed a sushi and consumed the piece of rice.

Gokudera gave out a sigh and shook his head, "You weren't really paying attention were you?"

Yamamoto laughed out whole heartedly, "Hahaha! You must be thinking about something that you didn't manage to listen to our teacher."

Tsuki chuckled softly as if she was innocent. She was currently trying o ignore the piercing glances that the silverette was giving her behind her back. Her body tensed every time the other did that and she couldn't help but feel nervous that she might slip up about her identity.

Gokudera eyed the brunette even more closely ever since they were walking towards the shop. But his awareness about her only rose as it was revealed that she and the chef were already acquaintances.

Yamamoto, although hidden, also kept looking at his classmate with curious eyes. He hasn't seen the girl go into the shop before and surely if his father had met her, he would've told him right? His head kept on thinking for a long time now and it has set his mind in frenzy. Just who was she?

Tsuki gulped. "S-So?"

Yamamoto snapped back to reality and laughed, "I think it was about having to interview someone popular. Someone who is known to everyone…"

Gokudera growled. _'Damn Yamamoto… He just _had _to bring that woman! If it was only the two of us this report would be a piece of cake!'_

"So do you have anyone in mind already?" the petite teen asked her to her companions.

The silverette 'tsk'-ed, "Damn right we do. It how to ask them is the problem."

"It's because I drew the lot that we got this task! Ahahahahaha!" the care-free one said like it was nothing at all.

"Oh…" was all Tsuki could react as she was also thinking of a specific blond. '_If only I could do the interview to my Gio-nii… I'm sure we could get a high mark…'_

There was silence at first then the brunette slammed her hands at the table and stood up. The other two males were taken up by surprise at the sudden outburst of their 3rd partner.

"Ah! How could I forget!" Tsuki exclaimed as she quickly excused herself and ran out of the shop. But before she could fully leave, she turned her head towards her two clueless partners / classmates.

The brunette smiled, "Don't worry about the report! I have an idea!" And with that, she took off leaving behind a shocked Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"What just happened?" Yamamoto asked as he turned to the silverette who was also in a daze for a moment.

"I have no freaking idea," was what the other could saw as he scratched his silver hair. "Women… I can't understand how she could get all quiet and shy and the next thing you knew is she turns like that…"

Yamamoto could only laugh at his friend before he looked at the brunette's left tea. "I wonder what got into her…"

Then, Gokudera froze. He was shaking his head with his left hand at his head. It was as if he was having a bad headache.

"O-Oi! G-Gokudera!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he went to fetch some water for his friend. And when he got back, the silverette immediately gripped the other's hands firmly.

"Why…" he uttered softly with his head down and eyes wide. "W-Why does this scene seem…familiar…?"

"_Jaa ne~ Smoking Bomb!" a figure stood which was obviously belonging to a female._

"Arg!" Gokudera gripped his head.

"_C-Chotto! Where are you going -?!" a younger looking Gokudera stood there in a spacious room with a younger Yamamoto, Hibari and Mukuro._

The silverette released his grip on the other's wrist and clenched his head.

_The faded figure grinned, "Don't worry about the lyrics! I have an idea!"_

_The other occupants in the room couldn't do anything to make the shadow figure to stay as they all watched her back disappearing from their sights…_

Gokudera released his hands and used them to support his body. He was breathing and sweating hard as if he had ran a marathon. _'W-What the heck was that just now? W-Who was that person?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I am supper dupper sorry about this late update. I was so worked up after getting a birthday gift that I forgot that I was supposed to type this! Arg! Damn you REBOCON! I just received a package with a DVD of their concert REBOCON 4 – Blue ~Rivale~ and let me tell you that it was soooooo cool!**

**So I apologize once again and I want to thank those who are very patient with me, my story/stories, and my lazy updating style. I think the next chapter would be posted last week of September or it would be in October. Why? **

**Because I am an SBO (Student Body Officer) in our school and I rank as the vice-president. We have to prepare for our future events and our 2****nd**** monthly or 2****nd**** mid-term examination. Not to mention that I am a graduating student of High School!**

**So please bear with me and don't forget to leave a 'Review'!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 18: Access Granted**

"_Why…" he uttered softly with his head down and eyes wide. "W-Why does this scene seem…familiar…?"_

"_Jaa ne~ Smoking Bomb!" a figure stood which was obviously belonging to a female._

"_Arg!" Gokudera gripped his head._

"_C-Chotto! Where are you going -?!" a younger looking Gokudera stood there in a spacious room with a younger Yamamoto, Hibari and Mukuro._

_The silverette released his grip on the other's wrist and clenched his head._

_The faded figure grinned, "Don't worry about the lyrics! I have an idea!"_

_The other occupants in the room couldn't do anything to make the shadow figure to stay as they all watched her back disappearing from their sights…_

_Gokudera released his hands and used them to support his body. He was breathing and sweating hard as if he had ran a marathon. 'W-What the heck was that just now? W-Who was that person?'_

* * *

><p>Giotto sighed. It had been tough for him n the past few days and it kept him away from his precious Tsuki. After his short reunion with her, he couldn't help but to be overprotective of her. He was drawn to her and it seemed like he wasn't the only one.<p>

He sensed something about her that made her permanent in his mind. But no, it wasn't in a romantic way but in a more brotherly way. He was the only child as far as he knew and so was the brunette.

Tsuki had been one of those rare girls that doesn't jump on you every chance that they got. No. She was a promising girl and Giotto knew better than not to let her get dragged in his dark world.

Yes, although he manages the Vongola Corp., the name Vongola actually came from his Famiglia – Vongola Famiglia. And with the dark truth that the Vongola Famiglia was an underground group A.K.A., a mafia.

Giotto knew that if he kept on seeing the brunette, she was surely going to get involved in the Mafia to get to him. If some ruthless Famiglia get a scoop of him being with the brunette, then they will surely use her against him.

"Giotto?"

The blond man snapped from his thoughts when he heard a voice he had very longed to hear once again. Giotto couldn't help but smile at the person in front of him. It has been 2 years since they were together with the rest of his friends.

"Hello, my friend. It is good news that you were able to come."

The newcomer 'tsk'-ed then scratched his head. "Yeah, it's good to see you too, Primo."

Giotto laughed at his friend, "I think it would be best if you refrain using that title while we are here." The blond then turned to look at his friend, "So what brings you here?"

"I remembered that Hayato's a member of some band before he got here in the Vongola's side," the other man informed.

"I see… I knew he was experienced…" Giotto said with a thoughtful voice.

"And I also found out that he and the rest of your Vongola Band members were all part of one team except for that Lambo."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, "No wonder they seemed to work perfectly together…"

"And that's not all," his friend added. "It looks like they had been searching for that leader that disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Their leader?" Giotto asked.

The man just shrugged, "Yeah, Hayato once introduced me with some of his friends but I never thought that they were his band mates. I could remember seeing a girl with them and that boy really held a great respect for her."

"Do you know her name?"

"I can't much remember her name but I do remember that she had brown hair, though…"

Giotto went into thinking mode. He knew that the color brown as their hair color was really not rare and it was only natural. If, however, that the band is still searching for her, they have little chance to recognizing her.

"But what if she had changed her name? And is she had dyed her hair? And if she wore contact? How will they even find her?"

The man sighed, "Beats me but for some odd reason, Hayato's been acting all strange ever since he transferred at that Namimori Jr. High School. Don't know what's eating him up but I hope it doesn't affect his mind to much."

Giotto smiled at his friend. He knew that under that hard personality was a very caring and soft father. "So? What are you planning to do now?"

The man smirked, "I'm going to make that brat pay for writing in his past essay that I work as a garbage collector." Then, he started to walk away.

The blond laughed, "Hahahaha! But please don't be too hard on the boy, G."

The man named G waved without looking back, "Sorry Giotto, can't make any promises…"

* * *

><p><strong>((With Tsuki…))<strong>

The brunette ran back at her place while making sure that none of two had followed her. When she reached her destination, she immediately went to find a piece of paper before starting on the report.

She smirked at herself. She wrote the simple things that would be asked for the interview like: Name, Birthday, Gender, Job, Hobbies, etc.

"Tsuki-nee?"

The teen turned and saw little Fran rubbing his eyes while yawning. He must've just woken up from his nap. Tsuki smiled at him warmly. Lambo had to go somewhere and so that only left her and Fran there at the house-

"Oh~? What do we have here?"

Reborn popped out almost literally out of nowhere. Tsuki shrieked.

"R-R-REBORN! W-What are you doing here?"

The man seemed as if he had heard nothing and continued to stare at the paper like it was the very first time he had ever seen one. "And what are you planning to do with that?"

The brunette looked away then murmured something so softly that no one can hear her.

"Can you repeat that?" Reborn smirked. He had heard what she said but still, it was fun to tease her like that.

Tsuki looked at the manager then repeated, "W-Would you mind doing the interview and the song right now?"

And with this, Fran immediately look at his nee-chan. She was opposed to his plan about teasing the Vongola Band but now… Oh this would definitely make the plan moving…

* * *

><p><strong>((With Lambo…))<strong>

The teen sighed as he slumped himself at a nearby bench at the park. He looked at up at the sky and then scratched his head in irritation. What he saw back there at the house took a toll on him. _'Could there be a chance that she…' _Lambo shook his head then sighed.

He was thinking too much. But what relationship _does _his nee-san have with _**her**_?

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Flashback…))<strong>_

_Lambo woke up a little late as he saw the clock on the guest room turn 8 am. He looked around and smiled. That was right. He just arrived yesterday at his Tsuki-nee's place. He went to the washroom to get himself ready for the day._

_After 15 minutes, he was done and already making his way downstairs to get himself something to eat. When he got there, he saw someone already watching TV with green hair. Oh yeah, he forgot that someone else was also staying there with his nee-san._

_The boy, on the other hand, also did the same ignoring the others presence in the room. Lambo looked at the fridge before deciding to go with an omelet. He sighed. Omelets were the only food that doesn't burn when he tried to cook…_

_But before he could start, he noticed a note by the oven. When he read the said note, he saw the curry that was written there. Apparently, his Tsuki-nee had cooked breakfast for everyone and there was enough for the two of them._

_He smiled as he pulled out a plate of curry. He noticed a newly washed plate indicating that the boy, Fran, had finished eating his share of food. He took his food to the table and started to ravish the delicious food._

_It had been so long since he had tasted her cooking and her cooking really takes the cake! He missed everything; both her and her cooking and that understanding smile full of love and care. If only he had a real sister like her, or better yet if only they were really blood-related relatives, how happy he would be. He took the last bite and licked his lips. He could still taste that fully-flavored curry as he stood up and washed his plate and chopsticks._

_He went out and planned o go back to his 'room'. But while walking, Lambo saw a long line on the wall. It was like as if that part of the wall could be opened. He looked around then walked towards the said wall._

_When he examined it, he took hold of the crack in the wall and slid the door open. That was new since he had never seen a crack there before. He doesn't remember having a room there either. So the only options left were the fact that it was there but he didn't notice it a long time ago or it was newly inserted there._

_But why did his Tsuki-nee hide something like that to him?_

_When he entered the room, it was pitch black and it wasn't that big either. His nose was twitching from the dust and he was tempted to sneeze, but he still held it in, not wanting to get more dust in the air._

_He placed his hands against the inner wall to see if he could find the switch for the lights. He used his hands to feel the wall since there was not even a window there for any light to enter. When he felt a button, he smiled._

'_Finally found it!' he thought then pressed it. But what he saw in the room was totally what he didn't expect. There were boxes; tons of them lying in the floor. There were also spider webs here and there but that wasn't what had caught his eye._

_No. Actually, those kinds of things just passed his eye sight. What was on __**top **__of the box was what shocked him to the core. He grabbed a paper wherein an all-too-familiar handwriting was used. His hands were shaking as his eyes grew bigger and bigger. It was a miracle that it hadn't fallen out of its sockets…_

"_N-No way…" Lambo uttered in disbelief. "T-There's just no way could there? H-How?! W-Why?!"_

_**((Flashback end…))**_

* * *

><p>Lambo sighed while unfolding the paper that he had taken out of the room earlier. He had made sure to properly close it this time so even his Tsuki-nee wouldn't notice anyone entering and exiting the hidden compartment.<p>

The teen stared at the paper with saddened eyes. "Why is Hime-chan's songs in Tsuki-nee's house?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Oh Sh*t! More 32 reviews since my last update! SWEET~! 3 Anyways! Sorry for being late. Teachers Day is closing in and so is our English week and I am in charge of the program so I am deeply sorry for the wait.

For those who have wondered what is REBOCON, it is a live concert of the seiyuus in which they use the voice of their characters to sing: either their original songs (songs made for their characters) or the others' songs. And so far, I had gotten 2 of them! Yeay!

I just received the Rebocon4: Red DVD and it was marvelous. I hope that you keep on those reviews to make me motivated even more!

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPIOLER ALERT!<strong>_

"Tsuki-nee? C-Could you possibly be…"

Uh-oh, it looks like Lambo's gonna be the first one… or not? Maybe~


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 19: Questions and Answer**

'_Finally found it!' he thought then pressed it. But what he saw in the room was totally what he didn't expect. There were boxes; tons of them lying in the floor. There were also spider webs here and there but that wasn't what had caught his eye._

_No. Actually, those kinds of things just passed his eye sight. What was on __**top **__of the box was what shocked him to the core. He grabbed a paper wherein an all-too-familiar handwriting was used. His hands were shaking as his eyes grew bigger and bigger. It was a miracle that it hadn't fallen out of its sockets…_

"_N-No way…" Lambo uttered in disbelief. "T-There's just no way could there? H-How?! W-Why?!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Flashback end…))<strong>_

_Lambo sighed while unfolding the paper that he had taken out of the room earlier. He had made sure to properly close it this time so even his Tsuki-nee wouldn't notice anyone entering and exiting the hidden compartment._

_The teen stared at the paper with saddened eyes. "Why is Hime-chan's songs in Tsuki-nee's house?"_

* * *

><p><strong>((The following day… At school…))<strong>

Tsuki yawned as she tried her best not to slam over something hard and cemented. She rubbed her tried eyes as she tries to stay away from La La Land. She was drained since she had little time of sleep because of what she and Reborn did.

Tsuki looked at the sky and remembered what happened last night…

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Flashback…))<strong>_

"_Okay. Let's get started. What do you need to be done?" Reborn asked as he sat down at the couch with his leg on top of the other._

_Apparently, the brunette had asked the man if he could answer some questions for their group project. And when she had, she saw a smirk crawling up his lips. At that time, she knew. She knew that he was thinking something devilish._

_She sighed, knowing that that man would want something in return. "Then we'll begin a new song that I had made a long time ago."_

_Reborn's smirk turned into one that was contented with the result so he grabbed a pen and decided to start answering the questionnaire. "You better keep your work Tsuki," he said without even looking at the said brunette._

_Fran watched as his nee-chan stood up and went to her room, saying something that she'll start recording. The young boy followed and saw her press the wall near her bead._

"_Identification Granted." A voice spoke then a door slid open. Fran's eyes widened. He had done some things like hiding a passage but never like that! The brunette waved to him making him move forward and stepping inside the dark room._

_When the door closed, the lights automatically turned on and what he saw was stunning. It was a music studio. A music RECORDING studio! He saw the equipments and saw them complete. Tsuki pointed at a door beside the door of the sound-proof one. _

_Fran, curious to know more what the room held, opened the said door. And he got another surprise as he saw all kinds of instruments there. It was like a walk-through closet! (That is only difference was that there were no clothes but only instruments except for the __yellow drum set__, which was inside the sound-proof room)_

_Fran entered and when he reached the end, he saw a group of instruments that seemed to stand out from all the other instruments there. First of all, there were five instruments that hung there at the wall._

_First of all, the green-haired child noticed the scarlet keyboard on the right side. Its' keys were still while at pearls as if they were newly made. But it seemed impossible. How could he tell? They obviously were played by some people that were important to his Tsuki-nee._

_On the left side was a __blue and white bass guitar. The look of it was so peace giving. Fran looked at the guitar a little closer and saw a blue pick there with the name 'HITSUZEN'. The lad became confused what was Hitsuzen? He shook his head, pushing the questions for later._

_He looked down from the bass guitar and saw where a purple electric guitar was placed. It screamed out 'DO NOT TOUCH OR ELSE!'. Fran shivered. Somehow, the aura of that guitar was similar to a specific person who has a fetish for biting people._

_Then next to it, and below the keyboard was the indigo acoustic guitar. When he stared at the guitar he felt really uncomfortable so he decided to back away from it and return to his Tsuki-nee's side._

_He heard a soft chuckle and saw that it came from the brunette's mouth. "You probably noticed didn't you?"_

_Fran nodded, already knowing what she was talking about. He stared back at all the instruments there and saw a pair of drum sticks at the middle. 'It must be for the yellow drum set outside,' he thought. And he noticed that all of those instruments that hung there, even the drumstick has the word 'HITSUZEN' there on the front part. And some other words like 'Smoking Bomb', 'Sword Emperor', 'Skylark', 'Hel', and 'Extreme'._

_This really caught his attention and his curiosity. "Who?" He asked, as he turned back to the brunette standing behind him with a soft smile._

_The female placed a finger over her smiling lips, "It's a secret~ If you really want to know, look…"_

_Somehow, the green-haired took her words by the heart. By the way she said it was as if she was also conveying another lesson in him. He nodded eagerly, "Just you wait Tsuki-nee! I'll find it out soon!"_

_Tsuki, feeling proud of Fran ruffled his hair and the duo left the room. When they were outside, the brunette started to tune a guitar she had taken there. It was orange and has a unique design of what seems like vines. It was beautiful. The design was at the sides of the surface so it looked like that the guitar was being tangled by the vines._

_After she had tuned the guitar, she grabbed a mike and told Fran to press the button. She had taught him how the machines outside the sound-proof room were and it looks like it wasn't that hard. All he has to do was press the button and press it again once his nee-chan was done. _

_He wore the black headphone with a yellow star on both ends. The brunette took a deep breath then started…_

**Ah… Kimi dake ni todoke  
>Kono kaze no oto yo Feeling heart…<strong>

(Ahhh... only to you will it reach  
>The sound of this wind. Feeling heart.)<p>

_Fran knew that it was only the beginning yet he couldn't help but fall in love immediately with the song. _

**Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii  
>Sora wo mite Ah… My sweetest love<strong>

(You don't have to cry anymore, just stay as you are  
>Look at the sky Ah... My sweetest love)<p>

'_Tsuki-nee's voice is really like an angel's…' the green-haired thought in his mind as the song continued on in its first stanza._

**Blue… aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku  
>Rise… shitte ita kai? Asu e no hikari dato<strong>

(Blue. That blue sparkling tear that slowly trails down your cheek  
>Rise. Did you know? The light that leads us to tomorrow)<p>

_Fran heard the door open and close. When he turned, he saw the black-suited man with a smirk. "She really has a promising voice doesn't she…" he uttered to the boy._

_The boy 'hmp'-ed, "It's only to be expected of my Tsuki-nee…"_

_The duo continued to listen to the angel's voice as she continued singing while playing the guitar._

**Truth… kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai  
>Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru<br>**  
>(Truth. You probably still don't know yourself that well<br>Those tears will definitely become a rainbow that guides you.)

**Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara  
>Ah… uta de atatamete ageru yo<strong>

(If you get cold on your long journey  
>Ah, I'll warm you up with a song)<p>

"_Why does the song sound…" Fran's brows curved. He can't seem to find the word for it._

"_It sound like she has experienced it…" Reborn added as the boy nodded. Yes. The voice sounded depressed but yet tried it's best to bring forth a happy and cheery tone._

**Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai  
>Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba<br>Ikusen aru ****「****yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki saa  
><strong>  
>(All the things you wish for might not become stars<br>But if you have a dream you believe in  
>There will be thousands of the brightest shining jewels in the night sky)<p>

_The manager and the boy just sat there outside the room with their eyes closed as they felt the lyrics of the song sink in. They just allowed the voice to carry them. Oh how those Vongola Bastards just missed a chance to listen to her angelic voice._

_Heck! You could see an evil smirk forming on the duo's faces. They couldn't wait to send the record to those dumbasses…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Flashback end…))<strong>_

The recording ended up nicely and the form was done quickly. She asked the man a little more information before deciding that the report was finished. But the only thing that really bothered her was the fact that her 'little brother' Lambo didn't return home last night.

'_Is he alright? Could he have some over time in the band? Did he eat well? He didn't get hurt did he?'_

"Tsuki-chan!" a familiar cheery voice called out.

The brunette turned around and saw Yamamoto Takeshi running towards her with a wide grin on his face. When he finally caught up, he was breathing hard. "Hahaha! That was a good exercise don't you think?"

Tsuki giggled at the childish act of the other. "Good morning Yamamoto-san!" she smiled back.

The teen blushed at the sight, _'So cute...' _

"Ahem!"

The two looked at the source of the sound and saw an irritated silverette there. "Do you two plan to get detention by being late?"

Tsuki and Yamamoto 'ahahaha'-ed. And with that, the trio left for school.

* * *

><p><strong>((Time skip…Lunch Time…))<strong>

Tsuki was on the roof with her eyes closed. The wind was breezy today and she loved the feeling of the wind against her hair. She looked up and saw that the weather today was nice. The sky was blue, the wind was blowing and there was no sight of any gray cloud at all.

Strangely, she is just adapting to the sudden change. Everyone stopped bullying and teasing her. They started to rely on her again just like before. It wasn't too soon that Kiriu Tomosaki got wind of it. And she could still remember what happened earlier that day…

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Flashback… during free period…))<strong>_

_It was finally Math time, which made the students groan. They weren't fond of their math teacher and decided not to pay attention to him at all. Everyone except for those really trying to top their class, that is… _

_So back to the matter on hand, 'Hiro' or Kiriu was the star of the attention like usual. Everyone respected him; men and women alike. Heck! Even the teachers favour him! The only ones that were crazy about him were really few. Some of them are the school female idol, Sasagawa Kyoko; her best friend and a smart girl, Kurogawa Hana; the other male school idol and an excellent baseball player (which he displayed after he transferred there during PE), Yamamoto Takeshi; the new delinquent who also caught the eyes of some, Gokudera Hayato; and of course Sawada Tsukinori._

_But when a student came in with the news that their math teacher wasn't present, they all rejoiced and decided to go to their own group of friends. Only Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuki remained in their seats._

"_So then I punched him in the face! He was so weak that he fell on his back and ran away like a coward!" Kiriu boasted. Everyone laughed at his story. Whoever he was talking about was really ridiculous!_

"_Hahaha! You just wasted your time with him dude!"_

"_Kiriu-kun is sooo cool!"_

"_Kya~! Kiriu-kun is so strong!"_

"_You really are something pal!"_

_Everyone started showering him with praises about his bravery when it comes to being against someone; big or small. All his stories were about how he conquered them all, and how he was bored that he couldn't find anyone worthy to be his opponent._

'_Tsk. If only I can punch that guy in the face! Arg! He's so irritating!' __Gokudera ruffled his hair in irritation._

_Yamamoto's eyes sharpened at the boasting lad's direction, __'That isn't very nice… At all…'_

_Tsuki on the other hand just sighed and continued to stare out of the window. __'Could something really different happen today?'_

"_Oi Dame-Tsuki!" a shout was heard._

_The brunette turned her head toward the crowd around Kiriu. Apparently, the said lad was standing beside her desk thus when she turned, she saw him standing there will all his glory. She still detests the other for even if she had seen that she was at fault for the bullying, he was the reason she did that to him._

_Who wouldn't protect themselves when someone tries to get into them? Oh yeah… Those rabid fan-girls…_

"_Hey. Looks like you're really hopeless without me huh?" the maroon-haired said in a teasing voice._

_The brunette just stared at him as if telling him to get to the point. What Kiriu did was what surprised everyone. Even Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuki were surprised at his sudden action._

_Kiriu offered a hand to the teen who was sitting by the window, "So I decided to take you under my wings again. What say you?"_

"_AHHH~! Kiriu-sama is really kind!"_

"_No way Kiriu! Why even bother with her?!"_

"_Just forget about her!"_

"_She'll just use your kindness for her own amusement again!"_

_Although the class was seeing the brunette with a different light when they saw her with a sobbing green-haired boy in school, they could still remember what she had 'done' to their idol._

_Kiriu just shush-ed them and smiled sweetly at the brunette. Tsuki glared at the lad and at his offered hand. She saw that evil smirk that he has on his face and he was planning something big…_

"_No thank you…" she said as she decided to leave._

"_Wha! Hold it!" Kiriu grabbed the brunette's wrists and pulled her towards him. His grip was hard on her as he wasn't planning to take 'no' as an answer._

"_No way. You can't say no to me, you bitch!" he cursed._

_Tsuki growled, "Release me… __**NOW**__…"_

"_Or what? You'll kick me again? Girl! I could push you up against the wall again if I have to. Nobody and I said NOBODY DARES to reject me!" he said with a voice covered in venom._

_Everyone in the room gasped at what they heard. Did they just hear right?_

"_And what? Try to get in my undergarments? As if harassing me that day in school grounds was not enough…" Tsuki countered back._

_Kiriu's usually cool face turned red with anger. He was really pissed off right now. "HA! I won't waste my time on you, alright! I could just hook up with those other chicks whose figure is better than yours!"_

_Yamamoto slammed his hand on the desk, causing everyone's attention to turn to the said teen. What everyone saw scared the shit out of them all. The ever so cheerful, patient and easy-going guy was suddenly glaring with heavy intensity. But before he could move, someone already had._

_Someone gripped the hand that was suffocating the brunette's wrist. Kiriu growled and looked at the person that dared to harm his hand. Standing right there, with a killing-like-intent was the new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato._

"_She told you to let go so…" he growled as more of his deathly aura showed, "…__**hands off **__**bastard**__…"_

_Kiriu stepped back and left the room angrily. He was terribly humiliated. But before the students could apologize to the brunette the said girl was nowhere in sight. Who would have thought that she could escape that quietly?_

_**((Flashback end…))**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**YEAY! 34 reviews! I already have 524 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS SSSOOOO MUCH! Thank you for everything and please keep those reviews coming. More reviews means the faster the update! Thank you! Salamat! Domo arigatou! Merci! Gracias! Boche'! Grasce! Wado! Skee! Kittos!**

**P.S. The song above was from Uta No Prince-sama. Another anime entitled 'Nanairo no Compass'.**

**P.P.S. Please vote on the poll in my page! Click whether it's addicting or not or not so much! Thank You!  
><strong>

**That's all for now folks, see you next time! Take care and God bless!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 20: Confrontations**

"_And what? Try to get in my undergarments? As if harassing me that day in school grounds was not enough…" Tsuki countered back._

_Kiriu's usually cool face turned red with anger. He was really pissed off right now. "HA! I won't waste my time on you, alright! I could just hook up with those other chicks whose figure is better than yours!"_

_Yamamoto slammed his hand on the desk, causing everyone's attention to turn to the said teen. What everyone saw scared the shit out of them all. The ever so cheerful, patient and easy-going guy was suddenly glaring with heavy intensity. But before he could move, someone already had._

_Someone gripped the hand that was suffocating the brunette's wrist. Kiriu growled and looked at the person that dared to harm his hand. Standing right there, with a killing-like-intent was the new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato._

"_She told you to let go so…" he growled as more of his deathly aura showed, "…__**hands off**__**bastard**__…"_

_Kiriu stepped back and left the room angrily. He was terribly humiliated. But before the students could apologize to the brunette the said girl was nowhere in sight. Who would have thought that she could escape that quietly?_

_**((Flashback end…))**_

* * *

><p>Tsuki sighed. She sat back at the cool floor and decided to calm herself down. She really snapped back there.<p>

'_**Now**__, how am I going to face them?' _the brunette thought in her mind.

She looked up again in the blue sky and felt all her anger disappear. The sky was clear and it wasn't that sunny so it wasn't hot either. She lied down and continued to watch the peaceful sky. She saw some clouds floating around and smiled.

'_*chuckle* That cloud looks like a bird!' _

She continued to identify some random clouds until she heard some distant footsteps. She immediately sat up with her heart beating really fast. She panicked deep inside.

'_Oh shit! W-What if it's them?! Oh no! On no! What to do?! What in Pete's sake am I going to do?!' _She stood up and looked everywhere trying desperately to find a hiding spot. But unfortunately, luck hated her that day as the door slammed open.

Her body quickly tensed as she slowly turned around like those actresses in those horror movies that will see a ghost behind them. But to her surprise, it was someone she wasn't really expecting.

"Nee-san…" was all the other teen could say.

"Lambo? What are you doing here?" Tsuki asked the new comer.

Lambo shrugged, "I just enrolled here nee-san."

The brunette just nodded in understanding… "WAIT! HOLD IT! YOU JUST WHAT?!"

The younger teen just smiled sheepishly, "I enrolled here Tsuki-nee. I figured to have some break, that's all~"

There was silence between the two of them when Lambo decided to sit next to the older brunette. She sat back down while leaning against the rails to stare at the clouds again. Lambo turned really awkward at their situation and it seemed that his female company managed to sense it.

"What's bothering you?" she asked, fully knowing that there was really something troubling her 'younger brother'. She turned her eyes away from the sky and looked at her seatmate's.

Lambo was fidgeting, pretty nervous about something in his mind, "Nee, Tsuki-nee…"

"Hm~?"

"Nee-san… You actually know 'Hime'… don't you…" Lambo whispered quietly but the brunette was still able to hear him.

Tsuki's eyes widened at the words that came from his mouth. "W-What did you just say, L-Lambo?"

This time, the other teen stopped fidgeting as he looked at the female with straight and serious eyes. "You already know Hime-chhan… don't you…"

The brunette was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Actually, not knowing what to say was a big understatement at what she is feeling right now. "Lambo…"

"Tsuki-nee… please answer me truthfully…"

Tsuki gulped at the sudden change of attitude of the other teen towards her.

"Tsuki-nee… C-Could you possibly be-"

_**SLAM!**_

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…ahahaha? Did we just interrupt something?"

Tsuki rejoiced deep inside, _'Oh thank you! You just arrived just in time!'_

Lambo pouted when he was interrupted by none other than his other two band mates-now-turned-schoolmates. _'Thanks a lot Arashi, Ame… Real nice timing…'_

The brunette stood up and smiled before leaving the rooftop, "Jaa! I have to go now! See yah!"

The trio stared at the door like maniacs. "Uhm… What just happened?" Yamamoto asked his friend.

Gokudera 'tsk'-ed, "That woman is sneaky…"

"A-Ano… What are you two doing here anyways?" Lambo questioned the duo.

The silverette seemed to finally snap as you could really hear a twig break. "WHAT ARE **WE **DOING HERE?! THE QUESTION SHOULD BE WHY ARE _**YOU **_HERE!"

Yamamoto just laughed it off while patting his companion's shoulder, "Maa, maa~! We're just here to ask Tsuki something."

"Oh…" was all the youngest could reply as he stood up.

"But how do you know her Lambo? You never told us you knew her," the black-haired teen said.

Lambo shrugged, "Remember when I told you that I have to visit someone?"

"So that's her? Your sister figure?" Gokudera spoke this time but with control over his tone.

The teen nodded, "I wanted to ask her something…"

The duo looked at each other and then at their band mate. "Hahaha! We also wanted to do the same!" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

Lambo was struggling inside whether he should talk to them about what he found out so far. He might tell them that he found some songs that once belonged to their beloved lost leader Hime. But on the other hand, he wants to talk to her first. He had some questions that he wanted to clear up.

So Lambo excused himself and left the two surprised teen. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't be shocked when someone you practically know that is always wild and stubborn suddenly excused himself _**politely. **_Got the point?

So Lambo went on his way while the two were left at the rooftop. But they finally snapped when they heard a very familiar voice…

"**For crowding… I'll bite you herbivores to death…"**

* * *

><p><strong>((With Tsuki…))<strong>

Tsuki sat at the same sidewalk wherein she first met the devil manager, Reborn. The breeze was strong but not too much. The brunette enjoyed that part whenever she had the chance to go there. The wind blowing was fresh and cool. It was unique.

She opened her eyes and watched the sunset. She smiled then out of hobbit, started to sing a song that she had just written after disbanding Hitsuzen.

**konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de****  
><strong>**anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
>inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo<strong>**  
><strong>**chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta  
><strong>((Beneath a veil so cold,  
>You deeply sleep, all alone<br>The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,  
>a little light shined))<p>

**anata no yume wo miteta****  
><strong>**kodomo no you ni waratteta  
>natsukashiku mada tooku<strong>**  
><strong>**sore wa mirai no yakusoku  
><strong>((I watched as you dreamed  
>You laughed like a child<br>So dear, and yet so far -  
>That is the promise of our future))<p>

A teen stopped walking as that person saw the brunette by the side walk…

**itsuka midori no asa ni****  
><strong>**itsuka tadoritsukeru to****  
><strong>**fuyugareta kono sora wo****  
><strong>**shinjiteiru kara****  
><strong>**Fields of hope  
><strong>((That one day, on a green morning,  
>One day, we will make it there<br>Because in this wintered sky  
>We still believe<br>Fields of Hope))

That person walked towards the brunette in hoping to greet her but changed her mind as that person heard the angel-like-voice…

**umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta****  
><strong>**yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru****  
><strong>**inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru****  
><strong>**tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku  
><strong>((On the day we were born, we were embraced  
>And now we search for those gentle hands again<br>The melody of prayer; one vanishes,  
>And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation))<p>

Tsuki was oblivious to the person behind her as she continued to sing the song from the bottom of her heart. In the meantime, the person behind her felt the words of the teen's song. It was beautiful and it has its' own charm.

**itsuka midori no asa e****  
><strong>**subete no yoru wo koete****  
><strong>**sore wa tada hitori zutsu****  
><strong>**mitsukete yuku basho dakara  
><strong>((One day, to that green morning,  
>We'll cross through all these nights<br>Because that is the place each one of us searches for))

But there was something in that song that the new comer just couldn't explain. The lyrics held more meaning than it basically sounds. Just what had the brunette experienced to be able to sing this kind of song?

**ima wa tada kono mune de****  
><strong>**anata wo atatametai****  
><strong>**natsukashiku mada tooi****  
><strong>**yasuragi no tame ni****  
><strong>**Fields of Hope  
><strong>((Now, within my own heart,  
>I want to keep you warm<br>So dear, and yet so far -  
>In the name of peace<br>Fields of Hope))

This song that was giving hope to those who were troubled…those who wanted to give up… Just who is she?

**natsukashiku mada tooi****  
><strong>**yakusoku no nohara****  
><strong>**Fields of hope****  
><strong>**Fields of hope  
><strong>((So dear, and yet so far -  
>The fields of promise<br>Fields of Hope  
>Fields of Hope))<p>

Tsuki stood up from the mini-wall of the sidewalk, and prepared to go home when she turned around and got another surprise. Was she receiving an early Christmas present? 'Cause surprises kept on coming in her direction.

Does fate loves to toy around with her that much?

"Y-You're… O-Ozora-ch-chan?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yatta! Another update for me! Hahaha! Just got busy and I apologize for that! Gommen nee~ 3 So how do you guys like this story so far? I posted a poll in my profile so I would kindly appreciate for everyone's participation in that poll. Thank you! Oh! And please keep those reviews coming! Not that I am demanding it or anything… It just really motivates me to do this story! **

**Who do you think found out at the end of this chapter? I'll give you a reward if you get it right! The first one to answer correctly will win guys! That's all for now folks! Thanks again and God bless!**

**P.S. = the song Tsuki sang in this chapter is entitled 'Fields of Hope' by Lacus Clyne in Gundam Seed.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 21: Can You Tell Me?**

_This song that was giving hope to those who were troubled…those who wanted to give up… Just who is she?_

_**natsukashiku mada tooi**__**  
><strong>__**yakusoku no nohara**__**  
><strong>__**Fields of hope**__**  
><strong>__**Fields of hope  
><strong>__((So dear, and yet so far -__  
><em>_The fields of promise__  
><em>_Fields of Hope__  
><em>_Fields of Hope))_

_Tsuki stood up from the mini-wall of the sidewalk, and prepared to go home when she turned around and got another surprise. Was she receiving an early Christmas present? 'Cause surprises kept on coming in her direction._

_Does fate loves to toy around with her that much?_

"_Y-You're… O-Ozora-ch-chan?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>((With Lambo…))<strong>

The teen was walking around with no specific destination in mind. He sighed as he decided to go to the near-by park where he always played with his Tsuki-nee. When he got there, he never expected the place to be so quiet with no kids in sight.

When he looked at his watch, he saw that it was already five in the afternoon. Was he walking for that long? He sat at the empty see-saw and swung himself. He could still remember the times when he was there with the brunette.

He had tons of fun. He even used to do ANYTHING just to persuade her to take him there at the park. He laughed when he remembered that he even said that he wouldn't eat anything until she took him there. His Tsuki-nee would just stare at him and bribe with a bag of different kinds of sweets. She always won whenever she had those.

But she came from Tokyo. He first thought that she would be just like those Tokyo girls who were really picky about their clothes, make-up, and hair.

There was one time when Lambo got stuck with one and he swore he could have puked right there but the only thing that stopped him was the fact that his Tsuki-nee just left to buy the both of them some ice cream.

And when she got back, all his waiting was really rewarded when he saw how many layers his ice cream was. Not to mention that the flavours were his most favourite ones! He was innocent a while back but his life just got a twist when he got an invitation from the Vongola Corp.

He was taken aback and greatly refused their offer, saying that he had no talent at all when it came to music. But apparently, the manager didn't budge. He was only told that some anonymous person sent a letter to the Vongola Corp. and it contained a list of people that was supposed to be an ideal band.

Lambo cursed in his mind. Nobody knew that he could play music and he swore that he acted like an idiot to everyone to lessen the suspicion that maybe he had any talent at all. But the only one that knew that he could play was his Tsuki-nee. But there was no way that she would send a letter. A list of a future ideal band at that!

He sighed. Maybe going for a walk down town would be the best idea for now…

* * *

><p><strong>((With Tsuki…))<strong>

"H-Huh?!" was the only thing that escaped the brunette's mouth. She was utterly speechless. She would never have thought that the very first person to know one of her secret was this person. She expected someone she knew and had spent time in the past. Lambo was so close but Tsuki knew better. He still doubted about her being Oozora.

But for this person to find out… A person she had only met once… _'Oh shit….'_

"Y-You are O-Ozora-chan… right?!" that person stuttered.

"W-What d-do you m-mean about that? W-Who is this O-Oozora person?" the brunette acted dumb towards the person infront of her.

"I…" the new comer was silent. It was clear that that person was thinking carefully and was choosing the right words to say.

"Uhm…" Tsuki had no idea how she would break this silence. Sure she was prepared for someone to know her secret but she never expected something like this!

"Reborn-san played a disc," that person said and it brought the brunette back to normal.

'_So I was Reborn's fault… Go figure…' _she sighed mentally.

That person looked up and looked at the brunette eye-to-eye, "He played the music in the building. We all heard your voice. We had felt warm at that moment. But when I opened my eyes, I could feel tears in my eyes. Why?"

The teen was confused about what the other person was talking about. _'I know some people could be touched by my music but for someone to even cry…' _Tsuki took a deep breath. Maybe she could accept what just happened now.

She walked closer to the other person who had tears flowing from her eyes. Those violet eyes that were begging to release the tears that had built up… Tsuki only did what her intuition told her. She closed the distance between her and her new friend and hugged.

She knew that the other needed comfort that what was heard was real and not just an imagination. Tsuki smiled. Yes… She was well contented that this person was the first person to find out…

"I'm here… I won't leave you, Chrome-chan…."

* * *

><p><strong>((With Reborn…))<strong>

Boredom…

It was one of this man's enemies and although he was patient, he still have his limits. He was itching to get going but alas, this gathering was very important. Besides, the great boss of the Vongola Corp. himself was the one that arranged this. And he knew that his boss would never waste his time on arranging a meeting.

But the thing was that the occupants of this room…

When he first got there, he thought that the meeting was about the Vongola Corp. But it seemed that it wasn't. The issue was about the VONGOLA itself. He was one of the people that knew Vongola inside and out. He was there when the Vongola Corp. stood strong after all.

But even something this strong had its dark side. And it was the fact that the Vongola Corp. was a part of the underground world, a.k.a. Mafia. And everyone present in the room was not from the Vongola Corp. members but the mafia. They were all gathered there and not to mention that an elderly man was sitting among them. And Reborn was no idiot. He knew that person and he was the Ninth Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door swung open and in came two men that Reborn could hardly see anymore. The one who was walking forward was a man with blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. Reborn could see that he was well composed and strong built. He could say that the man was 'S' rate. The man smirked. The person that just entered was the head boss of both Vongola Corp and Vongola as a Mafia Famiglia: Giotto di Vongola…

Meanwhile, the other man who was walking a little behind the blond was a whole new story. He has heard rumours but he had never met the said man. The only reason that Reborn could recognize him was that hair and the tattoo. Who else in this world would dye their hair magenta and have a flame-like tattoo on the face? Only one person would do that and he was there with them. _'And he must be G.'_ the man thought.

He had heard of the rumours around that the Vongola Boss always has his set of guardians which perfectly fits each element of the sky. And the only one that was there in the room was two: the Storm and the Sky Guardians.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of being invited?" a young man asked. This person was a trusted ally and an ex-student of Reborn. He has wavy and not to mention untameable blond hair. He was carefree and is most of the time useless without any men (henchmen, bodyguard, etc. you get the point…).

Giotto smiled, "It has been so long hasn't it Dino Cavallone?"

"Yes. Yes it has," the blond grinned.

The red-haired coughed loudly to remind his boss about the real purpose of the meeting. And he was successful as the boss turned into boss mode. G was always amused whenever his best friend would be this child but then turns into a boss the next minute you let your guard down.

"It's about the Vendice…"

Everyone was silent when they heard of the most horrifying Mafia Name. They were the Mafia's Justice if it would be turned to words. They don't have any alliances and they always pass down judgement to any Mafiosi that break any rule or gets out of hand. They looked like mummies which cause their reputation to be better known. Nobody dared to defy or go against them in fear of being annihilated.

"So what about them, my grandson?" the Ninth Boss or Timoteo, as he would prefer, spoke.

Giotto wasted no time and went on to the point, "You see… there have been rumours that somebody new joined them."

"And your source of information, trash?" the head of another Mafia Famiglia asked in a rough voice. This man held a rare flame and it was later known as a rare Sky Flame named the Flames of Wrath. It had an aggressive and destructive property. It wasn't like any other Sky Flames that held the property of harmony. This was more deadly.

This man was known as Xanxus and the Mafia group that he leads was the Varia. They were very well known in the mafia world for they could accomplish their entire mission quickly, swiftly and painfully. But they were picky in missions. Their requirement was that it must have a 90% to 95% of success. And the other requirement was that it wasn't any lowly jobs. They always het it when they receive those kinds of missions.

But back to the topic in hand, the meeting room was silent. "My informant is from the Arcobaleno Verde, Xanxus. So I am perfectly sure that those 'rumours' aren't exactly just 'rumours'," Giotto answered.

"But what if they have a new member?" Cozato asked. This man had been with the Vongola Decimo since the start and the two were like brothers already. He has scarlet hair and scarlet eyes. But the only thing that made him really stand out was his eyes. There was a symbol in the eyes that proved that he was indeed in the Mafia Famiglia. But most specifically, the Shimon Famiglia…

They had been known to be another great asset to the Vongola aside from the Varia. The Shimon was loyal and very close with each other. They were like two sides of a coin and can't be easily separated.

"He has a point, Decimo," Reborn supported the Shimon Decimo. Reborn, himself, was quite popular in the underworld. He was even given the title as the number one hitman in the world at the age of 20! He had been dragged in the underground world but had aspired to be the best hitman in memories of the person that he treated as his 'father'. He had been abandoned and was only adopted by the said man. He was grateful and he couldn't even imagine what his life would be if that person didn't pick him up and raise him.

But not only was this man known to be the number one hitman but was also known to be part of the group called Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno was made of the top seven people that specializes in something and they couldn't be brought down by just anybody. They were only second feared as the Vendice took the first place.

Many people would choose to suffer from the Arcobaleno that be at the hands or more like chains and cell of the Vendice.

Giotto took a deep breath before explaining more of the information. "Well you see, this new member seemed… different than the rest."

"How different?" Dino asked.

"Apparently," G started to explain. "There had been sightings of a hooded figure next to the Vendice Arcobaleno, Bermunda. And this one seemed to be very important to them."

Then, it was Cozart who spoke up next, "But wouldn't that be careless of the Vendice? Showing others that there is someone they treasure and is not like them? Wouldn't it show other of a weak spot?"

Timoteo nodded, "Indeed that is true. But I think there is more than that. The Vendice would never make such a careless mistake like exposing a weak spot to the world…"

"They must have full confidence with the strength of that person," Reborn said aloud. " 'Cause if we look in this information a little more deeper, we could see that that person has a value of great importance to them. And you don't see that every day. There must be something in that information. A message perhaps by the Vendice to the world…"

"You have a point there Reborn. But the question still remains. Who is this person and what does this information mean?" Giotto spoke like a boss. They were going to find out the truth and mystery about that mysterious person and they were prepared to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>((With Gokudera and Yamamoto…))<strong>

"I told you not to get too friendly with me baseball-freak!" Gokudera snarled at the man beside him who was grinning like no tomorrow.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, just ignored the silverette and continued to laugh cheerfully. "Hahaha! You need to loosen up 'Dera!"

The silverette twitched and it was obvious that he really wanted to kill the other so badly right now. "Don't go just naming other people whenever you like, idiot!"

The two had just come from a walk after school. And when they decided to go home, Yamamoto offered to go with him since they were going the same way. And he thought that it would be a lot more fun this way than to go home separately.

"Ara? Isn't this Tsuki-chan's home?" Yamamoto said with a smile.

Gokudera 'tsk'-ed. Like he cared… "So what?"

"That person…" the taller teen pointed at a person standing infront of the gate, "…isn't he the Manager?"

At this, Gokudera's attention was caught and he too followed where his companion was pointing. And true to the others' words, their manager was standing infront of the house of their classmate. _'But what could he be doing in a place like this?' _he thought.

Their manager was really full of mystery but this one takes the cake. What _**does **_the manager want with Sawada Tsukinori?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ciao! It has been far too long and I apologize for the supper late update and my tardiness. I had a block and I didn't have any clue as to what I should type next after what happened with Lambo's memory. Arg!**

**So I will say this before hand: 'There is an 85% chance that I won't be able to update this week or the next because our exams are up and our schedule was packed with practices for our Christmas Concert.'**

**I apologize deeply and another announcement is that the winner for my previous question is…**Hamano Chiaki! **(She was the first one to answer) And because of this, she got to decide what the cliffy would be. Hope that this satisfies you, readers, for a while! Thank you for your support and God bless!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 22: Who are you?**

"_Ara? Isn't this Tsuki-chan's home?" Yamamoto said with a smile._

_Gokudera 'tsk'-ed. Like he cared… "So what?"_

"_That person…" the taller teen pointed at a person standing infront of the gate, "…isn't he the Manager?"_

_At this, Gokudera's attention was caught and he too followed where his companion was pointing. And true to the other's words, their manager was standing infront of the house of their classmate. 'But what could he be doing in a place like this?' he thought._

_Their manager was really full of mystery but this one takes the cake. What __**does **__the manager want with Sawada Tsukinori?_

* * *

><p><strong>((With Tsuki and Chrome…))<strong>

After comforting the purple-haired teen, Tsuki saw that the sun was already setting. She smiled at the other and decided to invite her to stay with her for the night. Chrome hesitated for a moment, thinking that she might be a nuisance to the brunette.

"Don't worry! Trust me, you're no bother at all!" Tsuki smiled at her new friend.

She was always a loner before. Not many kids wanted to play with her because she was 'no-good'. But ever since she met Kyoko and Haru and even Hana in the past, she felt warm. The three made her realize that friends are important and fun to have. Tsuki then swore that she would find more and more friends to spend time and have fun together with.

"So what were you doing earlier, Tsuki-san?" Chrome asked as she sat down at the sofa.

"Hm? Oh! I was just thinking about some things…" Tsuki uttered as she went to the kitchen and prepared some beverages for them. She opened the refrigerator and turned to look at her guest.

"So which one would you want to have with your tea – Chocolate or Cheese Cake?" She asked.

Chrome looked at the ground shyly and quietly chose the chocolate cake. But despite her almost-whisper of an answer, the brunette still heard it and smiled. She took out two slices from the chocolate cake and placed them on two white dishes.

Chrome stood up and went to the counter, taking the cups of tea and placing them on the table. The brunette gave her a thankful smile before proceeding to sit down infront of her newly found friend.

"O-Ozora…chan…eto…." Chrome kept on fidgeting, completely nervous and aware of her situation.

The other teen shook her head, "My real name is Tsukinori Sawada. You can just call me Tsuki from now on!"

The purple-haired lass blushed and then stuttered, "B-B-But! N-No! I-I can't possibly call you that!"

Tsuki smiled, "Come on! We're friends now aren't we?"

Chrome's eyes widened and then slowly tears were forming in her eyes. "Y-Yes…"

* * *

><p><strong>((With Reborn…After the meeting…))<strong>

"I will take my leave then. Please excuse me…." Reborn bid politely at the man with spiky blond hair.

The blond looked at the other in question, "Why the rush Reborn? I haven't seen you this eager to leave a meeting before."

Xanxus huffed as he leaned more onto his comfortable chair. Cozart, just like everyone else, seemed also interested at the hitman's sudden change of personality. The hitman would usually stay to have some espresso after the meeting and then talk a little more to anyone that was in the room.

But this time the hitman was different. Dino smirked as he suddenly got an idea about his ex-tutor. "Oh~? Is Reborn that eager to return by a young lady's side?"

Everyone tried to hold back their giggle as they know full well that the hitman would be far from having connections with anyone, especially a woman. Imagining the hitman together with a proper lady would be the day that 'pigs fly', as they would say.

But what they didn't expect was that smug showing on his face as he said the most terrifying word in all history. "Ara? How did you know I was seeing someone?" the hitman replied with a teasing voice.

Everyone was stiff. Don't get me wrong though…. They weren't stiff because they were afraid. They were stiff for what the hitman just confessed infront of them all. And that face of his say that he wasn't even resisting to tell them about that information!

Xanxus' poise froze as he sits back up straight. He slid down the chair when he heard of the breaking news. Even his face couldn't hide the surprise! Nono Vongola, too, was surprised as much as anybody in the room was. He almost released his grip on his tea cup if it was not for his right-hand man.

Giotto, Cozart, and Dino looked terrified beyond belief. As bosses of their own Famiglia, they have seen and done many acts. But this one takes the cake. Their faces looked like a deer caught by the headlights. It was priceless than the rest of the occupants of the room.

G's jaw almost dropped if it was not with the fact that he still believes that everyone can love. You can't blame him though if he believes that way. I mean, even he found love in the most unexpected person! But unfortunately tragedy happens.

"And who is this girl?" the tenth boss of the Vongola asked the hitman. He was afraid that he might know who that mystery 'girl' is.

Reborn just shrugs, "She's just someone that I know. We had an agreement about something."

Everyone eyed the number one hitman suspiciously as he started to walk away. Xanxus grinned, "Just don't get her pregnant. We don't have time to care for pregnant women."

Reborn was almost out of the door when he slightly turned back at the occupants of the room. "Oh don't worry about that. I'll make sure she is still 'pure' and then I'll ravish her good~" he said as he completely left the crowd, laughing.

Giotto, G, Cozart and Dino were completely red. The Ninth just coughed while his right-hand man just kept quiet.

Xanxus, on the other hand, was the only one with a knowing grin on his face… "That bastard will have it good…"

Timoteo massaged his temples and sighed, "Xanxus… Please watch that language of yours…"

* * *

><p><strong>((With Reborn… on the way to Tsuki' house…))<strong>

Reborn was still laughing when he saw all of their faces after what he just said back at the conference room. Honestly, he never thought of doing anything to Tsuki at all. Sure he saw her as a beautiful female with singing talent but he has someone else in his eyes and he has no intentions of leaving her under any circumstances.

Back to the matter on hand, he didn't lie when he said that he had to meet her. He was going to the teen's residence to record a new song she got to write just the other day. He managed to form a smile as he remembered how excited the young brunette was when she looked so proud that she managed to make a song for two members of the band.

She looked like a little kid that was given a big lollipop. But when they decided to record the song right away, his phone rang. And when he took the call, he saw that it was being made by the Cavallone Decimo.

It seemed like they were being summoned by the head of the Vongola. And when he calls a meeting, it really was worth it. He sighed when he remembered that frown on the brunette's face when he told her that he had to go somewhere urgent.

'_And there is another thing that I want to ask her…' _Reborn thought as he remembered something that she said before he completely left for the meeting: 'Don't get blinded so easily, Reborn. Look deeper…' Those were her exact words for him and it made him confused. But when the climax of the meeting started, things were starting to get into place.

Tsukinori Sawada was not someone to neither ignore nor look down on. She was mysterious as she holds secrets that may be deadly or poisonous. He knows one secret, at least. But that secret was something in her records - her medical records to be exact.

Reborn looked up in the sky wondering the question in his head that had been repeating over and over again: "Just who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>((With Gokudera and Yamamoto…))<strong>

"That person infront of Tsuki-chan's house is really the manager, right Hayato?" Yamamoto asked.

The silverette nodded slowly while carefully studying the scene before them. The two saw the manager infront of the gate of their classmate's house and stood there for a moment. The expression on their manager changes every now and then – which doesn't happen often.

They could see that he was having a mental war with himself and about what, the duo had no idea. They didn't even know that their manager even knew the brunette until now. The manager opened the gate and entered the private area. The two looked at each other before nodding.

No words were exchanged that time as the two managed to agree to watch the event from a distance. Their manager's senses were class 'A'. He could sense other people's presence and could tell where their exact location is. It was nothing like they've ever seen.

But word has it that the Leader of the Vongola Corp. was more deadly and dangerous than their manager. He has so accurate at everything and not to mention that his senses were very sharp. And that was what they call 'Hyper Intuition'. The chance that you would be one was like only 1 out of 100. So slim yet worth it.

"Hey, Hayato… Look…" the other teen pointed at the opened door.

Gokudera expected to see the shy brunette but was taken back when he saw someone else. And that someone else was – "A maid?"

Yamamoto nodded, "She works for the Vongola Corp. I think her name was Chrome Dokuro."

"And how do you know that?" the silverette scoffed.

His companion shrugged, "I kept on hearing her name from Mukuro. I can also sometimes see him with that girl when no one is around."

"Do you think she and that Pineapple are dating?" Gokudera asked his friend and band-mate.

The two kept on observing as it seemed like the two were having a small conversation. But their chat was interrupted by a small child with unusual green hair. He glared at their manager and kicked the man's knees.

"That kid's either brave or a fool. Does he have a death with or something?" the silverette uttered, totally surprised at what a small child did to their manager.

"Ahahaha! Now I get this respect for the little guy!" Yamamoto laughed.

"**Ahem…**"

The duo gulped then turned around only to see someone they were expecting to answer the door.

"And what brings you two here?" Tsuki asked with a raised brow.

Gokudera froze for a moment, "Merda… (Shit…)"

Yamamoto stayed silent for a while until he laughed nervously at the brunette, "Aha..ha..ha..?"

They need to think of an excuse! PRONTO!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

***Gokudera and Yamamoto are sooo dead! Who do you think will they suffer from? Will it be Tsuki? Reborn? Or little Fran?**

***Sorry for the big delay everyone! And I hope you won't get mad. My laptop crashed so my work was ruined. I had no choice but to re-type them all over again. Bad news was that the my mind didn't want to type recently. I hate myself sometimes for things like this. And not to mention that my classes had resumed last January 7 and we were tortured! So I am sorry once again and I want to thank you all for your support and BIG patience for my story. **

_**P.S. Is this story really worth waiting for? ((Just Asking...))**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

_**People I want to thank you all for reviewing my humble story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star<strong>

**Chapter 23: Is That Really You?**

_The two kept on observing as it seemed like the two were having a small conversation. But their chat was interrupted by a small child with unusual green hair. He glared at their manager and kicked the man's knees._

"_That kid's either brave or a fool. Does he have a death with or something?" the silverette uttered, totally surprised at what a small child did to their manager._

"_Ahahaha! Now I get this respect for the little guy!" Yamamoto laughed._

"_**Ahem…**__"_

_The duo gulped then turned around only to see someone they were expecting to answer the door._

"_And what brings you two here?" Tsuki asked with a raised brow._

_Gokudera froze for a moment, "Merda… (Shit…)"_

_Yamamoto stayed silent for a while until he laughed nervously at the brunette, "Aha..ha..ha..?"_

_They need to think of an excuse! PRONTO!_

* * *

><p><strong>((With Tsuki and Chrome…before Reborn was around…))<strong>

"Do you think you can watch over onee-chan while I'm gone Fran?" Tsuki asked the 5 year old boy who just arrived from his daily short walks.

Just a few minutes ago, when the green-haired child entered the house, he was surprised that someone was there. And it wasn't someone he had met. The person had purple hair that was tied in a weird way. She looked like she had a pineapple head. And somehow, her hairstyle looked similar to someone he swore he knew or at least saw anyway…

Fran and Chrome got along great and Tsuki was grateful for that. She watched them bond while she prepare dinner. But when she opened the refrigerator, she saw that the ingredient that she needed was nowhere to be found.

The sun was already setting so there was no way that he would let Fran go to the market. No freaking way! So the brunette told the laughing duo that she needed to go out to buy something for their dinner that night. Fran looked upset but let her go.

"You'll be safe, I promise. Chrome-chan is there for you and I know you also have her back. Don't you?" the brunette said with a knowing smile.

Fran managed to form a smile of his own and nodded, "You can trust me onee-chan!"

And with that, Tsuki left the duo as she left for the market place. She looked up into the sky and somehow, she couldn't see any clouds in the sky. _'What is this feeling?' _Tsuki thought as she felt that something was going to happen and it was bad.

'_Is this what they call the calm before the storm? I hope the storm won't be a typhoon…' _Tsuki sighed.

She got to the grocery store not too far from her house. When she entered, she saw two suspicious men in black tuxedos. They looked to be waiting for the manager of the store. She quickly decided what to buy and dropped them at her cart. She took some boxes of liquid milk, meat, vegetables, tea and coffee bags, sugar, cream and many more.

She only went shopping for her supplies twice a month after all. She smiled as she remembered how much money she had and how much savings she had already kept. She even made secret donations to some orphanages at different places.

Her money came from the different works that she had along the years. But she didn't do anything illegal that can harm her or anybody else. She just worked a lot of part-time jobs. They reach from post mailing, chef, teaching, nursing, babysitting, and many others that ended up or resulted to her full time working at the Love-Love Café.

She headed over to the cashier and paid for her groceries accordingly. She felt the eyes of those shady men on her for a second but decided not to turn or else she felt that something might happen to her. She swiftly exited the shop and saw the sun slowly setting. But before she could take another step, a hand suddenly stopped her.

"Hey you," his deep voice echoed in her ear.

Tsuki's instincts took over and she did what she normally does to those that sneak up on her. She grabbed the hand and the arm of that person then twisted it. Normally, one could really say that the brunette had no strength and that she is silent and weak.

But the move she did on the unknown man caused people around to gape at the brunette's strength. Who knew a petite girl like her could do something like that? Being strong like that was not showing at all based on her outside appearances. And besides, not only was she weak looking and thin, but she was also short for people her age.

"Agh!" the stranger exclaimed in a painful way.

"Let go of my partner bitch!" the other man exclaimed before he sped towards her. But before he managed to get even near her reach, black flames suddenly barged in between them.

The flame was not like any other they have seen but they knew only one group of people who could wield it like it was already a part of their body. It was none other than the Vendicare – the people who maintain peace and bring justice to Mafiosi who has gone rogue. And when they managed to get a glimpse of their black coats and chains, their body froze. Meeting a Vendicare only meant one thing and one thing only and it was sure as hell that it was good news.

They had that kind of ability – controlling the Flame of Night. The intensity of their presence can cause numerous people to go into shock and freeze right there and then. Heck, their simple presence could even stop a war! But then again, any Famiglia would probably have their own death wish and a golden ticket to doomsville. On the other hand, if they get bad luck they get a one way V.I.P. ticket to hell – a.k.a. Vendicare Prison.

"W-What a-a-are y-you d-doing here?!" the man who had his arm almost twisted stuttered.

The tallest Vendicare that has an Arcobaleno on top of his shoulders was infront of the other two black caped 'mummies'. They can't really cal them men much less people when they look and act like that now is it?

The 'leader' held his chains higher a little, "You have made a grave sin." That simple answer made the two unknown men scared shitless.

"Against whom?" the other questioned, not really doing it on purpose. And he realized it too late….

The Arcobaleno, a.k.a. Bermunda von Veckenschtein, was the one who answered this time and his voice was full of hate, "You sinned against us Vendicare."

"WHAT?!" the two shouted at the same time, not getting what the Arcobaleno was talking about.

And with that chance caught, the other two turned towards the brunette. "Go," was they simply said as Tsuki reluctantly obeyed.

"B-But what would happen to them?" she asked.

The one on the left scoffed, "They were criminals. Traitors, even… So you do not need to worry about a thing… Boss…"

* * *

><p><strong>((With Gokudera and Hayato…Tsuki's P.O.V.))<strong>

"That kid's either brave or a fool. Does he have a death with or something?" the brunette heard as she approached near her house. The voice held surprise in them and disbelief.

"Ahahaha! Now I get this respect for the little guy!"

'_T-That voice! Y-Yamamoto-kun and G-Gokudera?!'_

Then, I saw them. They were strangely hiding outside the house. I slowly walked up to them. I tip-toed my way and positioned myself behind those two.

"**Ahem…**"

I saw them gulped before turning around only to see me. And judging from their expressions, they were really surprised.

"And what brings you two here?" I asked with a raised brow.

I saw Gokudera freeze for a moment, "Merda… (Shit…)"

And Yamamoto just stayed silent for a while until he laughed nervously at me, "Aha..ha..ha..?"

"And what do you two want that you need to spy at my house?" I asked them with my groceries on my hands.

"W-We were just…"

I could easily tell that Hayato was really sweating and when I turned to see Takeshi, I just saw him not looking at me. I sighed. They were really like children. And to think that Fran acts older and thinks older than them!

Uh…erm… most of the time anyways…

* * *

><p><strong>((Back to 3<strong>**rd**** person P.O.V.))**

"Do you want to come in?" she asked them. The two weren't quick enough before the brunette dumped the two heavy grocery bags to them. She giggled when they stumbled backwards since they were caught off guard. Their faces were priceless!

"Come on! We don't have all day!" she smiled before getting the keys out.

'_Let's go Takeshi!'_

'_We're gonna be late for the gig Hayato! Hurry!'_

'_Hiiee! Takeshi! Hayato! Are the two of you alright? How did those fangirls get to you?'_

'_Get moving you two! Let's savour our free time!'_

'_Come on! We don't have all day!'_

'_The hell was that?! / W-What was that?!' _the duo's eyes widened. The memory that suddenly flashed back into their minds shocked them and froze them. They were only brought back into reality when the duo felt someone shake them – like waking sleeping people up.

"Hey… are the two of you alright?" Tsuki asked with full concern at her two 'new friends'.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other for a while and then at the back of the brunette. The setting sun made a silhouette of the teen and somehow, the scene looked awfully familiar. It gave them pain somehow… like a part of tem was gone. But seeing the silhouette gave them hope and peace.

Was it because they've may have met in the past? Did she know something that they didn't?

And unconsciously, the two uttered a something that they never expected to say _**now**_…

"Hime-chan"

"Hime- sama…"

* * *

><p><strong>((With the three buddies…))<strong>

"I still can't believe it…" Giotto said with a sigh.

Cozart chuckled at his bestfriend's actions. "Me too," he confessed, "I never imagined for the great Reborn to settle down!"

G laughed like he wasn't affected that much at all. "Hahaha! I always knew he was seeing someone but I never would have thought that he'd admit it much less infront of all of us!"

You see, the trio was currently at the bar inside the mansion. Giotto still had his childish personality and demanded to add some extra rooms namely: an entertainment room, which was composed of a flat screen TV, a video game console, DVD's, CD's, Tape's, PS3, PSP's; and a mini bar.

He even forced a friend of his, who was really hard to convince since that person hates the disruption of peace, to allow him to make an 'onsen' or hot springs that had water coming from the mountain / underground inside the mansion and at the HQ back at Italy.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand, the duo almost fell from their own chairs at what their friend had just said.

"YOU WHAT?!"

G raised a brow, "What? You honestly thought that he can't love? Surely you have noticed his actions like he was longing to be with someone after every mission and break that he gains, right?"

The two were silenced and refused to look at their best friend.

"Wait, you actually think that someone like him would stay single, age and die?" G asked them like he was making a point. "I don't think so…"

"So who is this woman?" Cozart questioned the other red-haired. "I have to praise her for her guts to fall from him."

"And not to mention to have a stable relationship with him!" Giotto added.

The blond was really shocked when he learned that the hitman was in love and he prayed and hoped that that woman was not his Tsuki. "That better not be La mia sorellina… _(My little sister)_" he uttered softly.

"Oh come on Giotto! You getting protective now as her older brother?" the Shimon boss said with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, and when _are _we going to meet your Sorella minore?" G teased his friend.

The blond just came back one day and was in a too happy mood. Honestly! There were flowers at the background! Then he kept bragging about finally finding and meeting his self-proclaimed little sister or Sorellina. Ever since then, the stories about her from him never run out. It was amazing that he could share a lot of stories about her!

"So?" Cozart still persisted.

_***Ring! Ring!***_

"Excuse me for a moment, I have a phone call," Giotto said, switching into boss mode when he saw the caller I.D. The two immediately understood their friend and went silent.

Giotto cleared his throat before opening the phone and pressing the answer button. "It's been a while old friend. What can I do for you?"

"Giotto! You need to help me!" the caller practically shouted with pure worry and panic.

The blond sighed, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Kyoko!"

At the given familiar name, Giotto's attention suddenly perched up. "What happened?"

"She-! She's in the hospital!"

"It's gonna be alright Knuckles, your niece will be alright. I'll help whatever you need with-"

"But you don't understand Giotto! She… She's already on the verge of dying!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys! I decided to update faster for this chapter in compensation of me not being able to update too much from December till January except for Chapter 22. So are you guys surprised at the outcome? And about the ending, I didn't do it to Kyoko 'cause I hate her. But I have to do it for the story to slowly progress. So what do you think happened to her? I'm open for some alternative occurring!**

**P.S. Thank you again guys for clicking the 'Review', 'Favourite', and 'Follow' button. I greatly appreciate your time giving to me for reading and supporting my story. **

**P.S.S. So you think I can expect the number of reviews to reach 680? Or more? I get at least 28 reviews and my friend challenged my story. She said that my reviews should reach more than 700 before I post Chapter 25. So that means I only get to post one more to be able to reach that goal. So could you please help me?**


End file.
